It's Boruto's Fault
by trulyanimelover06
Summary: Peace, the seemingly impossible dream of our ancestors, is finally here but then you came into the world and wailed very loudly. Now as days go by, it makes me wonder if we really did achieve peace. –Uchiha brothers to Boruto.
1. Boruto Uzumaki

It's Boruto's Fault

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: This story will not be canon. Some people who are dead will still be alive. Some characters that are portrayed as the antagonists will not play the same role. The Uchiha Massacre did not happen. The Kyuubi attacked but not because of Obito and Kushina lives but Minato died. This story revolved around the POVs of Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi and Ino. It was a slow romance/friendship with a dash of humor and a little drama. The story is also inspired by Made for You by xCelestialchanx

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

Beta'd by TheFoxDen

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Boruto Uzumaki<p>

Two individuals sat quietly sipping tea in the rather comfortable confines of a rather nicely decorated room. Dark inky black hair shifted as an older Mikoto Uchiha sat forward to set her cup onto a tray resting nearby. Across from the Uchiha matriarch sat a figure with bright red hair, dimmed with age, blue eyes twinkling with a happiness only seen rarely since the passing of her husband.

"It has been so long since we have a baby in the house; it's been such a long time since Naruto was this age. If Minato were still here I feel as if Naruto wouldn't be an only child. Boruto makes each day brighter and more fulfilling when I get to watch him." Kushina then looked over to the small rocking basket near her to see her grandson, a squirming Boruto.

"I see what you mean" replied Mikoto laughing slightly. "He seems like such a lovely child. I remember when both my children were at that age. Itachi and Sasuke are such fine men but always so busy. If I waited for them to get the initiative to visit then I would be waiting forever. Of course if they were more like your Naruto then they would have their priorities more in line."

Kushina chuckled slightly to herself before Mikoto continued. "Well it's not like there is a scarcity of women around!" she joked. "I believe I've lost count how many nobles, civilians and shinobi alike that have tried to get the attention of those two, and some not even from Konoha. It does get a little lonely around the house from time to time."

Kushina reached across to her friend's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Maybe they haven't found that special one, or realized that they have yet. I know it took a few years for Minato to notice me and let's not even talk about my son, I still have to reassure Hinata from time to time that it wasn't a dream."

"I just thought when Itachi asked to move out there would be a change, that there might be a chance at a relationship now that he wasn't under a parental gaze all the time. But with Fugaku gone it seems it just revolves around clan business, plenty of missions and of course Sasuke. Which of course brings me to Sasuke. I thought when he left there was an even greater chance than Itachi, which was reinforced by him bringing home his teammate Sakura. He even introduced her as his girlfriend. I was so sure he wouldn't follow after Itachi's lifestyle but he crushed that a week or so later when they mysteriously ended it. He's refused all my help and won't even talk to me about what happened. I'm not so sure what to do Kushina."

Kushina let out a little sigh while picking up Boruto from his rocking basket and rocking him slightly to put off his squirming. "I'm not sure what to tell you Mikoto. Let them find their own way. I know you don't want to leave matters of the heart to those two but you might have to. Sometimes that's all we can do."

Mikoto laughed and shook her head slightly making little Boruto reach for her hair just out of reach. "Knowing my sons the way that I do, I am going to have to intervene. If I leave them alone then I will be old and gray before they noticed that they might have feelings for someone. You remember don't you Kushina? A mother always knows best!"

After saying goodbye to Kushina and her little angel Boruto, Mikoto made her way out of the rather cozy home of her best friend, leaving said friend in a state of unease towards all the women that were about to be drawn in to Mikoto's plan.

While Kushina was saying a prayer for all those who were about to be brought into her friends scheming ways, Mikoto was seen walking towards her home listing off the pro's and con's of every woman she could say she knew that might have a chance. A few popped into her head such as Ayame from the village's most prominent ramen stand and Ino Yamanaka from the flower shop. A few also were disregarded like Sasuke's ex-girlfriend Sakura.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Greeting a few people from her clan, Mikoto walked towards the house she had moved to after her husbands death. Walking into the small dining area she was surprised to see Itachi sipping on a small cup of tea waiting for her.<p>

"Good afternoon Mother" came her son's rather calming voice as he looked in her direction. He held up a small note that she recognized leaving a while back at his apartment. "I found this when I returned from my mission in Iwagakure. I find it surprising that you feel i'm hiding from you. Either way you are invited to a small dinner I am having, I'll let my real self know you're coming" with that she chuckled having noticed it was a shadow clone as Itachi was probably busy. She didn't notice that a small note was taken nor that Itachi had read it. What she did notice was the small note detailing his dinner in his rather neat hand writing.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like the story. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story.<p> 


	2. It has began

Chapter 2: It has began

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Special thanks to those who added this work to their story alert; Le FauX anDRoiD, ctdiaz,lmlsn, and an even bigger thank you to lmlsn for the review. Now for the sake of showing Mikoto's adept skill at matchmaking there will be a few randomized OC's that will make an appearance, though none of them will be all that significant to the story.

"Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

Beta'd by TheFoxDen

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

—oOo—

Holding a small glass of tomato juice, Sasuke let out a small sigh as he sat back in his living room chair. He had to relax after spending most of the day working with Naruto. Though Naruto's endless stamina was annoying, he really had no problem sparring with him. It allows him to improve his own stamina and skills as a Shinobi while letting him beat the tar out of his best friend, or at least try to. He had to admit, the idiot had gotten better. Shrugging it off, he returned to the reason why he needed to relax, for the entire day the man would not stop talking about his two week old son. He didn't understand it. The small child couldn't mold chakra, walk, or even talk for that matter; the best it could do was cry and need a new diaper from time to time. A small knock on his door distracted him from his musing.

Looking over he called out for the person to come in before setting down his glass. "Itachi!" he greeted, "It's good to see you. I guess this means you are back from your mission right?" he asked. Itachi nodded letting a small quirk of a smile to appear. "Yes I am but I have other matters to attend to. My purpose for stopping by is to ask for your availability to meet for dinner with mother and me and to discuss something of importance with you."

Sasuke stood for a minute before nodding. "I'm free; does it have something to do with the clan? He asked. Itachi shrugged a little in response. "In some ways it is in relation to the clan but not entirely. Also the dinner will be at Kosukukiwa; hopefully this note will give you an idea on the topic."

Itachi held out a little scrap of paper to his brother who scanned it quickly before stifling a chuckle.

_'Intelligent & Pretty but not a Kunoichi. Grandchild will be intelligent but possibly not a Shinobi.'_

"I see that mother is off on her matchmaking again, maybe you should find yourself a girlfriend to solve the problem?" he suggested lightly, both of them sitting down. Itachi nodded before responding with a poke to the others forehead. "Foolish brother, if mother is starting up with matchmaking then you will be involved as well, and of course, she wrote about a grandchild. I don't think a girlfriend will be enough for her this time."

"Why a grandchild? Kakashi is still single and he's older than us, we're still young." Itachi raised an eyebrow with his timed response. "It most likely has to do with your teammate's child." A smirk found its way onto his face at Sasuke's response. "You mean his two week old son Boruto?! Naruto wouldn't stop talking about him today for even a moment."

"Patience brother, I thought I would give you a heads up seeing as I have a mission soon on Sunagakure and she will turn her attentions towards you, seeing as your teammate requested some off time you won't be leaving the village that often. I am off to return to my apartment now, see you at dinner."

As Sasuke saw his brother leave, he began cursing in his mind. _'Damn that Naruto for having a son. Damn that Boruto for putting me in this predicament.' _

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>At Kosukukiwa a family of three was seen enjoying their dinner amidst the citizens of Konoha.<p>

"I visited Kushina today and she was having Boruto over. She said that everyday feels brighter and fulfilling because of the baby." Mikoto started.

"I hope you had a wonderful day Mother." Itachi said.

"Hn" He replied.

"Don't you agree that having a baby in the house is nice?" Mikoto continued.

"I'm sure Uncle Obito and Aunt Rin would not mind if you want to babysit Minato." Itachi suggested.

"Hn" He replied.

"Minato is different. I meant a baby in the family." Mikoto persisted.

"Uncle Obito is an Uchiha and everyone in the Uchiha Clan is family." Itachi said.

"Hn" He replied.

"Of course Obito is a family. I'm not saying he's not and Sasuke you are given a mouth and voice so use words when giving your opinion." Mikoto fumed.

"I apologize Mother." He replied.

"I was on the market today searching for a gift to Boruto because a best friend should be generous to her best friend's grandchild. I found a cute bib with fox eating ramen design and I immediately thought that it will suit Boruto. While I am waiting for it to be wrapped, I met Setsuna and we exchanged news about our families. Do you remember her daughters Hikari and Ayumi?" Mikoto asked.

"It has been so long Mother. I'm not sure if I remember them." Itachi answered.

"Is one of them the snot nosed girl who stalked Itachi? Or the one who threw a tantrum cause we left early when Father asked us to show our progress in Ninjutsu? Or the one attacked by Shisui when she tried to peek at us when we're off to swimming? Or the one…" He answered.

"Enough Sasuke, it's not them." Mikoto stopped Sasuke's further recounting of their fangirls' antics.

"Are you sure? What color is their hair? I have few more memories I can share that might refresh Itachi's memories." He offered.

"Thanks for the offer Sasuke. I'm sure some of your offers already helped Itachi in remembering some of his friends before he graduated from the academy. Hikari was his age and Setsuna was telling me that Hikari went traveling to learn different dishes not only from the 5 great shinobi nations but also on other countries as well. She's a great cook. I'm sure she'll be glad to prepare some foreign cabbage dish that she learned for Itachi. Ayumi is your age Sasuke. I think it would be great if you can reminiscence the past since you seem to remember a lot." Mikoto suggested.

"I'm sorry Mother but it would be rude of me to impose on Hikari-san without notice. I'll be leaving in 2 days for a mission in Sunagakure and I am not sure when I would return. The negotiation between councils took a lot of time and patience." Itachi declined.

"I understand Itachi but Sasuke I heard you'll be in the village for a while since Naruto requested a leave in his shinobi duties to focus on his fatherly duties while Hinata is resting in the hospital." Mikoto said.

"I'm sorry Mother but Naruto asked me to help him out with Boruto." He replied.

"I'm sure Kushina could help Naruto." Mikoto reasoned.

"She can't because she's off to go visit Karin in Kusagakure. She mentioned something about family knowing the good news personally and not in papers." He said.

"Ah Karin, she's a wonderful lady and has the great life force of an Uzumaki. Will she be visiting soon?" Mikoto inquired.

"I did not ask." He answered.

"It's getting late and cold outside. Allow us to escort you home Mother." Itachi interrupted before his Mother began another series of questions.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>The family of three were walking and enjoying the peacefulness of the night. The moon is shining. The stars are twinkling. Itachi offered his coat to his mother to make sure she's comfortable. They passed the park on their way home and admired the latest addition in it.<p>

"Don't you agree that Gazebo is perfect for a resting area after a romantic stroll in the park?" Mikoto started.

"Are you hoping for someone to take you on a romantic stroll on the park Mother?" He asked.

"Of course not, I only have your Father in my heart. I'm just saying that it could be a nice resting area if you will take Hikari and Ayumi in the park." Mikoto answered.

"It's a peaceful night Mother. Let's give this topic a rest." Itachi interjected.

"Speaking of peace, I will have a peace of mind if I know that both of you are being taken care of." Mikoto said.

"We're being taken care of Mother. We don't ignore our health." Itachi replied.

"Both of you know what I meant. I know you both think you're so strong and great and who needs a woman certainly not me. Believe me you need one and mother knows best." Mikoto argued.

"We know Mother but we have a very capable woman looking after us." Itachi answered.

"You do? When are you going to introduce her to me?" Mikoto asked.

"It's you Mother." Itachi answered.

"Very sweet Itachi, I won't insist on you finding a woman until you return from your mission in Sunagakure but I am not going to give up my mission to find both of you a good woman. So Sasuke when will you find yourself a capable woman?" Mikoto asked.

"I am happy to have you Mother." He replied.

"Nice try but Itachi already said that." Mikoto said.

"He may have said it first but I also feel the same." He argued.

"Find a better excuse, so if you are not keen in Ayumi. I'm sure Hikari would not mind to cook for you." Mikoto suggested.

"I'm not an Akimichi or Naruto." He replied.

"Isn't Naruto your friend and rival? Don't you want to start your own family too?" Mikoto persisted.

"My friendship and rivalry to Naruto does not extend to Homemaking." He answered.

"There's more to life than shinobi life Sasuke." Mikoto said.

"I know Mother but it doesn't have to be now. We're here Mother. Take care and good night Mother." He said.

"Good night Mother." Itachi said.

"Good night both of you and don't stay up late just because you live in your apartments." Mikoto said as she hugged and kiss her sons on their cheek.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>"Mother doesn't waste time." Itachi mused when Mikoto is out of earshot.<p>

"And she's just getting started." He replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions. Also was the dialogue too much? Should I lessen it? I hope I'm not portraying them as rude to Mikoto, I want it to seem like a family banter.<p> 


	3. Itachi's Special One

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story. I would like to inform that pairings is not yet final, feel free to voice your opinions though I could not guarantee it would be the final pairings since there could be some that I have overlooked. Kindly help me in decision making at the AN at the bottom.

Beta'd by TheFoxDen

"Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

Chapter 3: Itachi's Special One

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi's POV<p>

—oOo—

Itachi was waiting quietly in the reception area of the Kazekage's Tower and listening to the warm wind billowing around the outside world. He had informed the Kazekage of his arrival and was dismissed afterwards to wait for the sand jounin Baki. He could not help but compare Suna to Konoha whenever he visited the village. In Konoha people are usually rushing around at any time of the day while in Suna they focused more on the early morning and evening hours to hide from the oppressing rays of the sun. He couldn't help but wonder if he preferred it here to Konoha despite its climate due to his mother's recent hobby.

Before he left the village, he had seen his mother talking to various women that might fit in the same age group that he and his brother fell in to. The constant mentioning of Boruto is very apparent. He wondered how his younger brother is holding up to his mother's antics...

_'His nightmares are probably about Boruto.'_ he thought as a small smirk threatened to show.

"I apologize for making you wait Uchiha-san. Sometimes the councils' age makes them a little less cooperative towards remembering meeting times." came Baki's voice interrupting his musings. "Do you have the documents?" he asked.

"Here they are." Itachi said as he gave Baki a sealed scroll.

"Thank you, you may explore the village and return here at 5pm to have you escorted in your room. As of now you are registered to stay for five days but it could be lengthened or shortened depending on how long the council will discuss these documents." Baki said.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>'I've tried all the meat dishes and the best hamburger steak in Suna according to Kankuro. I guess I'll take the more adventurous route and have some salted tongue and cactus juice.' (AN: it was mentioned in the databook that his least favorite food is steak but Kankuro was very persuasive.)<p>

After having his Lunch, he continued to browse in the market for possible souvenirs for his family and friends.

_'Yokan and Maron glace for Mother, another cactus for Sasuke, shawl for Aunt Rin, puppet for Minato, turban for Uncle Obito and Scorpion's venom for Shisui. I guess Mother's and Sasuke's souvenirs will have to wait until the day before I leave Suna.'_

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>It was his third day in Suna, and the council is still deliberating about the documents. He received a note from the messenger that his request for Scorpion's venom was approved and he can pick it up today.<p>

_'Trust Shisui to choose the most taxing venom to request in Suna'_

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After depositing the venom in his room, he decided to spend his time in The Oasis. After spending hours in The Oasis, a multipurpose building where visitors could train, play strategy games, relax and enjoy Suna's famous delicacies, he decided to visit the hospital. The village specializes in poisons, there's bound to be some interesting things there.<p>

"Itachi-san, I didn't know you were in Suna." Someone behind him said.

"Haruno-san, I was on an errand regarding some council matters. Did you just arrive?" He asked.

"Yes, there's a spinal cord operation and the Suna's medical ninjas requested for my assistance since I have worked with them before." Sakura replied.

"I remembered that you were in the medical division during the war." He said.

"That too but it was more on the fact that we have good working relationship before the war. I was tasked to help Kankuro when he was poisoned by Sasori." She explained.

"I see, I will not hold you off to your task. You're a really great medical ninja. Tsunade-sama is very proud of being your master." He said.

"Thank you Itachi-san. That's very kind of you. See you around." She replied with a smile on her face as she waved to him while rushing to a door labeled medical personnel only.

_'She has a lovely smile and she seems working well with Sasuke so I think I'll get along with her fine'_

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He was off to have dinner when he noticed Sakura walking down the Sandy road ahead of him.<p>

"Haruno-san, where are you headed?" He asked politely as he nodded in greeting to her.

"Itachi-san, Haruno-san makes me sound so old. Sakura is fine. I'm looking for a great place to have dinner. Want to accompany me?" Sakura invited, reasoning the company would be welcome.

"I was heading that way myself, I wouldn't mind that." He said.

"So what are you in the mood for?" She asked.

"Gizzards and Cactus juice" he answered another smirk threatening to break free.

"You like those? I did not know you are into exotic food." She commented.

"I'm not but I am going to try all the dishes they have here in Suna." He explained.

"Good luck with that, I'm fine with their Cactus Salad and juice." She replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He enjoyed his conversation with Sakura during dinner. He was a little dissapointed when they reached her accommodation but of course didn't let it show, he was an Uchiha after all. Medical business and Political business reside in separate buildings. He stayed another two weeks in Suna and he spent his time with Sakura whenever she's free from medical duties. He enjoyed his time with her and maybe he isn't at the Boruto point yet but he thinks he could try his luck in pursuing Sakura as a romantic interest.<p>

—oOo—

First, he needed to get some more information regarding Sakura to check their compatibility because spending time together in Suna is different than when you're spending time in Konoha. You don't have a lot of options for companions in Suna while in Konoha you're bound to meet an acquaintance in every other alley. Second, he needed to divert his mother's attentions. He can't really gather information and pursue romantic interest with Sakura if he is off to surprise dates arranged by his mother. Third, if he is compatible with Sakura then he will make his move when she returned.

—oOo—

_'I need to know where to gather information and assistance regarding Sakura. I can't ask her parents they might think it was serious and it will be a problem if we're not compatible. Sasuke doesn't seem to care about romance regarding his teammates so I doubt he can lend his assistance. Naruto could not keep a secret so I can't ask him. Tsunade is protective of her student and Shizune might learn of it too. I can't risk the information leaking to the other shinobis. My mother is obviously not a choice. I heard Sai is not well versed with human emotions so I can't ask him too. The Yamanaka girl, Inoichi's daughter is her best friend. She knows Sakura and I heard from Shisui that she's a romantic so she'll help and keep it a secret if I explained my circumstances.'_ Itachi ended his musing with a smile.

He knew what he had to do when he returned home. He gave his clearance document to the guard on duty and started his way towards Konoha at a leisurely pace. He began planning on how to approach the Yamanaka girl regarding his problem while watching as the sand blew around him.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions.<p>

Please **help me decide on who will be interested with Sakura.** Anyone in the series (dead or alive) is fine **except Naruto** because he already has Boruto with Hinata and **Sasuke** because if by chance it would be SasuSaku ending. He won't be interested this early.

Please **help me on deciding who broke Ino's heart** **Gaara or Shikamaru.** (Though it doesn't mean that they can't be a pair in the end)

Thank you very much for the help


	4. Uchiha Itachi's Hero

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 4: Uchiha Itachi's hero

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino's POV<p>

—oOo—

It was another day in Konoha. People are out on the streets hurrying to open their shops or be on time for their jobs. The sun is shining brightly. The wind is blowing gently. The birds are chirping their morning songs. A woman with platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail wearing orange T-shirt and grey pants was seen walking towards the Yamanaka Flower shop.

'_It seems like today is going to be a good day, if only she's not on duty at the shop. She'd love to enjoy the sun or go shopping, but then again I won't really enjoy shopping today since Forehead is in Suna. I'll just hope that Forehead will bring back some fashionable items for me. I guess it's time to open the shop.'_

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino began watering the plants, adding some fertilizer, sweeping the floor, wiping the windows and preparing the register. The regular customers started arriving such as the daughter of the restaurant owner down the street, Genma the village playboy who is off to seduce another lady and the hospital maintenance man. After the last customer left with his order, she decided to check the identity of the shinobi, who was on the roof of the shop since its opening. It could be a friend in a D or C ranked mission in the area. It's nice to have someone to talk to when there's no customer. When she checked to see who was on the roof, she did not expect to see Itachi.<p>

"Aren't you too elite, to be doing D and C rank missions?" She asked.

"I'm not too elite to do D or C ranked missions though I wonder what gave you such an idea." He answered.

"That alley there" she pointed at the alley near the flower shop" is Tora's favorite so if you are off to catch her. One could just wait over here until the cat dropped by." She explained.

"You've been keeping this information since when?" He curiously asked. Every genin had their troubles and hardship with that cat and one could have been spared because the cat has a favorite alley.

"A shinobi is allowed to keep their secrets especially if it is advantageous to oneself." She vaguely answered.

"A shinobi keeping his strategy, bloodline and jutsu a secret is advantageous to oneself. Keeping the information regarding Tora's favorite alley is not." He replied.

"It is advantageous, maybe not to the shinobis tasked to capture Tora but it was certainly advantageous to me." She said.

"How is it advantageous to you?" He asked completely bewildered on its advantages.

"I get entertained watching them capture the cat. Some genins ended up with way too embarrassing predicaments and such information allows one to ask for little favors." She answered.

"You blackmail genins?" He asked.

"I don't blackmail anyone. It's just with embarrassing encounters, people get more open to you thus one became more friendly to each other. No stiff politeness or shyness that prevents one to be more honest to oneself. Friendship and helping hands goes hand in hand thus I do get some little favors every now and then." She clarified as she doesn't want any damage in her reputation.

"That's an interesting method of gaining friendship." He commented.

"So if you're not doing a C or D ranked mission, may I know why the pride of Uchiha Clan is waiting in our roof for four hours?" She teased.

"I forgot Yamanakas are sensor ninjas too. I was actually here to have a chat with you but you seemed so busy since the opening of the shop and you might need some rest thus I'm waiting." He explained.

"Please tell me that you're not sent by your mother." She said.

"My reason for seeking you out is not because Mother sent me, but it is somewhat related to her." He explained.

"Please get down from the roof and come inside the shop to talk. It gets tiring to talk to you when I have to lift my head up to see you". She said as she motioned Itachi to follow her.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi get down from the roof and entered the flower shop.<p>

"Have a seat." Ino offered the seat near the counter.

"Yamanaka-san, first I would like to request that our conversation be private thus you can't share it to anyone else not even your best friend." Itachi started.

"Yamanaka-san is my father. It's Ino and don't' worry I can keep a secret." She assured.

"While I was in Suna, I met Sakura-san and we seemed to get along well but Suna is different from Konoha. Will we still get along here, so in order to know the answer, I decided to ask you." He asked.

"Forehead is a good friend. If you became friends in Suna, you'll still be friends in Konoha." She answered.

"I'm not really thinking about friendship. Though I still like to be her friend but I want to pursue a romantic relationship with her." He clarified.

"First, I know forehead but I really don't know you aside from you're Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Prodigy and an elite Shinobi. Second, did you ask Sasuke if it was okay to court Sakura." She said.

"Sasuke is Sakura's teammate why must I ask him. Am I going to ask Naruto and Sai to?" He asked.

"Sasuke is Sakura's teammate and ex-boyfriend. Like when a friend wants to ask another friend's ex-girlfriend, one must ask to avoid awkwardness and conflict." She stated though there was a trace of sadness when she explained the past relationship of Sasuke and Sakura.

"I never heard of them being a couple. Did Sakura-san tell you?" He asked while wondering how he never heard of it.

"I saw and heard them. Also how serious are you in pursuing a relationship with her? I will hate to help you in pursuing her only to learn a week after that you broke her heart." She explained while somewhat sounding threatening or she hoped she sounded threatening enough to Itachi.

"I'm not saying I love her nor I have a crush on her but I like her and I am interested in her thus I came to you to inquire if we're really compatible. I would hate to destroy a wonderful friendship because I misunderstood my feelings towards her." He said.

"I understand so how is this related to your mother?" She asked.

"Before we begin discussing how it was related to my Mother, why were you against my presence if I was sent by my Mother?" He inquired.

"A question should be answered properly and not answered by another question. Regarding your question, I have nothing against your mother. I know she's a wonderful woman but I'm not really comfortable around her these days." She said.

"Any particular reason why?" He asked though he had a vague idea for the answer.

"Your mother, a good person she might be, seems to be pushing your brother to me." She confessed.

"What did she do?" He asked curiously while wondering if it was only Ino whom his mother is pushing to Sasuke. He doubt that Ino is alone in her plight

"We accidentally met when I visited Asuma-sensei's grave. We talked about each other then she began citing Sasuke's achievements and asking about my opinion of him. Then she suddenly ordered flower arrangements. Not that I'm not happy, it's good for the business but she seems to force Sasuke to pick it up and if Sasuke is not free, she'll ask me to deliver it to your house. I have no qualms with delivering flowers. It is part of our services but when delivering is becoming an excuse to force me to dinner with your brother. That's another issue. There's no reason for your mother to need flower arrangements daily." She said.

"Do you hate Sasuke?" He wondered because he remembered that Ino was one of Sasuke's fangirls and she's not shy to show how much she adored his brother.

"I don't hate him. I just don't want to be coerced to date someone." She clarified.

"Sasuke's a good guy. Perhaps you don't need to force yourself if you give him a chance. You might adore him again." He advised.

"Are you sure you're not under the orders of your Mother? Or is this your ploy so that if by some miracle that we ended up liking each other. You'll be free from your mother's matchmaking ways." She said.

"I'm not under her orders. It's because I remember your Sasuke-kun days so I thought it wouldn't be so bad for you. If you fell for him once, you could do it again." He replied.

"Those Sasuke-kun days as you named it is just a crush from a naïve child. It is an infatuation nothing more nothing less. I am currently nursing a broken heart. So no matter how much you're advertising your brother. I'm not going to buy it." She said.

"Would it make you feel better if I tell you that you're not alone on your plight?" He offered.

"Not really but it would make me feel better to understand what was happening." She replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi narrated the situation to her.<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn that Boruto, he seemed to inherit Naruto's knack for being a troublemaker. So are you interested in Sakura or you're just using her to appease your Mother?" She asked.<p>

"I'm interested but like I said before if it was not love yet but it might become one. So I need your help." He said.

"Hearing the Uchiha Itachi is in need of my help sounds very wonderful. How many people out there can proudly say they helped Uchiha Itachi." She declared.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He queried.

* * *

><p>"It is a yes. I think I should add Uchiha Itachi's hero in my ninja records." She responded.<p>

"So I'll see you tomorrow Yamanaka-san?" He inquired.

"It's Ino but if you prefer Hero-san or Hero-sama. I won't hold it against you. You can come here after the rush hour of the regular customers. You can help me in tidying the shop too." She said.

"Will I become your hero if I helped in the shop?" He jokingly asked.

"It takes more than some tidying to be Yamanaka Ino's hero. See you tomorrow." She answered and escorted him outside the shop.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions.<p> 


	5. Mikoto knows best

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 5: Mikoto knows best

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Mikoto's POV<p>

—oOo—

It was another day in Konoha, academy students hurrying to the academy, genin teams walking to the Hokage tower to get mission, merchants selling their goods, Kakashi reading another Icha-icha book, Gai and his student circling the village and Mikoto Uchiha banging on her son's door. The last one is unusual, some people pause to wonder what Uchiha Itachi had done to have his mother out for blood this early.

"Itachi! Itachi! Itachi, open the door. I know you're back already. Don't force me to break this door down." She shouted at the door.

"I would appreciate if you spared the door Mother." Someone behind her said.

"Why are you outside?" She asked confusedly because she made sure to arrive earlier than the time when his son leaves his apartment.

"I bought us some breakfast. We can continue this conversation inside Mother." Itachi replied as he gestured to the bag he's carrying.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She's amused with her son's choice of breakfast and was that pudding she saw being stashed in the refrigerator. Her son does not have sweet tooth. When she saw Itachi finished sorting his bags and setting up the breakfast table, she took her seat.<p>

'_Time for business'_

"Are you on a vegetarian diet?" She asked an innocent question while taking some salad, banana and apple from the pile on the table. She doesn't need her son to be on his guard when she's gathering information.

"Not really, I'm just in the mood for healthier breakfast those eggs, bacons and sausages are high in calories and fat." Itachi answered nonchalantly.

"You're watching your calorie and fat intake since when?" She asked while her matchmaking radar was switched on. _'That's definitely a girl's influence. Finally, my prayers are being answered. If things kept on going this smoothly I'll have a grandbaby very soon.' _

"I'm not really watching my calorie and fat intake. It's just on a whim. May I know what brought you this early Mother not that I'm not happy to see you; it was just a little early than your usual time of visit." Itachi placated, hoping to change the topic.

"I met Emiko yesterday and she told me what a dashing young man you are when she saw you last week in the library. You would not believe my surprise in hearing that news but I masked my surprise well. But before I get sidetracked with how great I masked my surprise, how long have you been in Konoha and why did you not visit me?" She asked.

"Forgive me Mother for not informing you of my arrival earlier but after my return I was tasked to do ANBU duties in the village and I would like to spend my time with you unconstrained by my ANBU duties." Itachi answered.

"That's good to hear, I would be sad, if you were not visiting because you're hiding from me." She made a dramatic pause. "This widowed Mother needs some affection from her sons from time to time. I have a very good idea on how you can make it up to me. Are you free tomorrow?" She inquired excitedly. Her matchmaking gears are spinning and ready to pounce on the slightest opening.

"Yes but I could still be summoned to do ANBU duties on short notice. It would be rude of me to suddenly leave early." Itachi answered.

"I doubt Sasuke will find you rude. Kushina and I believed that Naruto and Hinata need some relaxation time from their parenting roles so I am tasking you and Sasuke to look after Boruto while we take Naruto and Hinata to Yugakure for the weekend. We will leave Boruto here on Friday. Since you are free tomorrow, you can educate Sasuke on how to take care of the baby early as a precaution before you get summoned to do your work." She said.

"Have you informed Sasuke of your plans?" Itachi asked.

"Not yet, but I'll tell him today. I know he is free for the day and I made sure of that to the Hokage. Though Sasuke is free, he will still need your knowledge since Sasuke had no experience in handling a baby." She responded.

"I understand Mother. You can tell Sasuke that he can stay over while looking after Boruto." Itachi replied.

"Okay. It was nice to see you. Please do lessen your shinobi duties and free more schedules to bond with your mother. I am off to visit Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she kissed her son's cheek.

"Goodbye and take care Mother and say my greetings to Sasuke." Itachi replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She's pretty sure that Itachi would be summoned tomorrow and Sasuke would have a hard time looking after Boruto tomorrow.<p>

'_I need someone who is knows how to handle a baby, familiar with Sasuke and could be tricked in visiting Sasuke. The civilian daughters are sure to have some knowledge and would love to visit Sasuke but I'm not sure if Sasuke would even open the door for them. If only Sakura is not in Sunagakure it could be the perfect getting back together event for them.'_ Her musings were interrupted by a jingling of bells and a cheery farewell to a customer. _'I found Sasuke's helper. It's time to plan on how to make her visit Sasuke. She's getting wary of my surprise dates with Sasuke.'_

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Mikoto arrived at Sasuke's apartment. Her son is not a social butterfly and he isn't with Naruto. She's sure he's in his apartment. She won't repeat the earlier mistake at Itachi's apartment. She began knocking on the door.<p>

"Mother? What brings you here? I already delivered the flower you asked me to pick up at Yamanaka Flower Shop." Sasuke greeted.

"Can't a mother visit her son for no reason? Before you start questioning me further, you should invite me first." She admonished her youngest.

"Forgive me Mother. It was not my intention to be rude. Please come inside and make yourself at home." Sasuke requested.

"I was back from visiting Itachi and I told him my plans with Kushina to take Naruto and Hinata to Yugakure for the weekend. We'll drop Boruto tomorrow at Itachi's place. You are expected to be there early in the morning to know the basics in taking care of a baby since there's a chance that Itachi would be summoned to do ANBU duties. I already asked the Hokage to clear your schedule for tomorrow so you have no reason to decline." She stated.

"Why at Itachi's and not here?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi's place is bigger and much safer for the baby. I better see you there when we dropped Boruto over." She warned.

"I'll be there. It's not like I was given any other choice." Sasuke answered.

She ignored the jibe regarding his lack of freedom for choosing. "I'm glad that you see it my way. I'll be going now to inform Kushina that we can proceed with our plans. It was nice to see you. Goodbye." She said as she hugged and kissed his son's cheek.

"Take care and goodbye Mother." Sasuke replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After telling Kushina the news, she helped them with the packing of the trip. She visited the Hokage tower to file for the necessary documents regarding their vacation. When she returned home, she recapped the events of the day and she wondered who caught Itachi's interest.<p>

'_Is she from Suna or is she someone from the village? I hoped that if it was from Suna, the woman would have no qualms in living here. She knows from Kushina how difficult it would be to live in a different village and the fact that Itachi is one of the most sought after bachelors in the village will not help the woman in settling in. That aside, I guess I have to step up in finding Sasuke his woman which reminds me I better start planning on how to make Yamanaka Ino visit Sasuke.'_

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions.<p> 


	6. A day with Boruto

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story. I have no experience with babies or any type of babysitting. Information pertaining to such is from google or other fanfic.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 6: A day with Boruto

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

—oOo—

He arrived before sunrise at his brother's apartment and knocked on his door. It's better to be early and bother Itachi than suffer the consequences if his mother deemed him late. The woman has her own brand of torture that she disguised as mother's love. He shuddered as he remembered her so affectionate lunch that she personally delivered when he was off on a jounin mission. His teammates never forget to remind him of that incident.

"Good morning Sasuke. Come inside." Itachi invited as he opened the door.

He entered his brother's apartment and noticed some changes in the furniture from the last time he visited. Seeing his reaction to the place, his brother enlightened him of the changes.

"Naruto delivered some of the basic furniture for Boruto yesterday and I asked him to help in moving some of my furniture to make it more organize for the babysitting. Boruto is the first baby you'll babysit. Think of it as a practice for when mother is done with you." Itachi said.

"It's not funny Itachi." He replied.

"Did you have breakfast already?" Itachi inquired.

"Yes. Thanks for the offer. I'll just go to your guest bedroom to sort my things." He answered as he carried his bag towards the guest room.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After sorting his things, he went to the living room to chat with his brother while waiting for their mother and Boruto. They began exchanging news about each other and on how Sasuke's fairing regarding their mother's matchmaking.<p>

"It's not really fair that I'm the only one suffering." He complained.

"Don't be too confident. You're not alone, you're dates suffer too." Itachi rebutted.

"They masked their sufferings really well with their constant excuse for physical contact and giggling." He refuted.

"I don't think all of your dates were like that." Itachi commented.

"I guess not everyone but it doesn't mean they are suffering to. Besides I am not an only child, why are you exempted to this torture and you're the older one. If one of us must settle and start a family it should be you. You've already enjoyed life way longer than I am." He reasoned.

"That's just the way it works Sasuke." Itachi said.

"You shouldn't be secretive and let your brother know on how to avoid this torture." He stated.

"Don't be melodramatic. It's unbecoming of you." Itachi said.

"Hn" He annoyingly replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After hours of conversation, Mikoto arrived with Boruto and his baby things.<p>

"That's all the things you'll need and there's even spares. We'll have to go so that we will make it to Yugakure while the sun is up. Take care and goodbye. I'll see you when we returned." Mikoto said as she dumped the things to him and passed Boruto to Itachi. Before she left, she kissed their cheeks goodbye.

He was looking at Itachi who was holding Boruto. '_The baby is so small, I'm not confident enough to be left alone with that. What if I accidentally squashed it while carrying it?'_

"Sasuke, come here. You need to learn how to hold him since there's a chance that I'll be summoned. I'll also explain what these things are." Itachi said upon noticing him staring.

After explaining the usage of the new furniture as well as the baby things. Boruto cried and Itachi calmed the boy after feeding him and demonstrating to Sasuke what to do. They were staring at the sleeping boy.

"Peace, the seemingly impossible dream of our ancestors, is finally here but then you came into the world and wailed very loudly." Itachi murmured to Boruto.

"Now as days go by, it makes me wonder if we really did achieve peace." He continued upon remembering his suffering.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi was summoned by an ANBU. Today is not his lucky day. He was left with that thing alone. The silence was broken by a loud wail from Boruto. He tried the things Itachi told him but Boruto won't calm down. He don't know when Itachi will be back since it was an ANBU mission. He doesn't know anyone who could help him and the wailing is not helping his thoughts. A knock broke his train of thought.<p>

'_Why would Itachi knock?'_

He was surprised to see Yamanaka Ino at the front door.

"They forgot to leave you Boruto's toy." She said but upon hearing Boruto's loud wailing she admonished. "Why are you not calming him down? It's bad for the baby to cry that long."

"It's not like I want him crying but he won't calm down. I tried the things that Itachi said but they don't work." He explained because he won't be blamed for something that's not his fault.

"Give the man an S-ranked mission and you won't hear any complaints but leave him a baby and he's a mess." She said while he led her to Boruto.

'_I am not a mess but I won't tell her that. What would I do if she changed her mind in calming the baby?'_

He watched Ino calmed the baby after she washed her hands with the sanitizer.

"You're good with babies. Is that because every girl has the mother instincts?" He asked.

"You're being chauvinistic. " She replied as she smacked his shoulders. "Just because someone is a woman, it doesn't mean she's good with babies. I just have the experience in handling them since I helped in babysitting Asuka when she was born. How long since the last time you fed Boruto?" She asked.

"Before Itachi left so around three hours ago" he answered.

"Warmed the milk, Boruto needs to eat." She ordered.

"How warm should the milk be?" He asked.

"Hold Boruto for me and follow me to the kitchen." She ordered him again.

'_She is so bossy, no wonder Shikamaru always call her troublesome'_

After feeding Boruto and helping the baby fall asleep, Ino gave further instructions on what to do such as alternating the position of baby's head, making sure that the baby is at his back when resting and other must do and must not do.

"If you're worried for the baby then stay for a while and help me out. I am not confident that I won't damage that baby even with this long list you made." He said.

"You're lucky Naruto and Hinata are my friends. I don't want them to have a damaged baby." She replied.

"How did Boruto's toy end up in your hands?" He asked though he had a feeling that his mother has something to do with it.

"I was manning the flower shop when your mother and the Namikazes dropped by because your mother has to place an order for another flower arrangement."

*Flashback*

"Kushina, I just remembered that I forgot to place an order at the Yamanaka flower shop." Mikoto said.

Mikoto and the Namikazes stopped and made a detour to the flower shop. The bells in the flower shop jingled upon their entry.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower shop. How may I help you?" Ino greeted.

"Hello Ino/Ino-chan/Ino-san" greeted by Mikoto and the Namikazes.

"I forgot to place an order as I was busy preparing for our trip. I would like a flower arrangement consisting of terracotta roses, red alstroemeria, yellow Viking micro poms, ruscus and leather leaves. I would like to have it by Monday." Mikoto said.

"Got it Mrs. Uchiha." She replied as she finished writing the requested flowers for the arrangement.

"Thank you Ino." Mikoto said then upon looking at Hinata. "Oh my. Is that Boruto's favorite toy?" She continued as she gestured to the toy hanging at Hinata's travel pack.

Upon checking the mentioned toy, Hinata said "Yes, it is and Boruto will look for it. How did it end up in my pack?" She wondered.

"But Itachi's place is 45 minutes away from here and we're running out of time." Mikoto said then she glanced at Ino.

Ino understood the not so subtle favor. "I could deliver it to Itachi's place when I have my lunch break." She offered.

"That's great. Thank you Ino. This is the address of Itachi's place." Mikoto said as she wrote the address on a separate sheet of paper in the counter.

"Thanks Ino/Ino-san/Ino-chan" the Namikazes added.

"No worries. I am happy to help." Ino replied though she had a vague idea on how Boruto's toy ended up at Hinata's pack.

*Flashback end*

"That's my mother for you." He said.

"I thought I would be giving the toy to Itachi but upon seeing you here I am definitely sure that it's your mother's idea." Ino commented.

"My mother's meddling aside. I'm glad you're here. I really don't know what to do with Boruto earlier." He said.

"You're welcome and I'm glad I came to. Boruto would have been too pitiful if I didn't." She replied with a smirk.

"Hn." He grunted.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After their talk, Ino returned in babysitting Boruto while he stayed in the guest room. When he was getting a little hungry, he decided to venture in the kitchen and see if there's something he could eat. When he arrived at the kitchen he saw Ino.<p>

"I know that I asked you to stay and help me but you certainly have no problem in making yourself at home to someone's house." He said as he watched Ino eat the pudding from Itachi's refrigerator.

"Itachi won't mind if I eat the pudding. What would you like for dinner?" Ino asked.

"You can cook?" He questioned his astonishment clearly seen in his voice.

"That's rude. Of course I can cook. It's a requirement in being Choji's teammate." Ino defensively answered.

"No need to be defensive. I'm just asking." He placated.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>They finished having dinner and he must agree that Yamanaka Ino really knows how to cook. After helping her with the dishes (read as: ordered to do the dishes and cleaning the kitchen), Boruto with renewed energy wailed. He and Ino took turns in calming the baby but it seems the baby wants to be active when the sun is going down. Presently, Boruto is sleeping after Ino sang him a lullaby.<p>

"You did not hear anything." Ino said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"That's what I'm talking about. I'm glad we understand each other." Ino said while placing Boruto in his crib.

"Bossy" he muttered.

"Do you have something to share?" Ino asked while challenging him to repeat what he said.

"You must be hearing things." He denied.

"Nevermind, it's getting late. I have to go. Take care of Boruto properly." Ino said.

While he was escorting Ino at the door Boruto cried again, they returned to the room to calm him down. Sadly, he failed in calming the child. He mused that the child has a grudge against him but he won't mind because he has a grudge against the child too. He still blames him about his tortures. Ino managed to calm the baby but Boruto was holding on her hair. Whenever they free her hair and put Boruto on his crib, he cried again until Ino picked him up and calmed him again.

"He doesn't want to part with you." He commented.

"I would have never guessed if you haven't mentioned it." Ino sarcastically replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>While they were thinking on what action to take, Ino voiced her suggestion.<p>

"I can take him home with me but I'll need the diapers, formula, feeding bottles, clothes, pillow, blanket and toys for Boruto. I'll also need a thick jacket or coat to cover him on our way home." Ino said.

"That's a lot and is it safe to travel with a baby this late at night?" He asked.

"If the coat is thick and it was wrapped properly. It's safe. We can use the sealing scroll for the things I mentioned. I don't need the changing table and the crib. Boruto can share my bed." Ino clarified.

As they were preparing for the things to bring and searching for a thick enough coat. Itachi returned home.

"You're still up Sasuke." Itachi said then upon noticing Ino, he addressed teasingly. "Yamanaka-san, it's quite late to be visiting."

"It's Hero-sama for you. Must I always remind you? I'm lead to believe that you enjoy aggravating me with my name." Ino said.

"Forgive me Ino." Itachi smiled.

He's confused. He never knew that Ino and Itachi knew each other what more they seem to be good friends.

"Make yourself useful minion and bring me a thick coat for Boruto." Ino ordered Itachi.

"Why would Boruto need a coat?" Itachi asked.

"Boruto seemed to be very attached to Ino. We've been trying to separate them but Boruto won't stop crying until Ino held him again." He explained to Itachi.

"Does it always happen when you're with Boruto?" Itachi asked.

"I haven't visited him much so I can't say but it happened the last two times I visited him. He only let go when Hinata took him from me." Ino said.

"That's a predicament. If you won't mind you and Boruto can stay in my room for the night." Itachi offered.

"Thanks for the offer Itachi but I will feel bad to kick you out of your room. A thick coat would be fine. Right Boruto?" Ino said.

"It's really late to be out on the streets especially if you're going to carry a baby and the sofa is fine with me. I insist." Itachi insisted.

"I still think a thick coat is fine. I don't have any of my things for a sleepover." Ino replied.

"I have spare toothbrush, clean towels, and clothes you can borrow." Itachi offered.

"Okay, I'll take your offer. Thank you Itachi. Boruto and I will be staying in your room." Ino said as she walked towards Itachi's room.

"I never knew that you're good friends with her." He said.

"Like I never knew Sakura-san is your ex-girlfriend." Itachi replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: And that's a wrap. The continuation of the conversation is at the next chapter. Hope you like the story. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story.<p> 


	7. Morning with Ino Yamanaka

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the you for reading and your continuous support to my story. I have no experience with babies or any type of babysitting. Information pertaining to such is from google or other fanfic

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 7: Morning with Ino Yamanaka

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>"Sakura is not my ex-girlfriend and I don't know how it was an issue." Sasuke said<p>

"We don't keep secrets to each other. I thought that you'll trust me with the information about your girlfriend." He replied.

"I trust you and I would tell you if she really was my girlfriend. Where did you hear about it? I thought you're above village gossips." Sasuke refuted.

"Are you sure she's never been your girlfriend even years ago? Ino told me that she saw and heard the both of you. She even saw the both of you in a date." He asked.

"You believed in Ino more than your brother." Sasuke answered with trace of hurt in the revelation.

"Not really but there's something with the way she told me. She really believed that you were dating Sakura. You never denied about the date nor answered if she's been your girlfriend years ago." He explained his reasoning.

"I did not take…" Sasuke paused as if remembering something. "I think I understand what happened." Sasuke said.

"Then start explaining and enlighten me." He demanded.

"I'm beginning to see Ino's influence in you. You're becoming bossy." Sasuke teased.

"I'm not bossy and stop stalling and explain." He contested.

"It's 2 or 3 years ago and Mother was on her matchmaking ways. I asked Sakura to pretend to be my girlfriend. She knows it was a pretend relationship and to convince Mother we did go to a few dates that we knew Mother can spot us. I guess Ino was nearby when I introduced Sakura to Mother and that probably explained why she was distant whenever Mother forced a date between us. She's not interested with her bestfriend's ex-boyfriend." Sasuke said.

"I think it was more than that. She believed that you toy with her bestfriend's heart since you probably stop the pretend dating within a month thus no one took notice since Sakura is also your teammate." He added.

"I also don't remember seeing much of Ino last 2 or 3 years ago. Did she tell you where she went? Since I clarified the ex-boyfriend news, I would like to know since when did you become good friends with her? You don't really have the same circle of friends." Sasuke said.

"No need to be threatened Sasuke; I won't steal Itachi from you." Ino said.

"Eavesdropping is unbecoming of a lady Ino." He chastised Ino.

"Hush Itachi, I did not mean to eavesdrop. I can hear you from the hallway then I heard Sasuke's explanation on his pretend relationship with Sakura." Ino replied.

"So when did you become good friends?" Sasuke asked.

"It's around the time he returned from Suna." Ino answered.

"Seeing as you've pretty much heard everything in our conversation, would you mind telling me where you've been 2 or 3 years ago?" Sasuke asked.

"I was in Suna for a year. Now if the both of you are done with your questions and gossiping I'll just give Boruto another feeding." Ino replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He was greeted by melodious singing in the kitchen when he woke up. Hearing the voice of a girl, he deduced that it was Ino. '<em>She's probably preparing breakfast.'<em>

"We're done making breakfast Boruto. Who should we wake up first? Sasuke or Itachi?" Ino asked Boruto.

Boruto gurgled when Ino mentioned Sasuke

"I agree with you. Itachi probably had a rough night sleeping in the sofa. Let's wake up Sasuke." Ino said.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino entered the guest bedroom and placed Boruto on the other side of the bed. She began shaking Sasuke to wake him up.<p>

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Wake up Sasuke." Ino continuously repeated.

Ino still continued her shaking and calling Sasuke until an arm draped in her waist and brought her in the bed with Sasuke. A reverberating slap echoed in the house.

"What the hell Ino." Sasuke cursed.

Another slap was heard

"Stop hurting me abusive woman." Sasuke said.

"I'm not abusive. You both deserve those slaps. The first one is for *mumble* embracing *mumble* and dragging me in the bed and the second is for cursing in front of Boruto." Ino sniffed.

"A mild shove would have been enough." Sasuke grumbled.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino went to the living room with Boruto. She stood near him.<p>

"I'm pretty sure you were awakened by the commotion earlier Itachi stop feigning sleep." Ino said.

He made no reaction.

"Shikamaru is my teammate. I know when someone is feigning sleep. You'll get the morning greeting that Sasuke received if you don't get up." Ino continued.

"I knew you are attracted to me but there is no need to steal hugs when I'm sleeping. I'll give you one for free." He teased.

"Keep talking and you'll join Sasuke on the rosy cheeks club and it's not because he's blushing." Ino warned.

"Forgive me Ino but you should not set violence as an example for Boruto." He smirked knowing she can't argue with that.

"Let's just have breakfast." Ino said.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>The three of them are seated in the dining room. There're cabbage salad, fruits, milk and mixed fruit juice prepared in the table. He and Ino began serving themselves their breakfast.<p>

"I'm a man." Sasuke said.

"No one is saying otherwise but if you're having sexual orientation crisis, kindly discuss it elsewhere and not at the dining table." Ino advised.

"I'm not having a sexual orientation crisis. I'm confident with my masculinity." Sasuke said.

"Denial is the first symptom of one experiencing the crisis." Ino pointed out.

"You're infuriating. I'm not gay. I only meant to say that I am human." Sasuke replied.

"Now you're wondering what specie you are. It's not healthy Sasuke." Ino said with mock concern.

"I know that I am human. I'm emphasizing it because everything for breakfast is either leafy or fruits." Sasuke said exasperated.

'_I should invite Ino for breakfast with Sasuke more often. They are entertaining to watch. This cabbage salad is so good.'_

"There's nothing wrong with cabbage salad and fruits. They are not poisoned. Look at Itachi" Ino said while motioning her head towards him. "He's enjoying his breakfast like a true human should. You're annoying in the morning Sasuke. I think I need my tomatoes to cheer me up." Ino continued.

Ino left the dining area to get a bowl of cherry tomatoes. Sasuke seemingly understood that Ino will continue to annoy him if he did not eat the breakfast she prepared served himself a healthy portion of the cabbage salad.

'_She looks cute in my clothes.'_

They continued to enjoy their meal when a smack was heard in the table.

"What did I do now?" Sasuke complained.

"Stop eating my cherry tomatoes. Get your own. These are mine." Ino said while placing the bowl of cherry tomatoes to the side farthest away from Sasuke.

"Don't be stingy and those are Itachi's tomatoes. Seeing as I am his brother, I have more ownership rights for those tomatoes." Sasuke declared.

"I'm not being stingy. You already ate 7 cherry tomatoes from my bowl. I've been counting. Itachi is not like you. He will share his cherry tomatoes to his good friend right Itachi." Ino said while urging him with her eyes to agree with her.

He laughed. He'll definitely invite Ino for another breakfast with Sasuke.

"Don't be lazy Sasuke. Ino helped you with Boruto and made us breakfast. The least you can do is spare her cherry tomatoes." He decided.

"Thank you Itachi." Ino smiled brightly as she relished her cherry tomatoes.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted while leaving the table to get his own cherry tomatoes.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After eating breakfast and cleaning the apartment, He started to prepare for the day. When he returned at the living room, he could not see any trace of Ino and Boruto. As if reading his mind Sasuke told him that Ino took Boruto to her apartment and she'll be back after lunch.<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He was reading <strong>The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi<strong> that Shisui lent him. He liked the protagonist. He now understood the reason of the Fourth Hokage in naming his son. Don't get him wrong. He adored the Fourth Hokage but Fish cake is not really an intimidating name for a shinobi nor was weasel.

"Are you dating someone?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm still single Sasuke. Why did you ask?" He questioned.

"Mother is not pestering you. After seeing you with Ino, it made me wonder if you already have someone." Sasuke explained.

"I am not dating someone but I am interested in one." He shared.

"I think you should inform Mother about your interest in Ino. It would stop her from scheduling surprise dates between Ino and I." Sasuke said.

"Ino's not that bad but I'm not talking about Ino. It's someone else." He explained.

"You do know that girls are complicated creatures. Your special one might get the wrong idea." Sasuke commented.

"She won't. Now stop finding ways that you can use me to stop Mother in setting you up." He said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

He continued reading the book.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino returned with Boruto and a bento.<p>

"Thank you for the onigiri Ino." He said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he took an onigiri from the bento.

"I was thinking that at last you can finally talk but then you dashed my faith in miracles just by being you." Ino said to Sasuke.

Before Sasuke can retaliate, an incessant knocking was heard. When he opened the door, he was greeted by an orange blur who rushed to Ino.

"Boruto I miss you. I have lots of gifts for you." Naruto said as he snatched Boruto from Ino. "I bought you a mobile that produces flowing water sound which I think will relax you, a limited edition Yugakure plushy which I think you will find cute, a onesie with hot spring logo…" Naruto continued to ramble but Hinata interrupted him.

"You should thank the people who look after Boruto before you barged in. Also you can save explaining your gifts to Boruto at home." Hinata said to Naruto. "I apologize for our sudden intrusion Itachi-san and thank you for looking after him." Hinata continued as she bowed towards them.

"It's fine Hinata-san." He answered.

Naruto made 10 clones to help in moving the baby furniture and to pack Boruto's things.

"Sorry for barging as soon as you opened the door Itachi and thanks for looking after Boruto." Naruto said after he calmed down from missing his son.

"I did not do much in looking after Boruto. Ino-san did most of the work. Boruto seems to be attached to her." He replied.

"Thank you Ino." Naruto addressed Ino.

"You're welcome Naruto." Ino replied.

His mother and Aunt Kushina arrived when Naruto was finishing collecting Boruto's things. After some exchanging of pleasantries and gratitude, Mother began distributing gifts for us. After finishing the tale of Naruto's enthusiasm to see Boruto, everyone left to return to their homes.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like the story. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story.<p> 


	8. Haruno Sakura and the dorky ass

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 8: Haruno Sakura and the dorky ass

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino exited the hospital after finishing her shift. <em>'It's still early' <em>she thought when she looked up at the sky. She saw academy students chatting on their way home. _'It's been too long since I visited Kurenai-sensei and Asuka perhaps I should drop by at their house.'_ She was off to visit Kurenai's house when someone called her.

"Ino-pig" a ticked mark appeared in her forehead upon hearing the blasted name.

"Forehead you're back so soon. Did they send you back early because your forehead is making it too crowded in Suna?" She replied.

"Is that the way you should treat your wonderful best friend who took a 3 months mission in Suna for you? Especially since said best friend return home bearing gifts, I think purple will look good on Hinata and Tenten." Sakura smirked.

"Purple is not their color. Lavender may work for Hinata but Purple is a color of its own. Have I mentioned that Suna's sun had been good to you? That complexion brings out the charming pinkness of your hair." She commented.

"Charming pinkness of my hair huh; that's a new one. Come with me to my apartment and get your gifts. I've already exhausted my energy transporting them from Suna the least you could do is pick them up." Sakura complained.

"You make it sound like you carried something really heavy. Even without your super strength, carrying a scroll is not that heavy. Jokes and Insults aside, I really missed you especially that large forehead of yours that reflects the sunlight brightly." She said with mock seriousness.

"Continue talking like that and I'll find someone to receive those purple packages and I won't cover for your next unwanted mission." Sakura threatened.

"With all seriousness Sakura, welcome back and I really did miss you." She said with sincerity.

"Save your mushiness when we're in my apartment." Sakura replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived at Sakura's apartment. Sakura summoned the items stored in the scroll. She saw trinkets, clothes, ninja tools, cactus and food.<p>

"You certainly did some shopping in Suna." She commented upon the unexpected pile from the scroll.

"You're one to talk. They are only a quarter of what you brought back last time." Sakura refuted.

"Shopping is a hobby of mine. What's your excuse?" She defended.

"I did not shop much you're just exaggerating. This cactus is for you, as well as this purple dress, the shoes, this shawl, this necklace, this mirror, this purse, this plushy, this seeds … this handkerchief and this yokan." Sakura said as she placed the items in my arms.

"I know you love me but aren't these a lot." She commented.

"I almost forgot. This is for you too." Sakura said as she gave me an intricate box that looks expensive.

"What did you do? Don't worry I'll help you. I know a perfect place where you can hide the body. Did you accidentally obliterate my personal garden again? Don't worry I'm a kind person. I might be a little miffed at you for a moment but I'll forgive you. You don't have to bribe me this much. So what's in the box?" She asked as she accepted the box.

"I did not kill anyone. I don't want to think about your reason for having a perfect place to hide a dead body. I did not obliterate your personal garden and I am not bribing you. You should open it to know the answer." Sakura suggested.

Inside the box was a hairpiece with small gems designed as a purple cosmos. It was breathtaking and something that definitely costs fortune. "It's not my birthday. You did not need help in disposing a body and you did not obliterate my garden." She said then she looked at Sakura for some explanation.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked.

She can only nod her head in response.

"Then keep it as well as those other gifts, they are for you." Sakura said.

"Sakura, what are you hiding? The yokan and the cactus are enough but all of these are a lot. Not that I am not appreciating your generosity but with all the things you brought back. I got more than half of it." She asked.

"I told you I did not shop much. The yokan and cactus are from me and the rest of those gifts are from him." Sakura clarified.

"You know our circumstances. We can't be together." She insisted.

"I'm not forcing you to be with him. There's nothing wrong with accepting them if they are meant for you. He's a guy. He would not have any use of those things and I know that you'll like them when he asked me to deliver them to you. There's actually more but I told him you'll be too overwhelmed if I brought everything back. So just accept them, he's not demanding a relationship with you. He just wanted to pamper you." Sakura reasoned.

"But I don't really want him to pamper me." She replied.

"You love him and he loves you. You're the only one against pursuing a relationship with him. If only you'll give him the chance to prove you wrong regarding your doubts." Sakura said.

"Correction I like him not love. I don't even know if I like him for the right reasons." She said but she raised her hand to indicate that Sakura should let her continue. "Don't get me wrong. He is a wonderful person but I'm not sure if it was really him that I am seeing." She continued.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"3 years ago when I asked for the mission in Suna my reason is not really for the betterment of my medical ninjutsu… well… it's part of my reason but it's not really my main reason for requesting to take that mission." She paused to check Sakura's reaction when Sakura urged her to continue, she continued. "3 years ago I am a certified Sasuke fan girl that was too confident to see that the boy whom I am pursuing is not interested. I always believed that Sasuke is just being his aloof self and he will see me soon but my belief was crushed when I heard him tell his mother that he's already dating you." She raised her again to stop her friend from commenting. "I now know that it was an act but 3 years ago I believed it… well… I didn't really believe it at first. I was on denial until I saw the both of you having romantic dates. After the realization set in I wanted to be happy for the both of you but I am too hurt to really be happy. So I decided to get away to mend my broken heart. That's when I took the 1 year mission in Suna. When I arrived in Suna, I was directed to go to the Kazekage office to inform the Kazekage of my arrival. When I entered the office I was met by a very young and handsome Kazekage though we didn't talk much then because he was busy with his paperwork and I am off to start my mission. I stayed in Suna for a year and it's not like I am always working, I've met him a few times through friends or through the regular get together. He's handsome, strong, mysterious, smart, arrogant, dangerous, and all the other attributes that used to make Sasuke so irresistible thus I tried my luck with him. Let me emphasize that I am 15 years old, very much broken hearted and foolish at that time. So I flirted with him, he was indifferent at first but that changed as time passed by which helped me in fixing my crushed ego. Just because Sasuke is into foreheads it doesn't mean I'm not pretty." She said.

"Hey" Sakura retaliated.

"We sort of became friends then I returned to Konoha. After a few months it was time to do the yearly medical assistance to Suna so I joined in the mission to meet and to hang out with my friends. At the end of the mission he confessed that he loves me and that shocked me because somewhere in my mind I think that there won't be any relationship and that he will be like Sasuke and he won't really be interested to me. I mean he is the Kazekage, I am sure he has a lot of admirers to choose from so why me." She continued ignoring Sakura's interruption.

"So it really isn't about your doubts about long distance relationship and your shinobi career?" Sakura asked.

"Those doubts are real and not just a convenient reason to say no." She defended.

"Just give him a chance, what if he could prove you wrong to your doubts and what if you really like him and not because of Sasuke." Sakura said.

"What if he failed to prove me wrong then it would be more painful. I'll save us from that pain. We have to move on. He'll found another one to love; there are a lot of women out there." She replied.

"We'll never reach the end of this conversation. Just accept the gifts. You can use them or lock them in your closet." Sakura compromised.

"Fine; thanks for the yokan and cactus. I'm really happy that you're back." She said as she hugged her friend.

"I missed you too pig." Sakura replied as she returned the hug.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later after my meeting with Sakura, Itachi dropped by at the shop. Probably to continue gathering information about Sakura. She decided that it was time for Itachi to make his move. Two months of information gathering is enough. It's time for some action.<p>

"Sakura is back. We've spent months hanging out while we exchanged notes on your and her personality. I believed you already have enough information to determine if you're compatible and for you to make your move." She addressed the shinobi placing the fertilizers on the highest shelf.

"You don't sound very happy. What happened to all your whining on how you missed her?" Itachi asked.

"I did not whine. I'm happy that she's back. I really am. It's just the topic, that we discussed when we met, dampened my spirit." She explained.

"She's still single right?" Itachi asked with trace of worry.

"She's still single. You'll still have a chance but if you don't move your dorky ass to ask her out soon. You'll miss your chance." She answered.

"I'll have you know that my ass is a perfect example of an irresistible ass. It is round, does not sag, firm yet malleable, bounces right back on touch and has its presence known through its slight projection in my pants. I would also like to add that credible people had commented on how perfect my ass is. It is certainly not dorky. I would ask you to touch it since experience are a far greater proof than words but we can't have you becoming too fond with it. What would Sakura say if she saw you always staring and making excuses to squeeze my ass? " Itachi replied with mock seriousness.

"If I want to see a perfect ass, I will look at mine instead." She said.

Itachi looked at her butt and replied. "Are you sure about that because it looks a little flat and disproportionate to your body from where I am standing?"

A paperweight was sent flying towards Itachi but because Itachi was a skillful shinobi said paperweight was caught and did not make any physical damage.

"Don't throw the paperweight. You need it to hold the delivery addresses." Itachi admonished her.

She ignored further attempts of conversation from the man.

"You can't be mad because of that joke. I admit I lied. You do have a perfect ass." Itachi said.

She smiled.

"Should I be disturbed with the idea that you're discussing butts at this time of day when no one else is around?" The new person who arrived asked.

"It's not that disturbing but since you seem excited to join our conversation. I would like to say that Sasuke I love you as your older brother but your ass doesn't look firm and it looks a little saggy." Itachi disclosed.

Upon seeing Sasuke's face, she laughed. Itachi soon joined her.

"Ino is bad for you Itachi." Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm not; you're just bitter because Itachi said my ass is perfect while yours was not. Are you sent to collect the flowers or to fetch Itachi? She asked.

"Just the flowers" Sasuke answered her. "You should tell mother that you're here when you're free Itachi. It would save me from being a flower delivery boy." Sasuke said to Itachi.

"Mother will get the wrong idea if she heard that I am hanging out with Ino. So how's your date with Anko?" Itachi asked.

"Traumatic" Sasuke answered.

"Don't be stingy. We need details Sasuke. The least you can do is entertain us when your ego crammed the shop whenever you visit." She said.

"I thought you understood that I did not toy with Sakura's heart. Why do you still antagonize me?" Sasuke asked her.

"Hmmm… It's a habit?" She tentatively answered.

"How can it be a habit? You only started when Mother started planning surprise dates between us." Sasuke refuted.

"You're fun to annoy but I'll try to lessen provoking you. I'll only try so no promises. Here are the flowers;" she said as she handed Sasuke the flowers.

"Why traumatic?" Itachi shifted the conversation to the earlier topic.

"Anko's idea of date is a lunch near a den of poisonous snakes while she narrated how she dealt with her ex-boyfriends and her definition of fun is different from the majority." Sasuke vaguely answered.

"Here are cherry blossoms. It's on the house since you've been helping out for 2 months. The least I could do is spare you from future traumatic experience." She said as she gave Itachi the bouquet.

"You're finally going to move your dorky ass and ask her out." Sasuke exclaimed.

"First, my ass is not dorky. Ino would be very much delighted to tell you how (1)undorky it is. Second, whether I would like to make a move earlier is not an issue because the person I am interested is not at the village thus further proved that my ass is undorky." Itachi explained like how a teacher explained to his students.

"He really gets defensive when someone commented on his ass in a negative light." She whispered to Sasuke.

"I hope you were discussing the (2)undorkiness and irresistibility of my ass." Itachi said.

"I'm telling Sasuke how irresistible it is. It's hard to find another ass that could compare." She replied.

"I thought so. I'll be off to deliver these cherry blossoms and ask for a date. You may stop admiring my ass now." Itachi teasingly said.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>"Itachi was only teasing when he said that my ass doesn't look firm and it looks a little saggy right?" Sasuke asked when Itachi left the shop.<p>

She laughed. She never knew that Uchiha men have great attachment to their asses. Perhaps that's why most of them act like an ass.

"It's fine. You don't have to mind what Itachi said." She answered.

"I'm not satisfied with just fine. I want it to be finest ass there is." Sasuke protested.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions.<p>

1. I know it's not a real word but it sounded better than not dorky.

2. Same reason as number 1.


	9. Finding the right allies

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 9: Finding the right allies

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Mikoto's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>It has been 3 months since she decided to give her sons a helping hand in finding their special someone. Sasuke is becoming skilled in evading her and her attempts in setting him up with someone. Itachi is still elusive and his mystery woman still remains a mystery. <em>'Why can't others understand that she has good intentions in her heart? She's not being pushy. Pushy is when someone use forceful methods to make others do what you wanted them to do. She's not using forceful methods; she did not drag Sasuke bound and tied to show up in his dates. She only kept reminding him of his unplanned engagements. Lastly, she certainly did not make others do what she wanted them to do because if she did there should already be some grandbabies in the making. What was she thinking when she asked Shisui regarding an investigation on Itachi's mystery woman.' <em>

She has two eligible and capable sons and though she loves them equally, she would not be able to accomplish the mission alone. She needed allies who would be loyal to the cause and who would convince those that will stall the cause to see the importance of it. She had to get started with the visits.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She was searching for a certain Konoha jounin known for wandering the streets of Konoha while reading Icha-icha Nirvana, the new series written by the ghost writer of Jiraiya. Said jounin was found exiting the house of his friendrival Maito Gai.

"Kakashi, I am so happy to see you. We've matters of great importance to discuss." She greeted the jounin as she dropped from the roof.

Hatake Kakashi, previously known as (1) copy ninja Kakashi and Kakashi of the Sharingan, managed to mask his surprise upon the unexpected encounter with the Uchiha Matriarch. He nodded his head towards her and answered. "Please lead the way Mikoto."

She looked at her surroundings and upon seeing few people and no familiar faces that could eavesdrop to their conversation. She asked him to have a seat at the branch of a tree nearby. There might be no familiar faces insight but it doesn't mean they could be careless and discuss this matter at plain sight. "You are an excellent shinobi Kakashi, one of the most prized shinobi of our village. Both my sons regarded you with reverence as both of them experienced working with you as their team leader." She mentioned.

"I am happy to know that I am revered but I doubt it was the reason you seek me out." Kakashi replied.

"You got me." She said with a conniving glint in her eyes. "You may not be interested in starting your own family but it doesn't mean that you can't persuade others to start one, particularly my sons." She explained.

"I am sorry Mikoto but such matters are better left to solve itself. I can't offer you my assistance because (2) in the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash; however, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash and the ones who abandon their friends' feelings are even worse than that. I won't manipulate my friend's feelings even if you believed it's for their betterment." Kakashi answered without any hesitations.

She unhappily left Kakashi. _'What's wrong with the shinobis of this village? She's not asking much but just a little cooperation to get her sons to the right path. I think I have better chances with the mothers.'_

—oOo—

She travelled towards the clans' district and searched for the Inuzuka compound. She heard about the rumors regarding Tsume's son. She would definitely join her cause after hearing her proposal. A tracker is definitely beneficial to the cause since Sasuke is becoming more adept in hiding from her these days and it would definitely help in finding out Itachi's mystery woman.

The Inuzuka compound is a medium sized compound. It's not as fancy as the Uchihas' and the Hyuugas' mansion nor as wide as the Naras' and Akamichis' household but it is still a decent size compound. It's bigger than the Sarutobis'. She headed towards the main house and asked for an audience with Tsume Inuzuka.

An animalistic looking woman with spiky untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils and elongated canine teeth greeted her at the receiving area of the main house and said. "Did the Uchiha Matriarch decide it was time to mingle with the commoners?"

"Retract those fangs Tsume. I am well aware that I don't visit much but I have a proposition that I believed would be beneficial to the both of us." She replied.

"I am all ears. Begin." Tsume demanded; the years certainly did not curb out Tsume's impatience.

"I've been hearing rumors about your son. Allow me to finish before you retaliate." She said upon seeing the woman preparing to counter the rumors. "I know this young woman whom I believed will be an excellent match to your Kiba. She's a grandchild of a family friend and not from the village but she's good with animals and familiar with ninja cats so ninja dogs are not impossible for her. She's patient and kind so her personality will not clash with your son. This is her picture." She explained as she gave the picture to Tsume.

Tsume stared at the picture with a critical eye and asked. "How much patience are we talking about?"

"I'll say very patient. I've never seen her lose it no matter how much errands and demands her grandmother left to her." She answered with a smile threatening to show. Tsume definitely likes what she's seeing and hearing.

"I've also been hearing rumors about you and your sons. What do you want in exchange?" Tsume asked.

"Tracking services from your clan; I would like to be able to find Sasuke faster when he's missing and to know the identity of Itachi's mystery woman." She answered.

"You've got yourself a deal Mikoto." Tsume said.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." She replied as she prepared to leave the house.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>That's one ally on her side but it's not enough. Her sons are stubborn. They definitely got their stubbornness from Fugaku because she's a very flexible person. She decided to take the normal road towards the Hokage tower. Going there in a hurry may alert her sons and she's already having a hard time in setting them up; it would be much harder if they become more suspicious of her intentions. She decided to talk with Koharu and Homura before speaking to the Hokage. It's always better to have more support when making requests to the Hokage.<p>

She was greeted by an old woman with her hair pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional hair pin with one big pearl and two smaller pearls dangling off the side and by an old man with grey hair, a beard and glasses. "It's rare for you to seek an audience with us." The old woman said.

"I apologize for the sudden visit but a sudden issue in my clan came to my attention. It came to my attention that though we have plenty of Uchiha shinobis, we have scarcity of Uchiha members building a family. The war took a toll in the population of the Uchiha clan. I feared that if this continues sooner or later the sharingan will no longer exist in Konoha." She explained her plight.

"The loss of sharingan will be a huge blow to the strength of Konoha. How can we be of assistance to prevent it from happening?" Koharu asked.

"I have this request to have the younger generation of the Uchiha clan to be paired with kunoichis that I believed will be a good match for them when they are given mission. I was hoping that I could have your support in having it approved by the Hokage." She proposed.

"Rest assured that you'll have our support Mikoto." Homura replied.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She thanked the elders as she left to schedule a meeting with Tsunade.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Silence enveloped the Hokage office. The normally procrastinating or sleeping Hokage was wide awake and staring the people in front of her with calculating eyes.<p>

"Shinobi mission is a job and not a chance for a date. I would not subject my shinobis to this ridiculousness." The brown eyed blond Hokage objected.

"You won't subject all your shinobis in this program only those selected few on the list." She reasoned to the Hokage.

"This program could compromise the mission." The Hokage pointed out.

"I understand your concern Tsunade-sama but we're talking about very capable shinobis here and the program is not applicable to S and A ranked missions." She supplied.

"Tsunade-hime, the loss of sharingan will be a tragedy for Konoha. We have to prevent it from happening." Koharu added.

The Hokage sighed in resignation toward the topic. "I'll only allow the program in the condition that it will only affect the single Uchiha shinobis ages 18-30 years old." The Hokage checked her shinobi roster. "And that will be 3 active shinobis in the village." She finished.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." She thanked the Hokage.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>It was a productive day for Mikoto. She managed to recruit some allies and established a permanent chance for her sons to be in close contact with Kunoichis without arranging surprise date. She even managed to have her nephew Shisui added to the program. Uncle Kagami would be happy of her good deed. She decided to visit the cemetery to inform her husband and relatives on her good deeds.<p>

She decided to visit the Yamanaka flower shop to purchase some flowers and if luck is on her side Yamanaka Ino will be manning the shopping. She can inquire about the development on her relationship with her son. It's really sad that the girl got over her Sasuke-kun days. It was really cute in her honest opinion.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>The bells jingled as a sign that a customer entered the shop. She's definitely lucky today. Ino was manning the shop. She better gets started in her information gathering.<p>

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop. How may I…" Ino was reciting the customary greeting for customers but stopped upon noticing it was her. She continued the greeting with: "Mrs. Uchiha, it's a surprise to see you. Was there a mistake in the flowers that Sasuke picked up?"

"The flowers are exquisite. You did a wonderful job in arranging them. I was in the area when I decided that I should visit Fugaku and some of my relatives." She assured the lady.

"I'm glad that you liked them. How are you Mrs. Uchiha? Is there anything in particular you want for the flower arrangements?" Ino asked.

"I'm good but I could be better if my sons would finally found their woman. I would like a wreath made with white cattleya and blue hydrangea and a wreath made with angel's breath with blue carnations." She answered.

"When would you like it to be ready?" Ino asked.

"As soon as possible, I'll wait for them to be finished." She answered brightly. Making wreaths will take more time than arranging bouquets and vases. It would be more time for information gathering.

"I understand. I'll get started right away Mrs. Uchiha." Ino replied.

"No need to hurry dear. We have plenty of time. Work at your leisurely phase, we can chat while you work." She suggested.

"I do not want to take much of your time Mrs. Uchiha. I'm not much of a conversationalist." Ino answered.

"Nonsense, I'm sure we can find something we both can talk about like Sasuke for example." She will not give up on her mission.

"Sasuke seems healthy when he picked up the flowers this morning." Ino said unsurely.

"He is. Don't you agree that his healthy complexion enhances his handsomeness?" She asked.

"I guess so." Ino replied as she weaved the wreath.

"Do you think his voice has the rich baritone in it?" She continued asking.

"I haven't notice Mrs. Uchiha." Ino answered still weaving the wreath.

"What would you like for your man Ino?" She asked. She guessed it would be easier to compare it to her son's characteristics and personality.

"I'm not really looking for a romantic relationship right now Mrs. Uchiha." Ino answered.

"But surely you have some must haves and must not haves for your man." She persevered.

"Perhaps when I was younger Mrs. Uchiha but when you fall in love the must haves and must not haves really doesn't matter." Ino answered.

She was going to continue her questioning but Inoichi Yamanaka arrived. There's one thing that Inoichi Yamanaka is known for in Konoha and it is not something related to his job to the Torture and Interrogation Force. Inoichi Yamanaka is an overprotective father.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions.<p>

1. He got his sharingan from some no name Uchiha member but lost said sharingan in the war.

2. Kakashi's famous quote to team 7 and Obito


	10. Shisui the hottest Uchiha

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 10: Shisui the hottest Uchiha

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He was glad that his mother seemed to stop setting him up for surprise dates. He was off to Yamanaka flower shop with Shisui to meet his brother Itachi. Due to the events of the recent months, also known as his mother's matchmaking surprises, the Uchiha brothers decided to make the flower shop their unofficial base. Shisui, who was back from his ANBU mission, informed him that he had an important news for him and his brother.<p>

He was greeted by a flying kunai as soon as he opened the door to the shop. "Did you forget to take your medications again Ino? I always knew that there's something wrong in your head. I just never knew that it was crazy beyond calculation." He said as he caught the kunai.

"You're not welcomed here chicken butt." Ino replied, as she threw another kunai aimed at his head.

"Don't take your frustrations out of me. It's not my fault that you're getting rounder." He teased, further vexing the already incensed blonde.

Ino tackled him and tried (emphasis on the word tried) to beat the life out of him. "How dare you imply that I am fat?"

"You really don't have to try to beat me up. Your weight is doing a thorough job as it is. And stop making excuses so you can jump on me." He continued to rile up the blonde. A few slaps and smacks are small prices to pay in order to have his revenge for all the riling up that she did to him.

Further abuse of his body was stopped due to the arrival of his brother. "Sasuke stop annoying Ino." His brother chastised him. Why was he taking her side? He was family. "Calm down Ino. I brought this for you." Itachi said to Ino as he passed her a bag of pudding. The blonde immediately focused her attention to the pudding and began eating. "Your name really fits you." He goaded and the firecracker was alighted. His brother sighed and calmed the blonde for the second time today.

"I never thought that it was true when they said that boys tease the girl they like but who would have known you're such a boy Sasuke. I guess you can't join Itachi and me because we only do manly business." Shisui joked. That changed his mind in provoking the blonde. "I don't like her. I'm just getting my retribution from all the annoying she did to me." He defended. "Just keep telling yourself Sasuke. Maybe one day we'll believe you." Shisui continued tormenting him. '_Whatever happened to blood is thicker than water.'_ He sighed and grunted "Hn".

"So you're Ino, I am Shisui the hottest Uchiha man around." Shisui introduced himself to Ino.

'_I am sure there's a dictionary somewhere that has shameless defined like this. Shameless [sheym-lis] adj. 1. Lacking any sense of shame 2. Naruto 3. Shisui.'_

"It's nice to finally meet you Shisui. I've heard things about you." Ino said.

"Good things, I hoped?" Shisui asked.

"All good things but they don't seem to give you the proper justice." Ino answered.

"I like her Itachi." Shisui addressed Itachi and told Ino: "this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship Ino and if you ever have troubles with Sasuke. I'll always be on your side."

"Thank you Shisui. I really felt the familial love." He commented.

"Are you getting jealous Sasuke? Well, I really can't blame you because I am the best man there is. I'll get threatened too if someone like me is around." Shisui said.

Ino laughed, Itachi smiled, Shisui prided himself and he grunted. "Hn."

"As it was I who was able to make the lovely lady laugh. If it wouldn't be much of a bother, can you grant this noble man the knowledge on why you had the sudden urge to practice your kunai throwing skills to Sasuke aside from the entertainment of damaging his chicken butt hair that is?" Shisui asked Ino while pretending like some noble lord.

Ino's expression darkened and she sighed heavily. "I, who was innocently manning our flower shop, received these scrolls from your Mother," she glared towards him upon mentioning his mother, "and was told on how happy she was that Sasuke," another glare directed to him, "and I are getting along exceedingly well." She explained.

Shisui decided to check the scrolls and laughed. Upon seeing the questioning looks he began reading the titles of the scrolls aloud.

The dos and don'ts of an Uchiha

Traditions of the Uchiha Clan

Guide for an Uchiha-bride-to-be

Uchiha Homemaking Manual

Guide for when your child awakened his sharingan for the first time

"She said that she'll send me the others after I finished those. As I was the one being harassed, I believed that I deserved to have a few kunais embedded to the one at fault." Ino said, while reaching for her kunai.

"Why are you blaming me crazy woman?" He asked.

"If it hasn't escaped your notice, your mother is under the impression that we're a couple. You must have done something that gave her the misunderstanding." Ino blamed him.

"I did not do anything. I was mostly hiding from mother." He defended himself.

"Were you hiding here Sasuke?" Itachi asked him.

"Not always." He answered.

"Not always but quite often. If you were staying here a lot of time, then it wouldn't be farfetched to assume that you smelled like flowers on the rare occasion that mother ambushed you. Seeing as you smelled flowers, mother would assume you were in close contact with a female and since you're not that observant you may have failed to notice that mother makes friendly visits with the Inuzukas these days. With all these information given I'm sure we understand how mother arrive to her conclusion." Itachi explained.

"I knew it. It's your fault." Ino said.

"There's no need to murder Sasuke. I'll explain to Aunt Mikoto that the both of you are not dating and that Ino actually preferred my company than Sasuke." Shisui said.

Ino calmed down while he frowned upon hearing Shisui's words. Don't get him wrong he definitely like to have the misunderstanding cleared but he doesn't like how Shisui is becoming too friendly with Ino. They'd only met each other today while he and Itachi had known the girl since the academy days. Granted that he's not a very friendly person and Itachi only knew Ino when the latter escorted him towards the academy but still they'd known her longer.

"Sasuke informed me that you have news of great importance to share." Itachi mentioned.

"Aunt Mikoto visited the Hokage office with Elders Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado in order to file for a petition regarding the Saving Sharingan Program. This program would force the eligible Uchiha Shinobis ages 18-30 years old to take B ranked and lower missions in a two man team. It doesn't sound bad right? But wait until you hear the final clause in the program. It is requisite that the other half of the two man team is an eligible Kunoichi from ages 18-30 years old." Shisui revealed.

"Why was there a need for Saving Sharingan Program?" Ino asked.

"They said that the war took a toll on the Uchiha clan but the birthrate of Uchihas is too few and too far in between. The youngest Uchiha is Minato and he was born 18 years after Sasuke. The three of us are the only Uchiha shinobis that fall on the program. Considering the fondness of Uchiha shinobis with dangerous missions and their indifference to romantic relationships as well as their partiality to a single child. The council believed that the Sharingan will truly be lost in a few years if this continues." Shisui explained.

"I somewhat understand the council but it doesn't mean I agree with it. If I was not involved then I'll probably not mind." Ino said.

"You wound me Ino and I was looking forward to be partnered with you yet you're rejecting the idea." Shisui exaggerated.

"There're no sharp words that are spiky enough to penetrate that shameless skin of yours." He said.

"I'm so glad that you cared Sasuke." Shisui replied.

"Hn." He grunted.

"Moving on to more pleasant matters how much progress have you made in your romancing Romeo?" Shisui asked Itachi.

"To pacify your nosy self, Sakura has been busy these days but we had some friendly lunch here and there as well as exchanging news on what we've been up to. I've also acquired permission to take her on a romantic date tomorrow." Itachi replied.

"So… what's your plan for this" Shisui made an air quotes as he said "romantic date?"

"I'd rather keep the information a secret for reasons that it would surprise Sakura and would impede meddling family and friends from spying in our date." Itachi answered.

"Don't be a Sasuke because a Sasuke is a stingy person who took other people's fun. Share the happiness and inform your ever dependable friend Shisui." Shisui said which earned him a glare from his slighted cousin.

"You're the most garrulous Uchiha I've met." Ino commented to Shisui.

"Why thank you pretty lady. I tried to be best on everything there is. My family seems to lack a lot of personalities. I try to cover up for them." Shisui replied.

'_Shisui is an Uchiha of his own whether it was on techniques or personality.'_

Itachi bid them farewell and left the flower shop. He was left to the company of Ino and Shisui not that he had any problems with being alone with Ino or Shisui. He just hasn't been left alone with the both of them together. He just hoped that the two would not work together in grating on his nerves.

"Who wants to join in spying Itachi tomorrow?" Shisui asked.

"Me… Me… Me…" Ino answered enthusiastically.

"A very wise choice young one, this is a high stealth mission." Shisui said with the air of importance.

"I understand the magnitude of the mission and would ask Sakura the necessary details with care." Ino replied.

"Are you not going to join Sasuke? I would have thought that you will be the first one to join seeing that the successfulness of the date would help you on steering your mother's attention away from you or have you forgotten when Itachi left for a 3 week mission in Suna and you're left alone to deal with Aunt Mikoto's matchmaking." Shisui told him.

'_His shamelessness aside, Shisui knows how to get the people to his side.'_

"Sasuke make yourself useful and man up the store. You've been hiding here for weeks; it's time to pay your rent." Ino said.

"Don't pass your job to me and have you forgotten all the crates that you asked me to move. That should have been enough as payment for my temporary stay." He argued.

"That was a favor from a visiting friend to his friend. Also that's not enough. It's either you man up the shop or you go outside the flower shop and attract customers namely your fangirls." Ino compromised.

"Why do I have to attract customers? You've earned more than enough to make the flower shop going." He asked.

"It's for additional shopping money Sasuke. One can never have too much money for shopping so man up the shop while I squeeze the details of the date from Sakura." Ino demanded.

'_Bossy and demanding woman with penchant for too much shopping'_

"Hn." He grunted. He doubt Ino would really consider his rebuttal. Ino sees disputes to her demands as suggestions which she just simply ignore.

"She has you housetrained." Shisui laughed at him.

"I'm not." He refuted.

"Denial is not only a river in Egypt." Shisui badgered.

"Hn." He grunted. He decided to ignore Shisui. The man will get tired soon, hopefully really soon.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Time passed slowly, Shisui amused helped himself to the cookies in the counter while reading the magazines. It has been an hour and Ino still hasn't returned. The good news was there hasn't been a new customer since she left. After another 45 minutes, Ino finally returned. Ino divulged the information she gathered such as the type of clothing Sakura will wear and the time and place Sakura had to meet Itachi. After further scrutinizing the information it was decided that Shisui would follow Itachi because there's a chance that Itachi predicted that they'll get information from Sakura and would inform her later for a change in plans. Shisui has the highest chance of being undetected by Itachi among the three of them thus he was tasked to follow Itachi. Ino would be staying with Sakura to help her in preparing for the date. Sakura had a pet bird which will temporary host Ino's consciousness as she followed on the date. Lastly, he was tasked to stake out on the meeting place. There's still a chance of Itachi making clones to divert their attention. If everything goes well then the three of them will meet up on the same place and if not at least one of them is bound to know what really happened in the date.<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions.<p> 


	11. The date

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story. I'm so glad that the typhoon did not damage the electric and phone lines in our area thus I can post this chapter on schedule. Please vote for the Christmas one-shot pairing. The list is at the AN below and above the definition of Japanese terms.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 11: The date

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Today is the day.'<em> He welcomed the day as though it was his regular day. He was an Uchiha after all. He did not wear emotions on his sleeves. He did his usual morning training, groomed himself and ate a healthy serving of breakfast. He was off to the Yamanaka flower shop to buy some Cherry blossoms for Sakura. It was better to buy these things early before someone saw him and alerted his mother.

On his way to the flower shop he passed some stores that sell trinkets and other accessories. He checked the time and decided that it was still early. He decided to check the goods in hopes of finding something for Sakura. He saw a purse with an embroidered purple cosmos. _'Ino would like that purse.'_ He contemplated as he study the purse if it will really pass the girl's standards. He decided to buy the purse after it met his approval. _'Hmmm… Ino told me that Sakura's is not that fond of pink because people often assumed it was her favorite color due to the color of her hair. Sakura is also a practical person and she enjoys being a medical ninja. Something practical for a medical ninja that is not pink, he could search for that. Hmmm… What was deemed practical for a medical ninja?'_ He mused as he continued to browse the items displayed on the stalls. He found a black leather satchel with cherry blossom logo and small pockets that could hold syringes. He decided that it meets the criteria practical for a medical ninja that is not pink so he bought the satchel. He also bought some pudding since he'll be visiting Ino.

The bells of the Yamanaka flower shop jingled as he entered the flower shop. "A pleasant morning Ino. I've brought some pudding." He greeted as he raised the bag of pudding.

"Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Ino returned the greeting as she hurried to relieve him of the bag of pudding. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"I would like you to arrange a bouquet for Sakura." He requested.

"Any particular message you want to convey in the flowers?" Ino asked.

"You're a beautiful and wonderful person and you understand her better so I leave all the decisions to you. I have faith in your talent." He said.

"Sweet talker" Ino muttered as she smiled.

"I'm only telling the truth." He justified.

"I'll give you a discount. There's no need to lay the charms." Ino replied.

He enjoyed the silence while Ino was flittering here and there as she arranged the bouquet. He saw a shadow spying from the store on the other side. _'I better be cautious on my way home. The shadow could be from mother's spy.'_ After planning the best route to avoid recognition from the possible spy, he checked Ino's progress and saw her finishing tying the bow in the bouquet.

"It's elegant with a touch of sweetness." He commented.

"It's 1700 Ryo." Ino said.

He give Ino 2000 Ryo and said: "Keep the change. You did a great job on the flowers."

"Thank you Itachi. Good luck on your date with Sakura." Ino replied.

He exited the shop and glanced towards the area he saw the shadow earlier. There's no trace of the shadow earlier. _'It must have been someone else.'_ He decided to follow his planned route. _'It's better to be cautious than be caught unprepared.'_

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He placed the bouquet in a vase as soon as he returned to his apartment. He unloaded the things he bought in the market earlier and saw the purse and the satchel. <em>'I forgot to give the purse to Ino. I'll save it for another time.'<em> He decided to stay in his apartment while the academy students are going to school and the genins are off to request mission. When he knew that sufficient time has passed, he left his apartment to pick up his reservations as well as to have the satchel wrapped.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost time to meet Sakura. He made a clone then sprinkled himself the special powder for avoiding being tracked by ninja dogs. He asked the clone to pretend leaving the apartment and go to the northern part of the village while giving his clone time to get farther and hopefully fool any Inuzukas near his apartment, he decided to check his outfit one last time for any dirt and rumple. Once satisfied with his pristine image, he checked the things he would need <em>'flowers check, satchel check, tickets check, handkerchief check, keys check and cash check'.<em> He made another glance at his watch to make sure that he's not running late. He locked his apartment and made another inspection of the area near his apartment. _'If only his brother was as cautious as him then his mother wouldn't have known that he was hiding at the flower shop.'_

He arrived at the park in the southern part of the village. He was glad to know that there's still 10 minutes to spare before Sakura shows up. He decided to seat at one of the benches and admired the beauty and peacefulness of Mother Nature.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Itachi-san." A melodious voice interrupted his musings.

"I think the waiting is worth it. You look very lovely Sakura-san." He said as he took Sakura's hand and kissed it. "These are for you, though you're beauty outshines the flowers." He added as he gave the flowers and the wrapped packaged to Sakura.

"Thank you Itachi-san. You didn't have to but the gesture is very much appreciated." Sakura replied with a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"I didn't have to but I very much want to. Shall we go?" He asked as he offered his elbow to Sakura.

"Thank you so what are your plans for this date?" Sakura asked as she looped her hand to his elbow.

"I'm planning for you to keep on guessing on our itinerary as well as for you to enjoy this date." He answered Sakura with a smile.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived in Sunrise Café, a traditional Japanese Café floating in a koi lake. It was designed in the earthly colors of green and beige with dark wood furniture. It served all types of (1)wagashi from (2)Akumaki to (3)Yubeshi and all types of teas from (4)Aracha to (5)Ukoncha. A waitress directed them to a private tearoom with the view of one of the surrounding forest in the village.<p>

"This is a relaxing place Itachi-san." Sakura said as she examined the room and its view.

"I'm glad you liked it Sakura-san." He replied as he helped Sakura get settled in her seat.

"What would you recommend for me Itachi-san?" Sakura asked.

"I think you would like (6)Namagashi served with (7)Gyokuro." He answered.

"I'll take your opinion then. What are you having?" Sakura asked.

"I'll have Akumaki served with (8)Kohki Tea." He answered.

They placed their orders to the waitress who visited their booth. They talked about current events in the village as well as what they have been up to since they last saw each other. Sakura talked about the newly discovered technique of the Hokage that would increase the success rate of brain surgeries by 5% while he talked about the lack of excitement in ANBU missions and village patrol duties. They talked about her teammates especially his brother since it was someone they both know very well.

"I really haven't seen Sasuke much since I returned from Suna." Sakura said.

"It's because Sasuke got his hands full for now. You can probably catch up with him if you'll visit the Yamanaka flower shop." He answered.

"Ino did not tell me that Sasuke has been hanging out in her shop." Sakura said sounding miffed with the idea of her best friend keeping secrets from her.

"He's not really hanging out in the shop. He was mostly ordered by mother to pick up the flower arrangements or to place an order for one." He explained not wanting to cause any misunderstanding.

"I've heard of that from Ino. She's blabbering on how she needs a specific shade of ribbon for your mother's order." Sakura shared. He smirked upon hearing the news. He can definitely picture Ino behaving in such manner.

After a few more chats, he asked Sakura if she's ready for the next part of their date. Once he finished paying for the bill, they exited the café. He guided Sakura towards the Konoha movie house. He remembered that Team 7 was assigned a mission towards the Land of Spring to escort its princess, Lady Yukie Fujikaze. A billboard of said princess's movie was shown in the entrance of the building.

"I've heard that you've become good friends with the lead actress." He said as he nodded his head towards the billboard.

"Yes, it's one of the after effects of having Naruto as a teammate. I was hoping to invite Naruto and your brother to watch it tomorrow." Sakura said.

"I am not my brother nor I am Naruto but I hope you wouldn't mind if I invited you to watch its premiere." He said as he showed her the tickets.

"I would love to and it's better to have the ticket than watching it upside down." Sakura said.

"Would you like to have some refreshments and snack?" He asked.

"A soda would be fine. Thank you." Sakura answered.

He bought 2 sodas and escorted Sakura to the movie house. After finding the best seat, they enjoyed the movie in silence. When the movie was over, they began discussing which part of the movie did they like best and which part could have been better. As they continue to discuss the movie, he surreptitiously guided Sakura towards Kosukukiwa. They were going to enter when a very familiar laugh caught their attention. After hearing the laugh, he checked his surrounding only to discover another familiar chakra in the vicinity.

"It would seem that we're being followed Sakura-san." He said.

"I know that laugh anywhere." Sakura said darkly as she went to the direction of the source of laugh. "Ino-pig, what're you doing following us?" She asked a blonde female.

"Forehead?" the blonde answered as if confused. "I did not expect you to be here. I'm just hanging out with Shisui and he was sharing this really funny story when he was young." Ino added.

Sakura looked at the companion of her best friend. "Is that so… I hoped Shisui wouldn't mind if he shares this story with us." Sakura said.

"It's just a silly story Sakura; we wouldn't want to bore your date with Itachi with such petty stories." Ino replied.

"It's not petty. You said it was funny." Shisui interrupted and pretended to be sulking in the corner.

"You know what I mean baby." Ino addressed Shisui. "We really didn't mean to interrupt your date. Don't mind us." Ino continued.

"We don't mind Ino. Please join us and like they often say in this situation the more the merrier." He interrupted with glint in his eyes. _'Who are they kidding? They are definitely spying on his date.'_

"We really don't want to intrude Itachi." Ino said.

"But we insist, right Sakura?" He asked his date.

"I agree Itachi-san then perhaps Ino and I could also discuss on why you must not spy on your best friend's date." Sakura said.

After they finished eating their dinner, he paid for the meals. Sakura said that she had a great time even if Ino and his cousin decided to crash their date. Sakura and Ino decided that they'll leave together as they have other things to discuss and he was left to go home with his cousin.

"You owe me 4637 Ryo." He said.

"What for?" Shisui asked.

"Your meal costs 4637 Ryo. I am not treating you to a free dinner." He answered with a hint of smirk.

"Don't be stingy. You earn a lot. You could definitely treat this wonderful cousin of yours for a free dinner once in a while." Shisui replied.

"Well I wouldn't really mind but my wonderful cousin crashed my date so I think he isn't so wonderful anymore." He teased.

"But Ino also crashed your date. Are you going to charge her too?" Shisui dared.

"Ino is a female and I am a gentleman. Gentlemen don't charge their female companions for their meals. She's also Sakura's best friend so that would be rude." He explained.

"You're just bitter because we've managed to tail you that long without you noticing us." Shisui smirked.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I'm looking for a beta reader who could help me in the betterment of my story. Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions.<p>

Also thank you to the 100+ readers of this story since I got the number of visits per chapter well not really per chapter but since I post chapters on schedule I did add the visits on the non-posting day to the recent chapter posted. As a token of my gratitude I would like to ask which pairing deserved a Christmas one-shot. The one-shot is not related to the story and don't worry the chapters of this story will still be posted on schedule. Choices for pairings in alphabetical order: Gaaino, Itaino, Naruino, Sasuino and Shikaino. Voting is from December 10 - 17, 2014.

1 Wagashi is a traditional Japanese confectionery which is often served with tea, especially the types made of mocha, anko (azuki bean paste), and fruits. It is typically made from plant ingredients.

2 Akumaki is an original Japanese-style confection, which is made in Kagoshima Prefecture, Miyazaki Prefecture and Kumamoto Prefecture during the Boy's Festival on May 5. It is made with a skin of bamboo soaked in lye overnight which was used to wrap glutinous rice soaked in the same way. It is a rice cake but it's not sticky and it doesn't easily dry out.

3 Yubeshi is a type of wagashi. It has several flavor and shape variations, most commonly walnuts or Japanese citrus (usually yuzu), and can be round or square, but all yubeshi has a base of sticky rice or rice flour, sugar and soy sauce.

4 Aracha, also known as Unrefined or Crude Tea, is a type of green tea produced in Japan. Unlike most other teas, it was produced using the entire leaf of the tea plant, including the leaf blade, leaf stem, broken particles of the leaf, and the fine leaf hair.

5 Ukoncha is a kind of turmeric tea which originates from Okinawa, the most southern Japanese island. It is made of the rhizomes of turmeric. It is said to be good for health as it helps to assist digestion and improves hangovers.

6 Namagashi is a type of wagashi. It may contain fruit jellies, other gelatins such as Kanten or sweetened bean paste. It is beautifully designed in detail using seasonal and natural motifs such as leaves and flowers to reflect the various objects of nature in Japan's four seasons. It contains 30% more moisture than other wagashi.

7 Gyokuro, also known as jade dew or jewel dew, is a type of shaded green tea from Japan. It differs from the standard sencha, a classic unshaded green tea, in being grown. It also differs from kabusecha, another shaded tea, in the length of time it undergoes the final growth under the shade.

8 Kohki tea is a Japanese herbal drink very high in antioxidant activity. It has been sold over the counter for centuries and is standardized to contain astilbin and taxifolin.


	12. Silkie and Gaara

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 12: Silkie and Gaara

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>It's another day in Konoha and another day manning the flower shop. Yesterday was very entertaining. As she remembered the events of yesterday, she wondered what happened to the third member of their group. Her musings was interrupted by the jingle of the shop bells.<p>

"Welcome to Yama-" she started but upon seeing the visitor. "Why so grumpy?" She continued. She was answered with a glare courtesy of the grumpy person. "You can't be mad about yesterday (1)Silkie." A laugh from the companion of the grumpy person interrupted her. "It's an emergency." She reasoned to the grumpy person.

"Both of you abandoned me. What happened to the will of fire?" Grumpy person answered.

"We didn't mean to besides it's not like we left you in a life and death situation." A glare was sent her way. "But it was more believable if Shisui and I pretended to be alone in the mission. Besides you have a genin team to deal with. We could have lost Sakura and Itachi if we stayed with you Silkie." She explained as another glare was sent to her.

"She's right Silkie. We didn't mean to." Shisui said though he was not sounding apologetic at all.

"Stop calling me Silkie." Grumpy person barked.

"What's wrong with Silkie? I think it was cute. It's an improvement compared to chicken butt. Besides most would not understand the meaning behind Silkie unless they knew of the story." She said.

"She's right Silkie." Shisui said which earned him another glare.

"We really didn't mean to Sasuke but it was too sudden. Who would have thought that a genin team would be searching the area for a missing Silkie and you with your hairstyle would be mistaken for one." She explained as she tried to sound apologetic.

"I understand the situation but you did not even remember that you left me alone with the genin. Both of you enjoyed dinner and returned home while I was left to deal with a genin, paperwork and hunger." The grumpy person, who is now known as Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry." She said as she understood the situation. "I really didn't mean to abandon you but the food was delicious and Sakura wanted some girl talk so I was sidetracked. I'll make you some omusubi with okaka to show how sorry I am." She continued.

"Fine, but you can't give Shisui anything." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hey, what's with you brothers and being stingy to your wonderful cousin." Shisui interjected.

"Perhaps it's because you're not as wonderful as you thought you are." Sasuke replied.

"I smell jealousy in my wonderfulness." Shisui teased.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

She smiled as she watched the cousins banter. _'Who would have thought that behind the prideful and stoic masks of being an Uchiha, they're quite petty and childish.'_ "If both of you are done fooling around, then make yourselves useful. Hanging out here is not free." She said.

"Pardon our roughhousing , your bossiness." Sasuke mocked.

"I know I am apologetic but keep on provoking me and I am sure to share the tale of Silkie to everyone and I really meant everyone. " She threatened while Sasuke shot her a dirty look.

'_It's good to always have the upper hand.'_

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After delegating tasks to Sasuke and Shisui, she began working on a flower arrangement for the engagement party of one of their regular customers. She would not say it to the cousins but she was glad that they hang out on the shop because she received free entertainment and she can also give her full attention to flower arranging. She was too busy debating whether to use white calla lily or white peony for the arrangement that she did not notice the shop bell ringing.<p>

"It was nice to know that you occupy yourselves with the shop and not making spying plans." The visitor said.

"Are you announcing that you'll have another date with Sakura?" She replied to Itachi.

"You're not that important stingy Itachi." Shisui added.

"I am not announcing another date. I'm sent by the Hokage to fetch Uchiha Shisui and Yamanaka Ino for a mission briefing." Itachi announced.

"I guess, I'll be closing the shop early. Off you go Uchihas. I need to prepare myself for the mission." Ino said.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After she escorted the Uchihas outside the shop, she climbed the stairs and wore her ninja gear which consists of short purple sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter black skirt with short fishnet shorts underneath and fishnets in her elbows and knees. When she exited the shop, she found the three Uchihas still standing outside.<p>

"You must have a lot of free time to be idling around and just standing there." She said.

"Nah, we just have this little question that you can answer." Shisui said.

"So let me hear this little question." She ordered.

A *cough* Bossy *cough* was heard from Silkie which she ignored since she still have a mission briefing to attend to but Silkie's cheekiness would not be unpunished when she returned.

"We're just wondering about your ninja outfit because it's not really the most common or practical among ninja outfits." Shisui said.

"Are you sure it is a we and not a you? Anyway, my ninja outfit is purple because I want to be the embodiment of a purple cosmos. The length of my skirt is quite normal so there's no need to explain it. I showed my bare midriff because I am proud of it. How many kunoichis out there have abs like these?" She said as she gave emphasis to said midriff. "Also there are certain missions that only a kunoichi could accomplish and my outfit helps in that mission. Now chat time is over. We need to go to the Hokage tower." She said as she dragged Shisui.

"I can walk, run and jump on roofs. I am even faster than you. Quit dragging me." Shisui whined.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Hokage office. They saw the Hokage finishing some of her paperwork when they entered. Once the Hokage finished her paperwork, she set it aside in the table and addressed them.<p>

"The Kazekage will be arriving the day after tomorrow and Yamanaka would be his escort on the duration of his stay while Uchiha will be the ANBU guard of the Kazekage. The Hokage said.

"Lady Tsunade, I think Naruto will be a better guide for the Kazekage." She suggested.

"Naruto has a good relationship with the Kazekage but he is also a troublemaker. It would be better if the Kazekage's stay will pass by without a hitch." Tsunade reasoned.

"What about Sakura or Sasuke?" She asked.

"Sakura and Sasuke are fine choices for guides but they were not the one requested by the Kazekage." Tsunade answered while giving her the stare that says you may try to suggest anyone but the decision is final.

"What time are we expected to report here Lady Tsunade?" Shisui asked.

"Report here at 6 a.m. and the both of you better be on time." Tsunade threatened.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." They replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After the mission briefing, they exited the hokage tower. She decided to wander in the streets to see if she'll meet any acquaintance because it would be pointless to return to the shop and open it for 30 minutes then close it again.<p>

"I didn't know that you're good friends with the Kazekage." Shisui started.

"We've known each other after my long term mission in Suna a few years ago." She vaguely answered.

"So what kind of person was he?" Shisui asked.

"Why so interested?" She inquired.

"I'll be shadowing the guy for who knows how long. What if he was a pervert or someone with strange fetish? I believed I deserved a heads up." Shisui reacted.

"He's not strange or weird if you're that worried. He's a very quiet and serious person. The Hokage probably just assigned an ANBU for formality and you seemed to be the free one on her list." She explained.

"You don't seem happy with your mission." Shisui pointed out.

She shrugged "I'm not sad about the mission nor I am happy. I am just preparing myself with the awkwardness that will ensue. The Kazekage and I parted not on the best of terms." She explained.

"Was he your ex-boyfriend or something." Shisui asked.

"He's not but I don't need to explain my relationship or the lack of one with the Kazekage to you." She said. "Where are you headed?" She asked hoping to change the topic.

"Nowhere in particular; what about you? Shisui asked.

"Same" she answered.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>"Ino-pig" a voice called out to Ino.<p>

"Forehead." She replied.

"Oh, you're with Shisui-san. I really didn't believe you when you said you were hanging out with him last time. I guess I was wrong. So are you guys on a date?" Sakura asked.

"Forehead, not every boy and girl who hangs out together are on a date." She retorted.

"Yes not everyone, but you don't hang out with guys alone in the streets unless you're on a date." Sakura replied.

"I do hang out with guys alone in the streets in a friendly way." She said.

"Shikamaru does not count." Sakura replied.

"It was nice to see you again Sakura-san." Shisui greeted.

"Likewise Shisui-san." Sakura replied with a friendly smile.

"It was nice spending time with you Shisui but Sakura and I would have a girl talk. Until next time." She said as she waved at Shisui and dragged Sakura to her house.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>They were in her bedroom also known as the purple kingdom of fluffiness. Her bedroom has purple carpet, ceiling, curtains, bed sheet and pillows. It also has white furniture and lavender walls. It was decorated with various sizes of purple stuffed toys like a purple life sized bear, purple pig, purple turtle, purple rabbit and purple tiger.<p>

"What's eating you?" Sakura asked, after hearing her sighs for the nth time.

"Gaara will be visiting in 2 days." She informed.

"Okay." Sakura replied as she urged me to continue.

"He also requested that I become his escort in the village during his whole visit." She continued.

"I told you that you couldn't keep on avoiding him so what's your plan and does Gaara know your confused feelings to him?" Sakura asked.

"Be professional about it. My personal life is separate from my ninja life. I'll just ignore his attempts on discussing our relationship or the lack of it and no, he wasn't aware of my confused feelings because he confessed at the end of my mission and I wasn't able to process it at that time but I did say no to his confession due to conflict of interest." She answered.

"So what would you do if he asked you to accompany him to dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Passed him to Naruto or invite your team to tag along." She answered.

"That may help you in avoiding the topic but that won't hold up long enough and if Gaara told Naruto the situation that plan would no longer be effective." Sakura shared her thoughts about the plan.

"I know but I already told him my reason why he can't pursue a relationship with me. He's a kage and not just a kage but a kage of a different village. My loyalty is to Konoha. His council would want him to marry someone important or really powerful." She exasperatedly explained.

"He's a kage if he used his position then the council will agree to have you. You're plenty strong and you're the heir to your clan." Sakura responded.

"Yes, he's a kage that the council will probably ask him to settle and build a family a lot earlier than normal shinobis do. I love him but I don't love him enough that I will give up Konoha and being its shinobi." She explained.

"If he told you that he will wait. Will you reconsider?" Sakura asked.

"It's still a no. I stayed in Suna for a year and do some regular missions there for the last 3 years then we fell in love. But who knows if he'll meet someone new, I won't hold him back for a chance to find his own happiness. Besides I don't really have a planned age when I would settle down. It could be 2-10 years from now or I might not settle at all." She explained.

"You're being too focused in your ninja career." Sakura pointed out.

"It's because it was what I treasured the most and I really don't like being the weakest among everyone in our generation. I graduated at the top in the academy. I am better than Sasuke but a few years later I am the weakest and I won't settle being at the bottom." She declared.

"You're not the weakest, there are" Sakura said but stopped upon seeing the glare directed to her.

"Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Choji will beat me in a hand to hand combat. Shino will beat me in a range combat. Shikamaru will beat me with his strategy and you'll beat me in a hand to hand combat as well as in medical ninjutsu." She said.

"Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shino and Shikamaru don't know medical ninjutsu. You'll definitely beat Naruto and Kiba in stealth. There are things that only you can do. You may never have shared it to me but I know that you take those special missions." Sakura stated.

"I don't have any idea about the special missions you're referring." She denied. "But thank you for trying to make me feel better. Still I will not pursue a relationship with Gaara." She said.

"Deny all you want but I'm not the only one who noticed. I'm pretty sure Shikamaru is not happy about it. No one is forcing you to have a relationship with Gaara. I think you should use this escort mission to determine if you really like him." Sakura replied.

"If I discovered that I really do like him then we're back to my reasons on why I can't pursue a relationship with him. It's better to nip it in the bud." She said.

"If you're not going to do something about your confused feelings then the least you could do is inform Gaara about it." Sakura replied.

"Why does Gaara have to know? Whether I like him for the right or wrong reasons my decision about not pursuing a relationship with him still stands. Besides I never told him that I like him more than as a friend." She said.

"Whether you told him you like him or not is not an issue but he deserves a fair chance in wooing you and I'm not forcing you to have a relationship with Gaara. I just want you to be happy and enjoyed life outside of your shinobi duties." Sakura replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: The birth of Silkie<p>

(This event happened before Itachi and Sakura heard Ino's laughter and while Ino, Itachi, Sakura and Shisui are eating at Kosukukiwa.)

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He, Ino and Shisui just finished spying on Itachi and Sakura's date at the movie house. They were stealthily following the two as they walked on the streets. The date must have been really going well if his brother stopped observing his surroundings and were too focused on Sakura. He looked at Sakura for a little longer. He still did not understand his brother's taste. Well if he was being honest he still did not understand the joy of having a woman. He still shuddered at the memory of his wild fan girls. Having a meddling mother does not help in painting the female species in a good light in his opinion. Adding Yamanaka Ino made him worry for the future of mankind. Dealing with S-classed criminals was way easier than understanding the flow of thoughts running in Ino's head. He somewhat understood the Nara genius with his catchphrase because being dragged and bossed by Ino is indeed really troublesome but he's not stupid so he will not voice his opinion in front of said woman. He was very fond of his ears. He noticed the familiar road that Itachi was leading Sakura.<p>

"Itachi will surely bring Sakura to Kosukukiwa for dinner." He informed his companions.

"Itachi is really pulling the big guns for the first date." Shisui added.

"Both of you seemed really familiar of the place so where's the best spot to spy on them?" Ino asked.

"Follow me." He said as he led them to a tall tree near the window seat at the restaurant. He's pretty sure that Itachi reserved that seat because his brother always reserved that seat whenever he was dining at the restaurant.

They were already in position above the tree and were waiting for his brother and Sakura to take their seat. Their deduction was correct. Itachi and Sakura were indeed nearing the entrance of the restaurant. They were very silent and observant of the couple until a "gotcha" was heard.

Upon hearing the noise Ino and Shisui turned their heads and saw him with a net over his face.

"Ren and Mai hurry and opened the caged I caught the Silkie." The voice said.

"Mao, release the net. Silkie is a chicken and you caught a person." A female genin answered. She's probably Mai.

"Mai use your head. Of course I caught the real Silkie. Just look at his head. He may be able to transform himself to a human but he was not able to completely conceal his identity." Mao replied.

"But a Silkie is a chicken, a normal chicken to be precise; it's not a summoning animal. They can't do ninjutsu." The third genin added. He's probably Ren.

"Not you too Ren, I knew it. I should have asked Iruka-sensei to move me to another team. Both of you are dragging me down." Mao whined.

"What do you mean we're dragging you down? If anyone is dragging someone down it was you. Ren and I are the top shinobi and kunoichi in our year. You are the dead last." Mai refuted.

He really does not mind if the genins would like to continue their debate on who is dragging who down but he would appreciate if the dead last would let go of the net. It was embarrassing and upon looking at his companions, it was mortifying. At least they are trying to conceal their laughter. He doesn't think that he would survive if his brother and the rest of the village witness his predicament. He thought too soon.

Mao in his desperation to prove that he was a chicken yanked his head and continued to elaborate the likeness of his hairstyle to a chicken's butt. As if having Ino calling him chicken butt is not enough to emphasize that fact to him. After hearing the elaborate explanation of the stupid dead last, Ino laughed. It's not a simple laugh but the really loud attention seeking laugh. Noticing that they probably alerted their target of their existence, Shisui and Ino left him with the genins.

"Oooops… Sorry… Bye Sasuke. Shisui and I would try to fix the situation with Itachi and Sakura." Ino said as she dragged Shisui with her.

He could not believe that they left him with the genins. They did not even bother to set him free from the net or explained that he was really a human and not a chicken. "Traitors" he grumbled. _'Where was the jounin-sensei of this team? I think it would be easier to explain this situation to him than this genins.'_ Sadly after 30 minutes of listening to the disagreement between the genins, there's still no jounin-sensei apologizing or calming the genins.

"Where's your jounin-sensei?" He asked.

"Genzo-sensei is on an A-ranked mission. We were on our day off but Mao met a merchant looking for the Hokage tower. When we asked him of the purpose of his visit, he explained that he's looking for his missing Silkie. Mao volunteered to take the mission from the merchant and he asked us to join him in order to practice our teamwork." Mai explained.

He could feel a headache coming. After another 30 minutes of explaining to Mao that he is indeed a human and not a chicken. The merchant saw them and explained that he informed the Hokage that Mao's team already accepted the mission and they were asked to report in the office. He was also dragged in reporting to the Hokage's office. After reporting, the Hokage with her twisted sense of humor decided to make him the substitute jounin-sensei for the genins. Left with no option but to accept he was dragged to join team 21 in searching for the blasted Silkie.

After 3 hours of searching and 2 and half hours of enduring his hunger, they found the chicken. They proceeded to report their accomplished mission at the Hokage tower. After 30 minutes of waiting in the lounge since the Hokage is entertaining another team, they were called to report on the mission. Once, the reporting was finished he hurried to Kosukukiwa to see the development in his brother's date.

'_It's not fair that the traitors were able to enjoy the comfort of Kosukukiwa as well as its good food while he endured hunger and the annoyingness of being a jounin-sensei of a hyperactive genin.'_ As if seeing what he was witnessing, his stomach grumbled and demanded that he should be fed. He decided to treat himself with some onigiri and lots of tomatoes. Those traitors would get a piece of his mind tomorrow.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions. Christmas one-shot voting is still ongoing. Refer to the AN of the previous chapter for the information for the Christmas one-shot. I am also still looking for a beta reader.<p>

1 Silkie is a breed of chicken named for its atypically fluffy plumage, which is said to feel like silk. The breed has several other unusual qualities such as black skin and bones, blue earlobes, and five toes on each foot, whereas most chickens only have four. (I'm referring to Black Silkies)


	13. The wonders of bugcam

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 13: The wonders of bugcam

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Mikoto's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Mikoto is not a happy woman. The elation she felt when the Inuzuka spy divulged his findings about the whereabouts of her youngest was dashed when her nephew informed her that her son and Yamanaka Ino is not in any romantic relationship and that her son stayed on the shop because he was asked by said cousin to meet him there. Further spying from the Inuzuka proved that Yamanaka Ino has an amiable relationship with her nephew and that said nephew often visited the shop with his cousin. Shisui may have proven her wrong for now but it doesn't mean that her son will not be interested with the Yamanaka heiress. Though now that her happy bubble was popped, it's time to resume the mission. It's time to set another date for Sasuke. <em>'Time to find the lucky girl' <em>her musings were ended when she heard someone call her.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha" a friendly voice greeted her.

She turned back to address the one who greeted her. "Karin" She greeted happily and embraced the female. Perhaps her day wasn't so bad after all. "When did you arrive?" She asked.

"I arrived last night Mrs. Uchiha. I wish I could have arrived earlier but I have to finish my mission quota before requesting for a leave of absence. Kusagakure does not have a lot of shinobi." Karin said.

"The important part is you've made it. You should join me for dinner tonight at the Uchiha house. We have a lot of catching up to do." She invited.

"I would love to Mrs. Uchiha" Karin answered.

"See you later and have a nice day Karin." She said.

"Same to you Mrs. Uchiha" Karin replied.

'_Date set… time to find Sasuke'_

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She's beginning to doubt Shisui's news because for someone not dating, Sasuke spent a lot of his free time at the flower shop. She's thankful to the bugcam developed by the researched and development department. It really pays to have the Konoha elders at your side. She decided to observe her son and Yamanaka Ino before making her presence known. Thirty minutes of observing and no flirting or any romantic advancement happened. '<em>Perhaps Shisui's news is not wrong but it wasn't totally right.'<em>

This is the first time she saw her son behaving nicely to a female aside from her. Okay so Sasuke is not really that nice to Yamanaka Ino but it was the nicest he can be. Her son is not a gentleman like his older brother. He is too arrogant and not really respectful to his elders and superiors and he's way too indifferent or rude to females of his age and younger. So seeing her son being obedient to the commands of Yamanaka Ino is new, well he's not really obedient because he did voice his complaints but he still did what was asked of him. If it was the usual Sasuke that she knew then her son will just ignore the commands asked of him or he will just leave. She's about to announce her presence when she saw her nephew enter the shop. She decided to observe the situation.

The Inuzuka spy was right about Ino and her nephew having an amiable relationship but so were Ino and her son. Her nephew lied about Sasuke's reason for staying at the shop. Shisui and Sasuke only greeted each other and the former proceeded to chat with Ino while her son continued with his work. _'Why would Shisui lie about Sasuke's visit? What would he achieve? He would make me think that Sasuke is not interested in Ino and with that prolonged exposure and no romantic advancement in their relationship then I'll give up on pairing Ino with my son. That's it, Shisui is an enemy himself. He wants Yamanaka Ino for himself. You're too young to think that you could outwit me Shisui.' _She began to make plans on how to remove the enemy from the picture but she still need to inform Sasuke about the dinner. She knew that if Sasuke is interested in Ino then he won't be interested in Karin but by setting a date between the two she'll know if her son really changed or if the change was only applicable to Yamanaka Ino. She'll just have to wait for Shisui or Sasuke to leave.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>The bells of the shop door announced her entrance. "Hello Ino" she greeted and she pretended to be surprised to see her son "Sasuke!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know you'll be here." She said.<p>

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha, how may I help you?" Ino asked.

"It was an unplanned visit Mother." Sasuke responded.

She doubted the unplanned visit. According to the Inuzuka spy report he visited the shop more than he spar with Naruto but she decided to keep her thoughts to herself. "I see." She told her son. "I would like a dozen of red lotus Ino." She requested to the blonde.

"An excellent choice Mrs. Uchiha, the lotus is at its finest this time of the year." Ino said as she prepared the lotuses.

She decided to watch her son while waiting for the flowers. Her staring must have unnerved her son because he broke the silence. Everyone knows that her youngest is not a conversationalist so having him come to the conclusion that it was better to start a conversation than continue to endure her staring must be something.

"Mother?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes Sasuke?" She questioned.

"You're staring." Sasuke replied.

"I'm not." She refuted but she received the I-don't-believe-you-look from her son. "Okay so I might be watching you work but that's because I haven't seen much of you lately. That's it. You should visit home and join me to dinner tonight." She said when it would seem like her son would object. "It's not an invitation but a request from your lonely aging mother." She added.

"I'll come to dinner tonight Mother." Sasuke yielded.

"Excellent" she beamed.

"You're still young Mrs. Uchiha." Ino said as she returned with the flowers.

"I'm glad you think so Ino. It was nice to be reminded that I'm not that old once in a while. I guess it was the price for having gorgeous sons. They really don't understand a woman's heart." She replied while looking at her son.

"You're not old Mother. Even Itachi will agree that you're way too energetic to be classified as old." Sasuke grumbled.

"What was that supposed to mean?" She asked with a trace of annoyance to the rudeness of her son.

"Nothing Mother" Sasuke answered.

"See what I mean." She said to Ino as she motioned to Sasuke. Ino just smiled and Sasuke grunted "Hn."

"What did I tell you about using words Sasuke?" She chastised her son.

"Forgive me Mother. I'll try to do better." Sasuke responded.

"That's better." She commented. She paid for the flowers and said: "I'm off. It was nice to see you Ino and I'll see you later Sasuke."

"Goodbye Mrs. Uchiha and it was a pleasure to do business with you." Ino replied.

"Until later Mother" Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She returned home and placed the flowers in a vase. She decided to make a tomato soup. Tomatoes will help in maintaining Sasuke's good mood. She also planned to make lamb meatballs, a club sandwich and Caesar salad. She went to the market to shop for fresh ingredients. After a series of comparing the merchant's produce, she finished her shopping. She began preparing the meal. Once the meal was almost finished, she placed the vase of red lotuses at the center of the table and began setting the plates and utensils. After she finished all the preparations needed, her son entered the house.<p>

"Mother, I'm home" Sasuke said.

"I'm in the dining room." She replied.

Upon noticing the third plate in the table, Sasuke asked: "Was Itachi joining us?"

Her timer for the tomato soup beeped so she left Sasuke and was spared from answering the question. She decided to divert the conversation to a different topic. "I'm glad that you're earlier than usual." She said.

"Ino kicked me out of the shop saying that I should spend more time with you and Naruto was busy." Sasuke answered.

"I'm so glad that I'm your first choice in spending your time." She pretended to be annoyed while secretly rejoicing about the idea that Ino tamed Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

She shot her son a dirty look and was about to reprimand him again when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get the door. Have a seat Sasuke and don't start eating while I'm gone." She said as she left to answer the door. She hoped that Sasuke would not start sampling the tomato soup no matter how tempting it would be in his eyes.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>"Karin, I'm glad that you could make it." She greeted.<p>

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Uchiha. I hoped that I did not make you wait long." Karin replied.

"You're timing is perfect. Join me to the dining room." She said.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke look who's joining us." She commented upon her entry to the dining room while secretly rejoicing that Sasuke did not touch the tomato soup.<p>

Sasuke looked behind him to see Karin and her. "I did not know that we're having visitors Mother." He replied with a pointed look directed at her.

"Don't be rude Sasuke. Karin is a friend and she just arrived from Kusagakure. I just thought it was a brilliant way to catch up." She reasoned.

"It was not my intention to be rude. I apologize if I made you feel unwelcomed Karin." Sasuke said though if one would take note of his tone, one would say that Sasuke is not the least bit apologetic.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. I did not mean to intrude to a family dinner perhaps I should visit another time to catch up." Karin replied.

"Don't mind what he said Karin. Have a seat. Sasuke and I want you to stay for dinner. My son is just not good with words. Am I right Sasuke?" She said to Karin then gave her son the evil eye. _'He better behave.'_

"Right" Sasuke replied.

"Thanks for the dinner and sorry for the intrusion." Karin responded as she took the seat across from Sasuke and beside Mikoto.

"How have you been?" She asked Karin as she passed her the plate for the club sandwiches.

"I'm doing well my sensory abilities was very helpful to the village as I helped in checking foreign chakra during border patrol, tracking escaped criminals and determining if a captured shinobi was lying or not." Karin answered while she took a sandwich from the plate.

"I'm surprised that they're not taking advantage of your healing and sealing talents." She commented.

"The village doesn't have much to seal and there are a few medical ninjas who can took my place in the hospital but none can replace me with my sensory abilities." Karin clarified.

"I see. Enough with this shinobi duties talk, we sound like strangers so how have you been Karin not as a shinobi but as Karin Uzumaki?" She asked.

Karin fixed her glasses and answered: "I'm well. I don't have many friends in the village so there's not much to tell."

"So are you in any romantic relationship?" She asked.

"I'm not in any romantic relationship but it was not due to the lack of suitors. I just want to enjoy the feeling of being a Kusagakure ninja and not because I am waiting for a certain Konoha shinobi to take interest in me." Karin answered while fixing her glasses then sending furtive glances to Sasuke.

"I see. Well you should not be embarrassed if you're not in any relationship at the moment. Just look at my Sasuke, he's still single and very much available." She said while ignoring the pointed look directed towards her.

Karin seemed to be embarrassed by her statement. "I'm sure it's not for the lack of interested females. Sasuke-kun is probably focused on his shinobi duties." Karin replied but one could not deny the slight tone of happiness on her voice.

"But surely you understand that time passes quickly. We're enjoying peace in all hidden villages. This is the perfect time to start a family." She responded.

Sasuke choked on his sandwich then after he cleared up his lungs, he exclaimed: "Mother."

She made the motion of looking at the time and said: "Would you look at the time, I forgot I have to meet Kushina. I have to go. Sasuke entertain our visitor properly. I would know if you're rude to her. I'm sorry Karin for this sudden turnaround of events. I'm happy that you accepted my sudden invitation. Goodbye."

She waved and leaved the dining room and the house. She's glad that she set the bugcam before Sasuke arrived. She'll check the footage tomorrow. Hopefully the footage will give more clarity on Sasuke's interest on Ino or if he's just more open to the possibility of romantic relationship with a woman.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to her your opinions.<p> 


	14. At the flower shop

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

Thank you to Callian31 for pointing out the errors that I made. I hope that it won't be confusing anymore.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 14: At the Flower shop

—oOo—

Sasuke's POV

—oOo—

'_Who does that blonde banshee think she is? I am an Uchiha. I am above manning the flower shop so that she could have more shopping money then she pulled the-hiding-in-the-shop-is-not-free card again. It's really convenient how she always remember to use that card yet she always forget all the menial tasks she asked of me to accomplish. If it was a normal day I probably won't make a fuss but it's not a normal day. How did my fan girls learn that I am manning the shop? If I have to entertain another fan girl then I would not be liable to any property damage. She should have asked Itachi for this kind of job. This is the worst way one can spend his morning.'_ He mused as he handed the last fan girl her purchase and change.

Ino may have asked him to man the shop but he will not do the welcome and thank you greetings. The bell of the shop door jingled signaling the arrival of a new customer. He looked at the customer and hoped that it will not be another fan girl. _'I stand corrected this is the worst way one can spend his morning.'_ He somewhat wished that the new arrival is a fan girl than the one standing before him. Kiba, who looked too smug for his own good, was laughing too much for his liking.

*laugh* "I can't believe it. Uchiha Sasuke apathetic-emo extraordinaire *laugh* was manning the flower shop *laugh* in a frilly purple apron." Kiba said. Kiba, who will now be referred as flea infested idiot, was having too much fun in his behalf.

He glared at flea infested idiot. He also did not like the purple frilly apron but Ino's father spilled color dyes on the other apron. He would do the fertilizing of the plants at the back and he'd rather have the apron to protect his clothes than have that awful smelling fertilizer in his clothes. He's also not apathetic or an emo. It's not his fault that only few things interest him.

"Don't glare at me. *laugh* It does not have the same effect if you're wearing that apron. *laugh* this is really a manly hobby Sasuke." *laugh* the flea infested idiot continued to mock him loudly which prevented him from hearing the ringing of the bells which should have alerted him of the entrance of the new arrivals.

'How dare that flea infested idiot mock him?' He was about to give said idiot a piece of his mind when another person interrupted him.

"I'm sure my father would love to hear how manly you think manning a flower shop can be. It was his idea after all and I don't know about you but Sasuke manning the flower shop does not mean he's not manly enough. It means he has confidence in his masculinity that being surrounded with flowers does not bother him at all." Ino said.

"Hey. I'm confident in my masculinity. Just look at this biceps." Flea infested idiot argued as he showed his pathetic looking biceps.

Ino looked at the biceps as if analyzing it. "What about them? They're biceps and not as amazing as you think it is." Ino scoffed.

"Hmph. You don't understand manly biceps because you're a girl." Flea infested idiot said.

"I know enough to know that yours was not amazing. Besides, what are you doing here? If you're not going to buy flowers then you can show yourself out of the door dog breath." Ino replied.

"That's rude and now I'm having second thoughts in patronizing your shop." Flea infested idiot commented.

"I'll believe you Kiba if I didn't know that you're not the romantic or the gentleman type." Ino said to flea infested idiot. "I hoped you made a lot of good sales while I'm gone Silkie." Ino addressed him.

*laugh* "Silkie? What kind of name is Silkie?" *laugh* flea infested idiot mocked.

He was initially glad that Ino gave the flea infested idiot a piece of her mind but did she have to call him with that blasted name.

"How dare you mock the name Silkie?" Ino fumed at the flea infested idiot.

"Hold your horses Barbie. I did not mean anything bad about it. Just wondering why out of all the possible names you decided on Silkie." The flea infested idiot pacified Ino.

He hoped that Ino would not be cruel to him and tell the flea infested idiot about the truth. He'd been a good friend and manned the shop like she asked. He even suffered countless of advances from his fan girls.

"Use your brain dog breath. I know it was a little rusty but if you don't use it enough it would corrode." Ino replied as she walked towards him. "Haven't you thought that it was Silkie because he has silky hair?" Ino continued while she massaged his head and combed his hair with her fingers. _'Hmmm…'_ He closed his eyes and lowered himself a little as Ino massaged his head. _'This feels good.'_ "Or it could be because he has skin that felt like silk." Ino finished as she rubbed her cheek to his cheek. _'I'm not the only one with skin that felt like silk and was that vanilla or was it another of her creations?' _He never noticed before but Ino smelled good.

The flea infested idiot was left speechless after Ino's explanation. He was too preoccupied with the flea infested idiot and the thought of Ino telling the real story behind the Silkie nickname that he failed to notice the person who entered with Ino. Well one could not really blame him for not noticing the fourth person in the shop because said person was standing silently in the doorway and compared to the noise made by the flea infested idiot and Ino's unexpected explanation which left him a little daze, standing silently in the doorway does not scream for attention. He's noticing him now though as well as the death glare that he's been sending his way. He had no idea on why he was the recipient of the Kazekage's ire.

"Whatever. I'm off." The flea infested idiot said as he left the shop.

"So how much shopping money did you earned?" Ino asked.

"I don't know the percentage of the shop earnings and your shopping allowance but I made 50000 Ryo since this morning." He answered.

"Really? That's great Silkie." Ino said as she hugged him. "I knew that telling your fan girl that you'll be manning the flower shop is a brilliant idea." She continued.

He glared at her.

Upon noticing his glare, Ino said: "What? It's not like I told everyone of your fan girls. I only shared the news to Ami and Hikari. It's not my fault that they decided to share it to their fellow fans. Besides, Gaara and I would help you in manning the shop for now. Right Gaara?" She continued.

"Yes" Gaara replied.

"Now off the counter Silkie. You can help Gaara in moving the plants inside." Ino ordered.

"I know you're bossy and all." He started which earned him a glare from the blonde that he ignored. "But are you sure it was okay to boss the Kazekage like that?" He asked.

"It's fine. Gaara is happy to help." Ino assured.

He doubted Ino's assurance that Gaara is happy to help. Even if one is a helpful person by default, he doesn't think they'll happily want to be bossed around by Ino. Ino's giving him the evil eye which often resulted to him suffering an outrageous and humiliating village gossip or attending another of his Mother's matchmaking surprise. He decided to help in moving the plants.

"What's your relationship with Ino?" Gaara asked him as soon as he exited the shop.

If he wasn't an Uchiha then the people would probably see a very shocked Sasuke but he managed to mask his surprise with the Kazekage's question. It's not the question that really surprised him though it was a surprising question, but what surprised him the most was the Kazekage initiating the conversation. The Kazekage was known as a man of very few words. Even with Naruto, he really did not speak much.

"We're friends. We graduated at the same year together with Naruto. We even entered the chunin exams together if you haven't remembered." He answered.

Gaara gave him the look that said I'm-not-an-idiot. "Acquaintance yes but friends no. You're not really friendly with her as far as I remember." Gaara replied.

He may not be the most friendliest person around but he's not the most disagreeable person either but Gaara is really rubbing him the wrong way especially with those mean glares he'd been sending his way.

"What would you know? You're not from Konoha. I could have been her best friend for all you know." He retaliated.

"You're not Nara Shikamaru. You're not Haruno Sakura. You're not Akamichi Choji. Even if I am not from Konoha, I'm pretty sure you're not her best friend." Gaara replied.

"We're friends that are not really friendly in public. Due to some instances recently that I'd rather not specify, we've gotten closer." He clarified though he did not understand why he must explain himself to the Kazekage.

Further conversation was interrupted when they hear Ino shouted: "I don't see any plants getting inside the shop."

They began moving the plants while Ino was sitting comfortably near the cash register. It's really not fair that they were the one who did the labor yet she'll be the only one who'll reap the benefits. He looked at the Kazekage to check if the man was having similar thoughts. He was shocked to see the Kazekage wearing a tiny almost microscopic smile while moving the plants. He looked again to make sure that his very trustworthy eyes was not seeing wrong. After determining that what he saw is real and not some illusion, he continued moving the plants. He does not want to receive another earful from the blonde banshee. He does love his ears.

—oOo—

Gaara finished moving the last plant inside while he was taking a break. He reasoned that it was fine if the Kazekage moved the last plant because there's an odd number of potted plants that needed to be moved and the Kazekage seemed so happy when he's moving the plants.

"Have some onigiri and orange juice." Ino offered to them once Gaara take a seat.

"Thank you Ino." Gaara said.

"It's about time. I've been slaving for hours." He commented monotonously because he does not whine. Whining is for someone like Naruto or Shisui.

Ino shot him a glare which he ignored while he took some onigiri. There's nothing wrong by telling the truth.

"Thanks Ino. I was starting to get hungry." A new arrival swooped in to get some onigiri.

A reverberating slap was heard.

"Ouch Ino. That hurts." Shisui whined.

"You don't get to eat onigiri because you did not help at the shop." Ino chastised Shisui.

"But I'm doing ANBU work. I need to stay in the shadow. I could not blow my cover and start moving plants." Shisui continued to whine.

"Yet you're able to leave the shadow because you want some onigiri. Return to your post and bear with the ANBU ration bars." Ino replied.

"Shouldn't a friend help a friend in need?" Shisui asked.

"I agree that's why said friend should have helped in the flower shop." Ino answered.

"Stingy" Shisui mumbled.

"Is there something you wish to share Shisui?" Ino asked.

"I blame myself for the poor judgment of the situation that cost me the chance to taste such scrumptious looking onigiri." Shisui said while giving the onigiri a longing look.

"Fine. You won me over. You can take a few." Ino replied as she offered the tray to Shisui.

"Thank you Ino. I take back my comment about you being stingy." Shisui said as he helped himself with some onigiri.

"Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" a yellow blur shouted while attempting to tackle the Kazekage. Sadly for the yellow blur, the Shield of Sand is very much active.

"Naruto" Gaara greeted calmly the yellow blur.

"I'm happy to see you Gaara. How long was your visit? Where are you staying? Do you want to see Boruto? Why are you in the flower shop? Do you want some ramen? You should visit at my house. Mom, Hinata and Boruto would love it. Is that onigiri your lunch?" Naruto chattered.

"Breathe dobe." He said.

"Teme? Why are you at the flower shop too?" Naruto said then he saw the onigiri. "Are you having lunch with Gaara? Why didn't you invite me? I always invite you when I'm eating out with friends." Naruto whined.

"We did not mean to isolate you. Ino made the onigiri as a token of her gratitude for our help in the flower shop." Gaara explained.

"So it's not your lunch? Good. Then you can eat ramen with me. Teme you can join us too." Naruto said.

Gaara looked at Ino for answers. Ino shook her head.

"Why are you asking Ino's permission?" Naruto asked.

"Ino was my guide while I was in Konoha so it was only right that I asked her opinion because she'll be joining us too." Gaara answered.

"Why would you need a guide? You've visited Konoha a lot of times before. You won't get lost." Naruto asked.

"It's not about the Kazekage being lost in the village. The guide is just for formality." Ino explained.

"I can be your guide Gaara. Come on let's go to Ichiraku." Naruto said.

Gaara looked at Ino again.

"Fine. I'll join you to Ichiraku." Ino replied not sounding happy.

—oOo—

AN: Hope you like the story. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story.


	15. The troubles of owning Shisui's gift

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 15: The troubles of owning Shisui's gift

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>It has been 8 months since Boruto was born, 7 months since Mother started her matchmaking, 6 months since he decided that he was interested in Sakura-san, 5 months since he became good friends with Ino, 4 months since Mother decided to focus her matchmaking skills to Sasuke, 3 months since they babysat Boruto, 2 months since his official romantic date with Sakura-san, and 1 month since Sakura-san was asked to do a mission in Kirigakure. Today was his day off after a weeklong ANBU mission. He decided to spend his morning at Sunrise Café for some relaxation and tranquility. He was enjoying the feeling of the morning sun as he walked the streets. Before he turned at the next corner, he saw a familiar face in an unfamiliar sight.<p>

"Do I want to know what's in that slime?" He asked the familiar face.

"I would love to give you an answer Itachi but sadly even I don't know what's in it." The familiar face answered.

"My apartment is just a few minutes away. I could lend you my bathroom and some clothes. I'm sure you would not want to have that slime dried off on your way home." He offered.

"Thank you Itachi. I'm torn between I'm glad to see you and not so glad to see you." The familiar face replied.

He raised his eyebrow slightly upon hearing the response. As if noticing the slight movement of his eyebrow, his companion clarified. "I'm glad to see you because I would not have to stay like this any longer but I'm not so glad to see you because you saw me in my all icky slime glory."

They were walking silently when he decided to ask his question. "What happened?"

"Victim of being in the wrong place at the wrong time." The familiar face replied.

"A victim of a prank that had gone wrong" he commented.

"No. A victim of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, I finished delivering flower at Mrs. Wong's. On my way back I decided to browse the trinkets in one of the shops nearby. A pair of children was carrying the slime near me but a busy shopper accidentally bumped one of the children thus the child loses his balance and accidentally spilled the slime to poor innocent me." The familiar face elaborated.

"Don't worry Ino. You're still my hero, icky slime and all." He consoled.

"Thanks Itachi. Please don't tell Sasuke and Shisui about what happened. They'll never let me forget it." Ino said.

"My lips are sealed." He replied.

"Thanks Itachi." Ino responded with a big smile, well as big as one can smile with a slime covered face.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived at his apartment. He directed Ino to the bathroom and laid some clothes on his bed. He decided to clean the slime off his apartment. He finished washing the mop and the rags when he heard knocking from his door. He opened the door and was greeted by the face of his Mother.<p>

"Itachi" Mikoto greeted.

"Good morning Mother." He responded.

Before he could ask his mother for the purpose of her visit, they heard a scream coming out of his bedroom. He rushed towards his room to check on Ino. He was greeted by the sight of Ino in a towel pressing herself in the wall while pointing towards something moving near his bed. Upon checking the bed he saw a crossbreed of slug and centipede. He wondered where it came from until he saw the package that Shisui gave him yesterday as a welcome home present. He should have disposed it immediately but he was too tired last night that he forgot about it.

"I'll take care of it." He assured as he scooped the crossbreed using the package that Shisui used.

"Oh my, I think I'll visit some other time Itachi. It was nice to see you Ino." Mikoto said at the doorway of his bedroom then left.

He left with the crossbreed and allowed Ino to get dressed.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>"Your mother will certainly have a wrong idea of the situation." Ino said as she joined him in the living room.<p>

"I'm scared to know the ideas running in her head right now." He replied.

"We should tell her what happened. We could use my clothes as proof of the slime." Ino suggested.

"You clearly don't know my mother. Even if we brought the children who poured you the slime as well as eyewitnesses, it would really not help in diverting her thoughts." He explained.

"I'm sorry Itachi." Ino said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault but brace yourself for what's coming. I'm sure Mother will do something about this." He replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino left his apartment. He decided to postpone his visit to Sunrise Café. The tea and ambiance would not really help in calming him now since he can already picture the chaos that will ensue after hurricane Mikoto made her presence known. He returned to his room to get Shisui's other packages. He better dispose of them too before it lead to another trouble. When he entered his room, he remembered the sight of Ino earlier. He shook his head to clear off the image in his head before it lead to inappropriate thoughts. He could definitely say that he should stock bigger towels next time. He shook his head again. <em>'Forget about the image of Ino and his small towel.'<em> After a few minutes of repeating the mantra in his head, he remembered his original purpose in going to his bedroom. He took the bag from Shisui and left his room. He checked all the packages. It would seem the rest are normal items. He wondered if it was a prank or if his cousin thought that he would like the crossbreed. He sighed. _'I would never understand Shisui's way of thinking as well as his preferences.' _His stomach grumbled. He checked the clocked and learned that it was 12 noon. _'No wonder, I'm getting hungry. Perhaps I should invite Sasuke for lunch.'_ He rose from the couch and left his apartment. He hoped his brother was at his apartment and not at the flower shop. Seeing Ino would be awkward due to his earlier thoughts.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>It would seem that fate is not totally against him today. He found his brother at his apartment. They decided to have lunch at Onigiris 'r us. It was the typical scenario of lunch with his brother. The waitress was blushing too much upon taking their order.<p>

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I'm a lot better than last time. Mother seems to stopped setting me up in surprise dates since the surprise dinner with Karin. She still asked me to pick up flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop." Sasuke answered.

'_If Mother stopped setting Sasuke up then the reason Mother gave me a surprised visit was to set me up with someone. Mother's plan for surprised date was thwarted with the presence of Ino in a towel in my bedroom.'_ He shook his head. _'Forget about the towel and just stick with Ino in the bedroom. Seeing a woman in my bedroom would definitely give her an idea now to determine if it was a good thing or not. It's a good thing because it spared me from the surprise date. He had heard from Sasuke the tribulations of attending his Mother's surprise date. It's a bad thing because I'm dragging Ino to the chaos though Sasuke and Mother seems to be guilty of said crime too. Also I'm interested in Sakura-san. Well, Sakura-san is not here and we're not yet together. So this isn't cheating. Also Ino knows my feelings about Sakura-san so there won't be any misunderstanding. I guess I'll choose the lesser evil. Forgive me, Ino.'_

"What's on your mind?" Sasuke asked.

He raised his eyebrow slightly. His brother was not talkative so he wondered why his brother seemed to be interested in starting a conversation.

"You looked so deep in thought and you were shaking your head a few times as if getting rid of thoughts." Sasuke clarified.

"Mother and the future" he answered.

Sasuke nodded his head as if understanding his earlier dilemma. They continued to eat their lunch in silence. He noticed his brother looking at the distance. He traced his brother's gaze and saw Ino and the Kazekage.

"I'm guessing the year in Suna made her a good friend of the Kazekage." He commented.

"Yeah, I've witnessed Ino bossed the Kazekage around yesterday." Sasuke added.

He raised his eyebrow slightly. He'd been doing it a lot today.

"I was manning the flower shop while Ino escorted the Kazekage in the village. She was his assigned escort. After finishing his official business yesterday, Ino dragged him in the shop because she wanted to make sure that I'm doing things right. Once she's satisfied that I've earned her plenty of shopping money, she decided to order the Kazekage and Ito finish some menial jobs in the flower shop." Sasuke clarified.

He looked at the pair again only to see the Kazekage glaring at his brother.

"Did you anger the Kazekage yesterday?" He asked.

"Not that I know of, when I noticed his presence at the flower shop he's already glaring at me." Sasuke answered.

They watched as Ino dragged the Kazekage to Veggies are the way of life. They continued eating their lunch in silence.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas. The Christmas one-shot I promised would be posted tomorrow. I hope you like the story. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. I am still looking for a beta reader.<p> 


	16. Gaara of the Desert

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 16: Gaara of the Desert

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After the mortifying slime incident and the embarrassing towel fiasco, she returned home to wash her soiled clothes, changed from Itachi's clothes, and washed Itachi's clothes. She checked the clock at the wall and decided that Gaara's meeting will be over soon. She proceeded to the Hokage tower to wait for Gaara. Since it was almost noon, she decided that she'll take Gaara at the market district to give him options on which restaurant they should eat and hopefully they'll ran into someone well acquainted to Gaara along the way. If not, then today is as good as any to come clean to the state of her feelings for him. The meeting was still taking place when she arrived outside the Hokage office. She decided to chat with Shizune while waiting. Around 10 minutes of waiting and chatting, the door of the Hokage office opened. The council, dignitaries and advisers began exiting the room. Once everyone is out of earshot, she smiled at Gaara.<p>

"Do you have any further plans after the meeting?" She asked.

"No. I'm free for the whole day." Gaara answered.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>They exited the Hokage tower. She escorted Gaara towards the market district. It was nice that the district is not crowded as the lunch break of the majority is still 15 minutes away.<p>

"Are you craving for any particular food or flavor?" She asked.

"No." Gaara answered.

"Where do you usually eat when you visit Konoha?" She inquired.

"Ichiraku Ramen." Gaara responded.

"Would you like to go to Ichiraku Ramen?" She asked.

"Not really." Gaara vaguely answered.

She knew that Gaara is not talkative but really would it hurt if he will give some indication on what food he would like to eat. She can take him to Ichiraku Ramen but she knows that he'll ask her to join him. She already ate Ramen yesterday with them and Ramen is not really healthy and he doesn't seem like he's dying to have a taste of it. Konoha doesn't offer salted tongues and gizzard in its menu. She looked around her to check if she could spot some acquaintance since food tastes better if you have someone to share with and the more the merrier but sadly she did not spot any. She spotted Veggies are the way of life. If Gaara was going to leave the decision of their food to her then she'll show him healthy food. It's his fault for not being decisive. She looked at Gaara to inform him of her decision.

"Was there something bothering you?" She asked when she saw Gaara glaring somewhere. She tried to spot what or who was offending the Kazekage.

"It's nothing of importance. Have you chosen where we should eat?" Gaara changed the subject.

She decided to ignore whatever it was that offended the Kazekage. The sun is at its peak. She preferred to enjoy the noon eating lunch in a cozy restaurant rather than standing at the street under the blazing sun.

"I hoped you're fine with Veggies are the way of life. They served the healthiest food there is but if you have some place in mind then we can go there instead." She said.

"Veggies are the way of life is fine." Gaara assured.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>If Gaara said it was fine. Who was she to argue? She dragged Gaara towards the restaurant. They managed to secure a private booth, which blocks any conversation inside to those outside of the booth, in the restaurant. Shisui though on ANBU guard duty would stay outside thus he would not hear any of their conversation. This is the first time that she would be alone with Gaara at a private setting. After checking the menu and placing their order, they began to make idle chats.<p>

"Are you avoiding me?" Gaara asked.

"No. Of course not." She answered.

Gaara stared at her as if saying really-you're-not-but-it-sure-feels-like-you-do.

"I know my actions did not really support what I'm saying but I'm not avoiding you. I just needed time and space to sort my thoughts without you influencing my decision." She continued.

"What's the verdict?" Gaara asked.

"I'm sure my answer can still wait after lunch." She responded.

"This is for you. I tried to give it you earlier but we're always with company." Gaara said as he presented her a storage scroll.

"Gaara" She replied sternly. "I specifically mentioned in my letter that though I appreciate the generosity. I wish that you would stop." She continued.

"You did but by the time I received your letter I've bought them already." Gaara replied.

"I'm sure you can keep them and you can find some use for them in the future." She insisted.

"I doubt that I'll be using a size 4 dress in the future." Gaara replied. She was about to mention Temari but Gaara continued. "Temari has a different body built so the items would not fit her too."

"How about Matsuri?" She asked.

Gaara gave her the are-you-kidding-look. Really for someone who rarely shows emotion it was amazing how they can accomplish their message with a slight change in their stoic expressions. She did not reply because she really thought that there's no problem with having Matsuri receive the gifts.

"Matsuri is not that blessed in some areas." Gaara replied as he gave her chest and hips a pointed look. "It would not fit her properly and purple is not her color." Gaara continued.

She ought to be offended by the pointed look. She was about to continue in convincing him to keep the gifts for future use when the waiter knocked at their booth. Once their food was laid in the table, they began eating. They both knew that the conversation would continue after the meal. After enjoying their meal, they sat in silence gauging the reaction of the other to determine who wants to start first.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>"I still stick with my answer before." She started.<p>

"Did you mean the one about the both of us living in two different villages? You can be an ambassador of Konoha in Suna. Also I still disagree with your opinion about yourself. If one of is unworthy of the other then it must be me. I am a monster." Gaara replied.

"You're not. You're a hero. We both know it and everyone else know it too. Besides, what we have is probably a poor imitation of love." She responded. "The people of Suna are quite old-fashioned. You're probably just shocked that someone flirts with you and it felt nice then, so you mistook it for love." She said.

"I've known you since your stay in Suna and what you're trying to do will not work. I may not have grown in a loving environment when I was young but I know that my feelings toward you are real and genuine." Gaara replied.

"What do you think I am trying to do?" She asked.

"You're hoping I would stop pursuing any romantic relationship with you by aggravating me and behaving insufferably. I am a very patient man Ino." Gaara replied.

"I have no idea about what you're talking about. You must have mistaken me for someone else. Speaking of someone else, I'm sure you can do better than me." She said.

"Perhaps I can do better but it doesn't mean that I'll be happy with better. My heart and my mind only call for you." Gaara retorted.

She's shocked but not by Gaara's statement. She did hear synonymous words from others before but hearing those words from Gaara was another matter. Gaara is not a flirt or a playboy. She's pretty sure that Gaara is not well versed on the romantic department. She's touched and flattered by Gaara's words thus she knew that Gaara deserved to know her wavering feelings toward him.

"I like you Gaara. You're a an admirable person but it doesn't mean that I love you. When I was in Suna it was easy to like you and feel like I am in love with you but my heart yearns for Konoha. As time passed by, my feelings toward you was not as strong as when I was in Suna. I flushed at the memory of you but it doesn't make my heart beat as wildly as it should have. I entrusted the mission in Suna to Sakura to analyze my real feelings toward you. You're a really great guy and you don't deserve half-hearted feelings." She said then she looked at Gaara to see his reaction. "3 years ago when I did my mission in Suna, I was heartbroken from an unrequited affection. You're handsome, strong, mysterious, smart, arrogant, dangerous, and all the other attributes that I find too irresistible in a guy. I was thinking if the guy doesn't want me it was his lost. There are lots of fishes in the sea and you're quite the fish, a very tempting and irresistible fish that was tempting me to catch him to be precise, so I tried my luck with you. It's not really wrong to move on from a failed love but one must move on when he/she is ready. I moved on too quickly Gaara. I like you but I questioned myself if I really like you because it was you or was it because you reminded me greatly of someone and because you didn't reject me and I can't have that someone I fooled myself in believing that it was you I am really seeing and not someone else. You yearned for love since you were young. You deserve to have an honest and true love and not a half-hearted romance and a poor imitation of love." She continued.

"Maybe you thought it was misplaced affection because I was not here to contradict your thoughts with my affection but I'll be staying here for a while. Allow me to shower you with my love and to change your mind. If you're going to refuse giving us a chance because we're from different villages then you do not have to worry. I've already talked about it to Tsunade and we've resolved all your earlier concerns. We only need your affirmation and every arrangement will proceed." Gaara replied.

She looked at Gaara. She can't say no to those eyes. Perhaps Gaara was right. She made her conclusion only base from the facts here in Konoha. The least she could do for Gaara was gave him a proper chance.

"Fine. I will stop my immediate dismissal of possible romance with you and give you a proper chance. She said resignedly.

"Thank you. I will not waste this chance Ino." Gaara thankfully replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like the story. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story.<p> 


	17. Change of Players

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 17: Change of Players

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Mikoto's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Ino was Itachi's mystery woman which would explain the pudding in Itachi's refrigerator and the change in diet but then what about Sasuke?'<em> She decided to check the video recorded by her bugcam to give light to the situation. _'Sasuke was nice to Ino and he was still indifferent with Karin.'_ She's confused on who was with Ino. If Ino was with Itachi then it was understandable why Sasuke would be nicer to her but it does not explain the frequency and length of Sasuke's visit. If Ino was with Sasuke then the pudding was understandable since Itachi probably see Ino as a younger sister and Itachi loved to spoil Sasuke but it does not explain the towel incident. Perhaps she should plan a date between Itachi and Ino then she would have better idea on the situation. It was time to visit the elders to fish some information about the schedule of both parties.

Life is full of surprises. Who would have known that she would adore the people of Sunagakure and be thankful for the existence of one Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko? If one would ask for the reason to her adoration to the people of Sunagakure then she would tell them that it was because they make great festivals namely the **Shukaku the misunderstood beast festival**. If one is really inquisitive and wonder the reason for the greatness of said festival then she would tell them that it was great because it freed Ino from her current mission of being the Kazekage's guide since Gaara returned to Suna for the weeklong festival. Now if one is too inquisitive and wonder about her issue with Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko then she would state that she understood that both made quite a great contribution in the Torture and Interrogation department which contributed to the village's safety but she retired from her shinobi life since her marriage to Fugaku. As a retired shinobi, she's not really thankful for the existence of both. She does not want to sound pompous but in her honest and unbiased opinion both are sadistic and creepy. Sadism and creepiness is not something she would be thankful of but as of now she's thankful for the existence of both feared shinobis in the Torture and Interrogation department. They were one of the few who would really stand to Yamanaka Inoichi without care for consequences. She knew that Yamanaka Inoichi is not the strongest shinobi of the village but one can never ignore someone who can messed with one's mind to the point of no return. Back to her gratefulness to Ibiki and Anko, she was thankful to the both of them because they recruited Yamanaka Ino to the Torture and Interrogation department. Yes, she agrees that it was not really something to be so thankful of but the both of them also invited Yamanaka Ino to be their apprentice. If one would ask her of the reason why the apprenticeship of Yamanaka Ino was something to be thankful of and not something to be displeased of then she would tell them that it was something to be thankful of because it required Yamanaka Ino to be in the village most of the time unless it was a special mission that can only be accomplished by her skills. Thus it would be easier to set a surprise meeting with Itachi and Ino. If only Itachi's schedule would be as open to changes as Yamanaka Ino's schedule. She checked Itachi's schedule. _'Itachi is too much of a workaholic. Just look at the free time of this schedule. I think Itachi and I should have a talk regarding his frequency of accepting missions. Some of his missions can be done by shinobis of lower caliber. He should learn to take longer rest than 12 hours.'_ It would seem someone above answered her prayers. Itachi would have 48 hours free time in 2 days. She better start planning on the subtle yet perfect way to arrange a date between Ino and Itachi. She's so excited. _'If they are at the stage that they are comfortable in the bedroom then my dream grandchild is not that far ahead. Don't worry little one Grandma Mikoto would lend her helping hand so that we could meet earlier.'_

She was going to start drafting her plans when she heard someone call for her.

"Mother" the visitor said.

She exited her room to greet her visitor. "Sasuke what a pleasant surprise" she replied upon seeing one of her sons.

"I know it was a late notice but I would like to inform you that I could not pick up your flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop. Naruto's leave of absence was over. Yamato, Naruto and I were tasked to do an A-ranked mission in Kumogakure." Sasuke informed.

Someone above was really looking out for her. She smiled and answered: "it's okay Sasuke. I understand. Thanks for informing me beforehand. When would you be back?" She asked.

"It was a diplomatic and bijuu mission as one. We were tasked to accomplish it. It would probably take a week at the earliest." Sasuke answered.

"I'll see you upon your return Sasuke. Take care and don't hesitate to bring home a woman. Being single is not that great. Having a woman around makes a lot of difference." She was going to add more to her rant on the joys of having a woman around when Sasuke interrupted her.

"Thanks Mother. I'll keep that in mind and goodbye." Sasuke interrupted.

She doubted that Sasuke would keep her opinion in mind but at least she had Ino and Itachi to keep her mind busy. _'Oh the joys of being a mother, perhaps she should share this to Ino. It might do the trick instead of those scrolls.'_ Speaking of scrolls, she wondered if Ino finished reading the first batch of scrolls she sent her. She got sidetracked by Shisui's wrong information but she's definitely back on business. _'I wonder which scroll should I sent her next and since Itachi was in the picture too. I think __**The Life of an Uchiha Matriarch**__ and __**Taming the Tamed**__ would be useful.' _She checked Itachi's schedule again. _'Good. Itachi is free at the moment. Better inform him of the flowers. I can't waste the opportunity granted to me.'_

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She arrived at Itachi's apartment and saw the lights in one of the windows. She knocked at the door and waited for her son to open the door. She did not have to wait long because Itachi answered the door a few seconds after she knocked.<p>

"Mother, it's a little late for a visit but please come in." Itachi said as he welcomed her towards his apartment.

"I apologize for the trouble but it was a late notice." She replied as she entered the apartment.

"Have a seat Mother. Would you like some tea?" Itachi offered.

"There's no need to prepare tea for me. I appreciate the gesture but my business will not take long." She said as she took a seat.

"I see. Please continue Mother." Itachi replied as he took a seat.

"Sasuke left for a mission to Kumogakure. He won't be able to pick up the flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop." She said.

"What time should I pick up the flowers Mother?" Itachi asked.

"Around 8-9a.m. would be best. Also please deliver the flowers to Obito's house." She answered.

"Okay Mother." Itachi replied.

"Thank you Itachi. I knew that I could count on you." She said.

"You're welcome Mother." Itachi responded.

"I'll take my leave. Rest well Itachi and don't overwork yourself." She said while she gave her son a pointed look upon mentioning overworking. "Goodbye and until tomorrow." She continued while she hugged her son and kissed his cheek upon leaving on the door.

"Goodbye Mother and take care." Itachi replied.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She really had to do something about Shisui. She can't really judge the status of relationship between Itachi and Ino because Shisui was always present. Shisui's presence is not productive to her cause because he disturbed the romantic mood between Itachi and Ino. She swore that if she didn't know any better she would think that Shisui is sabotaging her cause on purpose.<p>

It would seem that there was someone above looking after her and her cause, perhaps it was Fugaku. There was a sudden summon for Shisui in the Hokage tower. _'Time to observe Itachi and Ino, determining Itachi's interest in a woman was way harder than Sasuke's because Itachi is naturally nice to anyone and was a true gentleman. Thus it was hard to determine if he was being gentlemanly or if it was because he was really interested in Ino. Determining Ino's affection is hard too because her behavior could be due to the attitude of her sons. It was a good thing that I already planned the surprise date tomorrow.'_ She hoped that the relationship between Itachi, Ino and Sasuke would be clearer after the date.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She's very proud of herself for successfully tricking Itachi in a surprise date with Ino. She smirked to herself upon the thought. She already had the bugcam placed properly. She only needs to leave the two of them alone then she can spy over them in her portable monitor while she was at Kushina's. She believed she had spent enough time with the two already. It was time to execute her exit plan.<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Happy New Year to everyone. Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions. I am still looking for a beta reader.<p> 


	18. Brother complex or not?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 18: Brother Complex or not?

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He knew that Naruto was a doting Father but really was it too much to ask to have a proper mission. His 1 week mission ended within 2 days. Considering that Kumogakure should have taken at least a day's worth of travel but noooo, Naruto would hate to miss his son that he sent a seal towards Kumogakure beforehand via the fastest hawk in Konoha and teleported them to the village as soon as they exited the village gates. As if the shortened travel was not enough, Naruto drafted Killer B to his I-don't-want-to-be-away-to-Boruto club thus Naruto and Killer B made enough ruckuses that caused the council to finish their discussion at the same day they arrived at Kumogakure. If one would ask for the reason why their mission lasted 2 days when their tasks were finished in 1 then he was sure the people of Kumogakure would be able to recount Naruto and Killer B's Rap-ttebayo concert that featured Gyuki and Kurama as a rapping sensation though he wished it was the same with their Jinchuriki hosts. Seeing the female version of Naruto rap while jumping is fine but seeing the female version of Killer B in her all muscled and bearded glory rap while jumping is horrifying. He needed to clear his thoughts and erase the memory again from his head. As if the traumatic sight and sound of the concert was not enough both Jinchuriki hosts decided to extend the concert until the next day. <em>'Damn those Jinchurikis' stamina.'<em>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He entered his apartment and lounged at his bed. Doing a mission report about Naruto's shenanigans was not his idea of fun. Having an irate Hokage with monstrous strength throwing sake bottles at you was not his idea for a welcome greeting. He grumbled when he remembered that he doesn't have any tomatoes left because he feared that the tomatoes would be rotten when he returned from the mission. Wasting tomatoes is as bad as killing your comrades in his book. He contemplated going to the market and risk the chance of being spotted by one of his mother's spies. It would seem that tomatoes won against the dangers of having his mother's meddling unleashed towards him. Besides he had confidence on his skills, he won't be spotted.<p>

After a quick uneventful trip to the market, he returned to his apartment with his tomatoes and other food that he could stock on his fridge. He lounged on his couch and relaxed while he sampled some of the tomatoes he got from the market. _'The merchant was not kidding when he mentioned that these tomatoes are if not the best then it would be one of the tastiest tomatoes I'll ever taste. I better give the merchant a second visit this week.' _

He decided to continue reading the scroll lent to him by Itachi but he could not find the said scroll. It was an Uchiha scroll and his mother will definitely torture him if she learned that he lost a very valuable scroll. He began recalling the events that happened from the time that Itachi gave him the scroll up to this moment.

Itachi gave him the scroll while they were having lunch at Onigiris 'r us. He placed the scroll on his pack and he was able to start reading it when he returned home. He brought the scroll with him when he was requested to report at the Hokage's office for a mission briefing. He remembered Naruto asking about the scroll when he exited the Hokage tower thus he did not left the scroll at the Hokage office. He returned home to his apartment to start packing his things. He was planning to bring the scroll with him because the council business would take a lot of time; well it would if Naruto was not involved but he remembered that he did not see the scroll while he was on the mission. What happened in between his packing and leaving for the mission? He remembered visiting his mother on the middle of his packing to inform her that he could not be her errand boy. He brought the scroll with him because he was planning to get another scroll about the topic since he was halfway finished in reading the scroll from Itachi but he forgot to get the scroll because his mother began her usual monologue about his bachelorhood.

He checked the time. _'Mother is probably visiting Mrs. Namikaze at this hour. This is the best time to retrieve the scroll and get another scroll from the Uchiha records.'_ After arriving to his conclusion, he stood up and left towards his childhood home.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He entered his childhood home silently. He checked if his mother's sandals were present or not. He was glad to see that it was missing which further proved that his mother is not at home. He immediately went to the Uchiha records and retrieved his forgotten scroll. He also borrowed two more scroll about the topic. He was off to exit his home to avoid meeting his mother if she returned home early when he heard his brother's laugh.<p>

'_If Itachi was present at home then it's definitely safe to stay a little longer. I wonder why Itachi was laughing. Was Shisui with him? But then why are they here? Did they found another way to sabotage Mother's meddling? If yes, then I would be very happy to join the fun.'_ He followed the sound of Itachi's laughter and arrived at the entrance to the dining area. _'Did the Nara geniuses develop a new medicine that would make Mother forget her goal of having grandchildren this soon? That would be a really awesome creation from those lazy Naras.'_

He decided to check if his assumptions were correct thus he entered the dining area. He was somewhat surprised to see his brother having dinner and laughing with Ino. He thought his brother was interested in Sakura and not Ino but then how come he was having dinner in a somewhat romantic table setting with Ino alone. Seeing Itachi's hand above Ino's was not really helping the situation. _'Perhaps the dinner was planned by Mother but they looked too chummy to be in a forced dinner date by Mother.'_ He decided to observe a little longer to see if his mother was nearby but it would seem that the only people at home was him, his brother and Ino.

He heard Ino laughing to whatever Itachi said. They are way too close for his liking. He wondered if he should announce his presence now so that both of them would stop behaving in such a way. He pondered on his reaction upon seeing his brother and his friend together. He's not having the same reaction when he saw Itachi and Naruto together but he remembered having a somewhat similar feeling when he was young towards the friendship of Itachi and Shisui. He's probably threatened by the idea of Ino stealing Itachi from him. That must be it but he never thought that there would be a time that he would be threatened by someone especially Ino regarding his relationship to Itachi. He concluded that it was probably because he witnessed how Ino became such good friends with Shisui in a very short time. He decided to announce his presence. He would not allow anyone to steal his brother even if the threat was his shield against his mother's meddling.

"I was planning to do a quiet retrieval mission at home but I changed my mind upon finding the both of you here." He said as he went to the kitchen to fetch himself a plate and utensils.

"You're back really early." Itachi commented.

"Believe me it was not my intention. I was planning to enjoy the time away as much as I can but Naruto thought otherwise." He replied as he took a seat beside Ino and helped himself with the dinner prepared. Ino ate like a bird in his opinion well more food for him. He's beginning to sound like an Akamichi. He gave Ino a quick evil eye. It was probably her influence. She's always bribing him with food as reward for his labor or as a proof of her sincerity.

"What did Naruto do this time?" Ino asked with a hint of excitement for a possible hot gossip.

"He became a doting father to Boruto." He answered.

"What does that have to do with your mission?" Ino further inquired.

He began narrating what happened from the time they left the village gate up to the time he exited the Hokage tower from the mission report.

"Only Naruto would take doting Father to the extreme level." Itachi commented upon hearing the tale.

"But you can't deny that it was really sweet of him." Ino added.

He gave her an irritated face. Does he seem like he was interested in such topics? He glanced at Itachi and found him wearing a neutral expression. "Save those sappy talks when you met up with Sakura or with one of your gossip buddies." He said.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: That's a wrap. The continuation of the dinner will be in Itachi's POV at the next chapter. Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions.<p> 


	19. Dinner with Sasuke and Ino

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story. I'm really sorry if the story is too slow but I am trying to move their relationship faster but it would be too unlikely if people who wasn't interested in romance suddenly became interested and an expert to the field.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 19: Dinner with Sasuke and Ino

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Mother did not waste time in setting him up with Ino. He had seen it coming since the time his mother saw Ino in his bedroom but he did not expect his mother to get a hold of his schedule as well as Ino's this soon. It would seem someone other than the Inuzukas was supporting his mother's meddling. This must be the downside of having a peaceful shinobi world. Aside from the occasional bandits and mercenaries, there's really not much threat, which was probably the reason why there are people interested in his mother's meddling. He wondered who his mother's new ally was. It was someone with access with the mission timetable of every shinobi. Getting Ino's schedule will be easier than his because his was under the ANBU's jurisdiction. His schedule can only be retrieved by someone with a high position in Konoha. He should probably consult Shisui about this because Shisui was often on guard duty at the Hokage's office.<p>

As the night goes on, he could say that he was luckier than his brother. At least he isn't having a dinner date with Anko or some delusional fan girl. Ino was a nice person and a friend. They were talking about how both of them see this coming after his mother saw her in his bedroom. They were laughing with the stories about their common acquaintances when a firefly landed at the table. It would seem the firefly interested Ino so much that he decided to catch it. Unbeknownst to him, Ino was planning the same thing thus they ended up with both their hands on top of each other with the firefly underneath Ino's palm.

"Should I take this incident as a reference that you have no problems with bugs?" He asked.

"Firefly is not the same as those gross bugs." Ino replied.

"You'll wound the Aburames with such statement Ino. What happened to the nice lady I befriended months ago?" He asked.

Ino laughed. "She's still a very nice lady. She did not exterminate the gross bugs no matter how distasteful they appear in her eyes. Besides Shino already understand my opinion about his bugs. He did not take it as a slight in his person but just my general preference." She replied.

He couldn't help but laugh upon her answer too. He was about to tease her again when Sasuke made his presence known.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>"I was planning to do a quiet retrieval mission at home but I changed my mind upon finding the both of you here." Sasuke said as he went to the kitchen to fetch a plate and utensils.<p>

"You're back really early." He commented.

"Believe me it was not my intention. I was planning to enjoy the time away as much as I can but Naruto thought otherwise." Sasuke replied as he took a seat beside Ino and helped himself with the dinner prepared.

"What did Naruto do this time?" Ino asked with a hint of excitement for a possible hot gossip.

"He became a doting father to Boruto." Sasuke answered.

"What does that have to do with your mission?" Ino further inquired.

Sasuke began narrating what happened from the time they left the village gate up to the time he exited the Hokage tower from the mission report.

"Only Naruto would take doting Father to the extreme level." He commented upon hearing the tale.

"But you can't deny that it was really sweet of him." Ino added.

"Save those sappy talks when you met up with Sakura or with one of your gossip buddies." Sasuke said.

Sasuke was being rude in his honest opinion and even with his lovable older brother glasses; he would still say the same. He thought that Sasuke and Ino were good friends despite their constant bickering. He wondered why Sasuke was miffed with Ino.

"Why so grumpy?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"I am not grumpy." Sasuke replied as he continued to take bites from his plate.

"Excuse me. I'll just get something in the kitchen." He said while he left for the kitchen to get a jar but he made sure that his ears are attentive in any event that Ino will need saving from Sasuke's temper or vice versa.

"The mission must have stressed you out." Ino commented.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"You're eating quite a lot. Your face is even getting rounder." Ino continued.

There's a clatter of utensils heard. He hurried towards the dining room to diffuse the situation.

"I am not a girl Ino. I won't shriek and hide because someone thinks I'm getting fat. If I did gain weight and that is a big IF then I'm sure to lose it after a day or two of training. Unlike someone else I am a very accomplished shinobi." Sasuke replied.

"I know I am not that strong compared to everyone else and my achievements are not that amazing. I am well aware of that and I am trying to change that. I am training harder than I usually did. I gave my very best in any mission assigned to me. But I am not like you; I can't improve tremendously at a very short time." Ino said with tears pooling in her eyes as she stood up in her chair.

He just arrived at the dining room when Ino was saying the last part of her reply.

"Please thank your Mother for inviting me to dinner. The food was delicious. Sadly, the company pales in comparison. In case it's not obvious, I am not pertaining to your company Itachi. You've been a perfect gentleman throughout the night. I think I've stayed long enough. Have a nice night Itachi." Ino said to him as she hurried to left the house.

Since Ino was in a hurry she forgot that she was caging the firefly with her hand. He caught the firefly and placed it in the jar that he got from the kitchen. He looked at his brother to see his shocked face.

"I am sure I did not have to explain it to you why I arrived at this conclusion but you've been very rude to Ino." He started.

He informed Sasuke on how disappointed he was on his behavior. It would seem that Sasuke was ashamed of his earlier behavior and continued to listen in silence.

"I thought you and Ino are good friends." He continued.

"We are." Sasuke replied.

"Then explain to me how you could behave atrociously towards a friend." He requested.

"I don't know. I just saw the both of you being cozy and you often take her side on our arguments so I thought she's trying to steal my brother." Sasuke answered.

"Foolish little brother, no matter how close my bonds to anyone could be. You'll always be my only little brother." He said as he flicked Sasuke's forehead.

"I am sorry." Sasuke replied.

"It was not I who needs to hear your apology." He reminded Sasuke.

"But…" Sasuke tried to weasel his way out of apologizing to Ino.

"But you know she deserved to hear your apology because you were the one at fault." Itachi finished Sasuke's sentence.

"Fine" Sasuke sighed.

"I'll be following and observing you to check if you really did the right thing." He said.

"But that's like invasion of privacy." Sasuke protested.

"There's no such thing as invasion of privacy between brothers and I need to make sure that you will really do the right thing and not aggravate Ino further." He countered.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"You're too old to be sulking Sasuke." He said. "But since I am such a good elder brother I'll give you this." He continued while he gave Sasuke the jar with a firefly.

"This would help me because…" Sasuke skeptically replied.

"Because Ino liked fireflies but considering your atrocious behavior I think it would be more beneficial to you if you filled the jar with more fireflies." He clarified.

"Fine" Sasuke replied as he exited the house in search for fireflies.

He followed his brother on his search for fireflies. Perhaps Sasuke will need his vast knowledge if he was having hard time spotting any firefly. He's also a good friend of Ino and he knew that Ino deserved a proper apology so he would make sure that Ino would receive it from Sasuke. He wondered why Sasuke was threatened with his closeness with Ino but not with his closeness to Sakura. Was he behaving more familiar with Ino than Sakura? But he liked Sakura and not Ino. Not that there's anything wrong with Ino. She's a beautiful and a wonderful lady and so was Sakura. _'Hmmmm… Why am I comparing Ino and Sakura? Am I having doubts with my feelings to Sakura or was it because my pursuit to Sakura is not as successful as I thought it would be? I really wish that there is someone I can ask about these things but everyone whose personality is similar to mine was either dead or never been in a relationship.'_ He sighed after arriving with such conclusion.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions. I'm still looking for a beta.<p> 


	20. Apology

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 20: Apology

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino was sitting at the hill where team 10 used to spend their time. She was naming the stars with ways to kill the chicken butt. She was on her 100th star when she was running out of original ideas. She decided to just lie in the grass and think. <em>'How dare that chicken butt mock her? She knew that she's not that strong but did he really have to imply it in such a manner in her face? Just because he was born a genius with tremendous chakra reserve doesn't mean he can trample those who are not as blessed as him. I miss Shikamaru. If Shikamaru was not sent to a long term mission with the Daimyo then she won't be this lonely that she has to resort to accepting the company of that bastard chicken butt .If Shikamaru is not such good friend then perhaps she would have the courage to pursue a romantic relationship with him. If Shikamaru was not a member of the Nara clan then perhaps she would no longer be single. If Shikamaru was here then her feelings for Sasuke that she thought she already got over will remain buried in her heart.' <em>Her musings was interrupted by the sound of crushing leaves. She did not need to look back to see who decided to join her.

"Haven't you said enough" She asked?

"I'm sorry." The new arrival said.

"Not everything can be fixed with just a simple sorry Uchiha." She replied.

"I know. That's why I have these for you." The Uchiha offered while he sat at the grass beside her.

"Are you bribing me Sasuke?" she asked.

"Of course not. That's a gift to my wonderful and forgiving friend." Sasuke answered.

"Cut the crap you two-faced jerk. You're giving me the chills." She said.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." Sasuke expressed.

"I'm not sure if I am willing to forgive and forget but thank you for the gift. This is not a bribe right so I am not forced to forgive you." She responded.

"It's not a bribe. A bribe is something like a dinner or onigiri that your friend decided to make for you whenever they earned your ire." Sasuke explained.

"You sound so knowledgeable of the matter. Got a lot of experience?" She asked with a tiny smirk.

"Not a lot but I have few experiences especially whenever I hanged out at the Yamanaka flower shop." He answered with a smirk.

"So why was Itachi watching us from afar?" She asked.

"He's watching so that he could report you to the Hokage for murder before you escaped." Sasuke answered.

"Are you sure he was going to report me and not help me in hiding your body? I'm sure I can persuade Itachi to aid me." She teased.

"Hey" Sasuke refuted.

"Just kidding. So what happened earlier?" She inquired.

"Can we just put it behind us?" Sasuke asked.

"We could but this won't really be resolved until you really explained what happened back there." She replied.

Sasuke sighed and took a few minutes before speaking. "I'm probably stressed with my mother's meddling. I was hoping to a week free of my meddling mother but Naruto in his doting father glory decided to dash my hope. Then I saw you and Itachi being too cozy. He was unguarded with you. I somewhat think that you're taking Itachi from me and I don't want to see it." Sasuke explained.

"Really? You're threatened by me spending time with Itachi and you're totally fine when we're watching his date with Sakura." She commented in disbelief.

"He's showing more of himself to you than Sakura and perhaps there's a part of me that believed that Sakura is probably just a passing fancy to Itachi." Sasuke clarified.

She looked at Sasuke intensely. Sasuke was really being honest to her. "You are aware that there would be a time that someday Itachi would find his other half and that no matter how much he adored his little brother, he would stay with his other half." She said.

"I am aware but I was probably caught by surprise that, that time could be now." Sasuke replied.

"I understand. I forgive you but there's something else I would like to discuss with you." She said.

"Hmn?" Sasuke grunted.

"The next time you catch fireflies don't cramped too much fireflies in a small jar. The poor things were not able to fly around the jar because it was too crowded." She said while she released a few fireflies from the jar.

"So what are you going to do with those fireflies?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll make fairy lights with them. They are really beautiful." She answered.

Sasuke gave her a confused look.

"It was a jar filled with fireflies that are flying around the jar. You could place the fireflies in colored jars and watch the jars glow at night." She explained.

"I see." Sasuke replied.

"You could call Itachi over now. We can all admire the fairy lights." She said.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After spending a few more hours with the Uchiha brothers, they decided that it was time to go home. Itachi and Sasuke escorted her towards her home.<p>

"I'm pretty sure that Sasuke escorted me home because Itachi was going to escort me home, but thank you for seeing me safe and sound on my way home. It was really appreciated" She said.

"You're very much welcome Ino and it was my pleasure to be of service." Itachi replied.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

She smiled upon hearing the brothers' response. "Good night and take care." She said to the brothers.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Good night and pleasant dreams Ino. I almost forgot. Since Sasuke crashed our dinner. I would like to invite you to spend the day with me tomorrow." Itachi offered.

"You didn't have to besides the dinner had been enforced by your mother." She replied.

"It may not be my idea but it doesn't mean I did not enjoy it. A gentleman is not satisfied with just an average result. We aim to please." Itachi added.

"Fine. So what's your plan?" She asked.

"My plan is for you to have a great time. Just be ready by 8am." Itachi said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." She replied.

Itachi waved and left with Sasuke.

The invitation for tomorrow was unexpected but it's not unwelcomed. She was going to prepare her outfit and things for tomorrow to avoid rushing when Sasuke's concerns returned to her mind. She knew that Itachi is not the type that will carelessly toy with someone's feelings but was he really more open to her than Sakura? She began recalling the date with Itachi and Sakura. Itachi and Sakura are somewhat distant to each other but it could also be because it was their first date. They could be distant because they do not want to make a mistake and leave a bad impression to the other party. Well, that could be Itachi's reason but what about Sakura? Sakura and she have been really busy with their duties that they haven't spent too much time in keeping up with what the other has been up to. Was Sakura aiming to please Itachi too? She made a mental note to herself to spend the weekend of Sakura's return for a girl's bonding time. She needed to know Sakura's position in this affair. She may have given Itachi some help in pursuing Sakura but it doesn't mean that her loyalty lies with Itachi. She's very much in Sakura's side so she will have to understand if Itachi's attention was really welcomed or not. If not then she'll just have to break the news with Itachi. There're lots of fishes in the sea. She knew that he could recover.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions. I am still looking for a beta reader.<p> 


	21. Naruto an enemy or an ally?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 21: Naruto an enemy or an ally?

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Mikoto's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She's not a very happy woman. She was hoping to get the answer to the Sasuke-Ino-Itachi puzzle by watching the footage of the bugcam but after watching a few minutes of amiable dinner between Ino and Itachi, Sasuke came in the picture and ruined the mood and made the puzzle more complicated. There's also the fact that Ino and her sons left the dining room early as soon as Sasuke made the awful remark to Ino. She did not know what happened. She knew that the camera was named bugcam for a reason but she can't make the bug move in order to spy on Ino and her sons because her sons will definitely spot it with her poorly controlled bug flying. <em>'All that effort in making that special dinner wasted.'<em> She sighed.

She began observing Ino, Itachi and Sasuke in hopes to finally understand their relationship but it would seem that her luck has somewhat run out. If it wasn't Shisui then it would be Naruto who would mess up the mood to become romantic. _'Did Naruto get over his I-am-a-proud-father stage in 8 months? He certainly gets over faster than Minato did but when she visited at Kushina's Naruto still seems to be besotted by his son.' _ She sighed. She was watching Ino, Naruto and Sasuke with her improvised bugcam2.0. She can now hear the conversation from the people monitored. Having to translate the mood in the footage was quite hard since Itachi is a gentleman through and through and Sasuke was not really expressive. She heard Naruto asking Ino about what is the best present one can buy for his woman. _'Kushina did not mention that Naruto was in the dog house with Hinata. She'd never thought that Hinata had it in her heart to be mad at Naruto. She's quite sure that Hinata was very tolerant on all of Naruto's antics.' _It would appear that even the Hyuuga princess has her own limits.

She arrived early at the Yamanaka flower shop the next day. Both of her sons have their day off today. She's hoping that today would be the day of revelation. A young civilian man entered the shop. She was going to ignore the man as unimportant but the man gave Ino a present. Ino thanked the man for the present and motioned if she could open it. The man agreed to Ino's request. The present is a set of bath essences in tiny vials shaped like angels. She remembered seeing an advertisement of said essence. They cost a lot. The man was probably from a noble family but too bad for him. Ino is not into pricy gifts as mentioned by Ino herself to Naruto. After a few chats, the man left the shop. If Ino was in a relationship with one of her sons then she doubted that the girl will allow herself to be courted by other men. _'Does that mean that Ino was not involved in a romantic relationship with any of her sons? What about the Ino in Itachi's bedroom fiasco and Sasuke's frequent visit?'_ The relationship between the three is giving her a headache. _'Whenever I thought that I am making progress in solving this puzzle, I only ended up with more questions about what is the truth behind the three of them.'_ She sighed.

A few more minutes in the morning and Naruto made his appearance. She was hoping Itachi and Sasuke would arrive early but then having Naruto finished his business with Ino early would be good because it would prevent Naruto from destroying the romantic mood between Ino and her sons. Naruto gave a present to Ino and now she's wondering what the occasion was. It wasn't September 23 which means that it wasn't her birthday. She hoped that her sons did remember to get Ino a present for whatever occasion it was. She noticed Ino opened Naruto's present and was that a blush she was seeing and was that Naruto being way too happy upon seeing Ino's reaction. This is not good. Naruto is a family man. She never expected it from her best friend's son. She better had a talk with Kushina about this and get to the bottom of this problem before Naruto and Ino really start their affair. She'll just leave the bugcam to monitor the shop. She hoped that she'll manage to capture great footage while she was busy talking with Kushina.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She arrived at the Namikazes' and witnessed Kushina spending time with Boruto. Boruto was beginning to talk. A pang of envy crept in her heart when she heard Boruto call Kushina Nana. She was hoping to have her own grandchild soon. She was getting entertained by watching the two when she remembered the purpose of her visit.<p>

"Kushina, I don't mean to pry on family's personal matters but were Naruto and Hinata doing okay?" She asked.

Kushina looked at her confusedly. "They're doing good and still the picture of the perfect happy family. Why?" Kushina asked.

"Are you sure? Was Naruto acting any different?" She asked.

"I am sure. He's not acting any different." Kushina assured her.

"Are you really sure? Did Hinata mention anything about Naruto's behavior?" She asked.

"I know my son Mikoto. What brought these concerns?" Kushina asked.

She decided to inform Mikoto of her findings as well as the frequency of Naruto's presence with Ino. After giving ample time to Kushina to analyze her information, she decided to share her concern about possible love affair between Naruto and Ino. It would seem that her idea was not that farfetched as Kushina became concerned about the information. Kushina tried to remember any possible reason towards Naruto's change in behavior. Kushina also tried to remember if Hinata told her anything about the matter or if there was any sign of distress from Hinata. Kushina failed to remember any justification for the recent change in Naruto thus she agreed to have a talk with Naruto about his said behavior.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon when Naruto visited his mother. She was sitting beside Kushina so that she would be able to refute Naruto's lies if he did try to resort in using one though she's pretty sure that Naruto was quite aware on how terrible of a liar he was.<p>

"Konohamaru told me that you're looking for me." Naruto started.

"I am. Some things came to my attention and I would like to hear the explanation from you and not just assume." Kushina replied.

"So what was it?" Naruto asked.

"Are you having or planning a love affair with Ino?" Kushina asked.

"What?" Naruto tumbled from his sitting position as he replied.

"I am serious Naruto. Are you or are you not?" Kushina asked with some spikes of her temper showing in her voice.

"I'm not. I'm very much in love with Hinata and Boruto. I am a happy family man." Naruto replied.

"Then explain to me why you're giving presents to Ino? Why you're often seen in the company of Ino? And why you're very pleased upon seeing Ino blush upon your present?" Mikoto asked. She could not help herself. She needed to find out Naruto's involvement with Ino.

"That. Hehehe." Naruto replied embarrassedly. Kushina's temper spiked upon seeing her son's behavior. Naruto upon feeling the beginnings of Kushina's temper made a pleading motion. "Wait. It's not what it looks like. It was true that I am in constant company of Ino but we're just hanging out as friends and I am gathering information for a friend. I did not give any presents to Ino but I did deliver someone's present for Ino. Also I am pleased upon seeing Ino's blush because it was the goal of my friend's present. Believe it." Naruto explained while eyeing his mother.

Kushina smiled. "I am glad that no son of mine was going to be unfaithful. I was almost tempted to make Hinata a widow if you're really being unfaithful." Kushina commented.

She's happy to know that Naruto was not really a competition. He was doing it for a friend. _'Did Sasuke ask Naruto for help? How cute? My little boy was too shy to ask for his mother's help that he resorted to ask his best friend.'_ She smiled upon the directions of her thoughts. "Well I'm glad to have clarification on this issue. I'll be going now. Until next time Naruto and Kushina." She said.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She was glad that Naruto's involvement was solved. She was on her way to the Yamanaka flower shop to retrieve the bugcam and hopefully she was able to have the answer to the Ino-Itachi-Sasuke puzzle. She arrived at the flower shop only to see a destroyed bugcam with no nanochip. This is not good news. She had to explain to the elders what happened to the bugcam as well as find an alternative method in spying.<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions. I am still looking for a beta reader.<p> 


	22. Revelation

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 22: Revelation

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Finding solace is quite hard nowadays. If he wasn't being bothered by his mother then he would be bothered by Naruto. He mentally sighed as he remembered his Boruto free days.<p>

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Teme are you listening to me?" An exasperated Naruto shouted.

"Believe me dobe. Even if I wanted to, it wasn't possible not to. You're way too loud not to hear." He replied while he smirked.

"Why you good for nothing Teme…" Naruto retaliated as he made a dive towards him.

He expertly evaded the dive as well as the pounding attempts that followed. It would seem that he had a knack in pissing blondes but then again it could be that blondes are just short tempered. Just look at their Hokage, everyone in the village knew of the consequences if you pissed the very short tempered Hokage. There's also Ino's father Inoichi Yamanaka, who made quite a name for himself, when he made a visiting tourist, who foolishly made a perverted remark in his presence about Ino, believed that he was flower fairy. He shuddered at the memory of a grown man dressed in tutu bending, twirling and dancing in the streets while he throw flower petals. There's also Naruto, the blonde knucklehead was quite easy to aggravate just made rude comments about ramen or an honest remark regarding his flaws then you'll have the blonde knucklehead at your heels wanting to pound you. Itachi may argue that it was because he was being blunt about it but knowing Naruto he would not see it as a flaw if you sugarcoat it. Lastly, there's Ino, he pretty much remembered all the flying kunais and flower pots aimed to him and other members of the village when they made a slight wrong in his opinion. Perhaps that was the reason why there's no blonde Uchihas. A short tempered Uchiha could unleash his Susanoo and Amaterasu anywhere in the village with just a wrong move but then again half of the genes will be an Uchiha perhaps he could curb the short temperedness to the Uchiha's indifference is power motto. Why was he thinking of blonde Uchihas it's not like it would happen in the near future. Minato is still a baby and he doesn't remember any blonde female babies in the village. Sakura has pink hair so Itachi would not be having any blonde baby. Then an Image of Ino pregnant in his arms came to his mind. He shook his head at the silly thought or should he say nightmarish thought. Then he remembered Ino babysitting Boruto perhaps it wasn't really nightmarish. Ino seems to be well suited to be a mother. _'Again why am I thinking of Ino being a mother?'_ He thought as he shook his head.

"Are you finally back with the living Teme?" Naruto addressed him.

"Hn" He grunted.

"So what got your mind occupied?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing" he replied with a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"You sure? You seemed so into it." Naruto said.

"I'm not. Quit stalling dobe and continue with our sparring." He replied as he unleashed a fireball towards Naruto.

"I was just trying to make the fight longer so that you won't feel too bad that you didn't last long in our spar." Naruto taunted.

He exhaled and released his negative thoughts. He would not be provoked by the dobe. "Are you sure it was for my pride because I'm pretty sure I got this fight in the bag because the rules pretty much sealed your Sage and Beast mode. I'm pretty sure that your genjutsu training with Kakashi still hasn't bear fruit." He provoked.

"Damn you Teme." Naruto said as he attacked him.

After a few hours of sparring, he proved that his calculation was correct. The new rules that prevented total destruction of training grounds pretty much sealed Naruto's winning techniques. He smirked upon the thought of their future spars. He would definitely make Naruto pay for the defeats that he earned. His musing was interrupted upon hearing Naruto's shout.

"Karin, over here. Am I smelling ramen in there?" Naruto said to the red head as he pointed at the bag the red head was carrying.

"Yeah 2 bowls of ramen and some of Hinata's homemade cooking." Karin said while she glanced towards him.

He was off to have lunch then probably bother Ino but Naruto has a different plan it seemed. "Teme join us." Naruto said.

"I have plans." He replied.

"But we planned our spar to end until 2pm and it was only 12pm so I doubt you'll be late for your plan. Join us." Naruto insisted.

"I still have stuff to do." He replied.

"Fine. Have it your way. By the way Karin, I'm sure you'll love to hear what happened in Kumogakure. Sasuke was…" Naruto started.

"On second thought those tasks could wait. I'm getting a little hungry." He said as he sat near the tree.

"That's a great spot Sasuke. Why don't you seat beside Sasuke Karin? It would shield you from the sun's rays." Naruto said.

He raised his eyebrow slightly upon hearing it.

"Ino-chan told me that the sun's rays are harmful to someone's complexion and kunoichis really have to take great care of their appearance." Naruto defended while he continued to push Karin towards him.

He could definitely picture Ino saying that. 'Ino probably have tons of cream and lotions for occasions where she would be exposed to the sun for too long that would explain the silky texture of her skin.' He thought as he remembered the time when Ino rubbed her cheek on his cheek.

"Stop thinking pervy thoughts." Naruto said as he interrupted his musing and still pushing Karin towards him.

"I am not having perverted thoughts." He replied as he glared at Naruto.

"You're definitely having one. You have the same look of Pervy sage and Kakashi's face when they were being perverted." Naruto defended.

First, He was not having perverted thoughts. Second, who would classify cheek rubbing cheek as perverted? Lastly, he's definitely not having the same look as Jiraiya and Kakashi when they were thinking of perverted thoughts. His face was incapable of such ghastly look. He smacked Naruto on the head and called him dobe while he stood up and left the training ground.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He returned to his apartment to take a bath and change to more presentable clothes. Naruto really live up to his never give up ninja way. The spar is a sure win for him but Naruto being Naruto resorted to unconventional means thus even if he won he looked pretty ruffled for an Uchiha of his standing. He checked his doors and windows as well as check the vicinity for a foreign chakra like a ninja bug for example. He hoped that Itachi would have information regarding the strange bug that they discovered in the flower shop. He hoped that the Aburames are not supporting his mother. Evading the Inuzukas are not as easy as it used to be and having the Aburames to the list of people to avoid would be more tiring. Besides having fewer enemies to watch over is much better in his honest opinion, he is not being lazy just realistic. There's no foreign chakra in his home. After having himself cleaned, he decided to study the Uchiha scrolls.<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After hours of studying the scrolls, he decided to go to the flower shop. Itachi and Shisui could be waiting there if not, he's pretty sure that aggravating Ino would be entertaining. He arrived at the flower shop and checked if there's any foreign chakra in the vicinity. He was glad to learn that there was none. He entered the flower shop.<p>

"Welcome to Yama…" Ino started but upon seeing him she forego the shop greeting and greeted him. "Hello Silkie."

"Hn" He grunted.

"A chatterbox as always, how are you Ino today? You're looking as lovely as always. Why thank you Silkie? It was nice to be appreciated. Beauty such as this is not easy to maintain. How long did it take you to style that chicken-butt hair? Ooops… My mistake. I mean how long did it take you to style that wonderful hairstyle of yours? Oh you did not style it. It was natural." Ino dramatized.

He glared at her.

"What? It's not like you're being a good conversationalist." Ino refuted.

"Hn." He grunted.

They were enjoying the silence when Naruto decided to enter the shop.

"Ino-chan I brought today's package." Naruto shouted.

"Thanks Naruto." Ino replied as she took the package. She opened the package then smiled.

"So what did he give you?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be a busybody Naruto." Ino replied.

Naruto looked dejected upon being denied of the information. He looked around the shop and noticed him.

"Teme I thought you had plans. What are you doing here? Wait are you going to buy flowers for a girl? That's my best friend. I was beginning to doubt if you swing the other way. Karin loves Red Dianthus" Naruto said.

"How could you keep it from me Silkie? I thought we're friends. You should have told me earlier that you like Karin. I'm hurt that you did not think that I could keep your secret and I have to found out about it from someone else." Ino dramatized.

"I didn't tell you because I don't like Karin." He explained.

"Why? What's wrong with Karin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. She's a wonderful woman and strong. She's also Naruto's family. This would make you and Naruto family." Ino added.

'_Was that supposed to encourage him? Having Naruto as an official family, he trembled at the thought and all the possible troubles that would happen if it became reality.' _"She's a good woman but I don't like her." He replied.

"If you also agreed that she's a good woman then why won't you give her a chance?" Ino said.

"I just don't like her. You can't force someone to like somebody." He retaliated.

"But you'll never know if you would like her too if you don't give her a chance. You're not getting any younger Sasuke. If you keep this up, time will pass by quickly and you'll end up alone." Ino responded.

"I don't see you hooking up with anyone. If you keep this up Ino you'll end up old, alone, wrinkly and ugly." He replied as he smirked towards Ino. He can see the beginnings of the blonde's temper.

"Just because I am single now it doesn't mean I am not looking. For your information I have a wonderful suitor who's sincerely trying to win my heart because he loves me and not because he's horny." Ino mentioned hotly.

The thought of Ino in someone else's arms make his stomach drop. Was he food poisoned by the food delivered by Karin? Or he just can't accept Ino being happy with someone else. He was feeling better earlier so could it be the latter. Did he like Ino more than a friend? If yes then it would explain his behavior upon seeing Ino and Itachi in a romantic dinner.

It's not Karin's fault. I just don't like her in a romantic way. Tell Shisui and Itachi I have urgent matters that I need to do." He said as he left the two blondes in the shop. He has thoughts to sort out.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions. I am still looking for a beta reader.<p> 


	23. Itachi's Resolve

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 23: Itachi's Resolve

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He just finished confirming with Shibi the bug matter. It would seem that Konoha requested the Aburames to make a bug surveillance that would help in guarding the village as well as in gathering information about the enemy. It was highly advisable that the bugcam as referred by Shibi should be controlled by an Aburame. These statements proved that it was his mother spying on them but since Shibi told him that the Aburames refrain from joining clan matters of other clans. It would mean that his mother got the bugcam from someone from the research and development department or someone higher. He's placing his bet on the latter because his mother was able to get his ANBU schedule. It was time to determine who his mother's ally was. He needed to discuss this with Shisui in case he heard anything when he was on duty to guard the Hokage's office.<p>

He discussed his findings with Shisui and they determined that it was the council who was helping his mother. Those old retired ninjas should find other ways to entertain themselves and not indulge his mother. He just have to be careful on who to inform of his activities as well as inform those who handle his schedule and mission assignment to keep the information privately and away from meddling councils' hands.

He was off to the Yamanaka flower shop to meet with Sasuke and discussed his findings. At the thought of the Yamanaka flower shop, he was reminded of Ino. He remembered the dinner with Ino as well as their friendly date the day after. He enjoyed spending time with Ino and after Sasuke pointed out that he behaved differently when he was with Ino compared to the rest of his friends. After a series of trip to his memory lane, he discovered that he did behave differently towards Ino. He was still a gentleman towards others but he was less guarded and more open when he was with Ino. It almost seems like he was with Sasuke and Shisui but Sasuke and Shisui are family and he has been with them since the earliest time that he could remember. He also did not see Ino as a younger sister or a family as proven when his heart skipped a beat after his friendly date when he escorted Ino home. It was not due to close proximity with the opposite sex because his heart did not skip a beat when he was with Yugao and they even had a month long ANBU mission before. After a lot of comparison with his acquaintances and friends, he learned that he liked Ino more than he initially thought. He was somewhat perplexed regarding his feelings with Sakura. He likes Sakura but he's not sure to what extent. Did he like her more than he like Ino? He could only solve this dilemma after Sakura returned to her mission.

He arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop. He decided to check the vicinity for foreign chakras. He was greeted by Ino who was busy assisting a customer when he entered the shop. When the customers are gone, Ino informed him of Sasuke's message. He thanked Ino and left to find Sasuke.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>He found Sasuke on his apartment. I heard from Ino that you have urgent matters to do. He looked around him and determined that there was nothing unusual in his apartment. He raised his eyebrow towards his brother.<p>

As if hearing his thoughts, Sasuke answered his unasked question. "There's no urgent matter. I just have some unusual thoughts in my mind."

He looked at his brother with his don't-worry-I-have-your-back face.

"I think I am having romantic interest regarding someone." Sasuke confessed.

"It was being a problem to you because?" He asked.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Was she in a relationship? Already married? Too old for you? Or was she even a she?" He asked

Sasuke glared at him upon hearing the last question. "It was a she. She's not that old and she's single." Sasuke answered.

"So what was the problem? Need advice in courting? I am not sure if you're aware but even if I am very successful young man. It doesn't mean that I am well accomplished in the romantic department." He replied.

"I am well aware that you're not that experienced in this department but you're the only one I can trust that would not blab this information to the whole village." Sasuke responded.

"I am all ears." He said.

"I think that I love Ino." Sasuke confessed.

"You think?" He asked.

"I'm sure that I see her in a romantic way but I am not sure if it was like or love but I've never felt like this with anyone before and my feelings are so strong that I doubt this is just a simple infatuation." Sasuke clarified.

"Are you sure that it was really Ino that you love and not because she's pretty much the only female, aside from those from the family, that you're not adverse to spend time with outside of Shinobi duties. She's a good friend. I do not want you to rush in courting without analyzing your feelings first. There's friendship at stake here." He reminded Sasuke though it would seem that he did not have to analyze his feelings to Ino. He would not stand in his brother's way.

"I am sure. I've also analyzed it in different angles but my feelings remained the same." Sasuke replied.

"If you're really sure then how may I help you? I am pretty sure that finding you here meant that you're in need of my assistance." He responded.

"I may have known Ino longer but you've been her friend longer so you knew her better." Sasuke pointed out.

"Not that Ino shared her love troubles to me, we pretty much discuss how I should approach Sakura and Sakura's likes and dislikes but it doesn't mean I am not observant. Having Ino to fall for you would be really easy but having her stay in love with you would be the challenge." He said.

Sasuke looked at him with a really confused face. He smoothed out Sasuke's eyebrow and began to explain his vague statement.

"Ino loves to be in love. She likes all the… pardon for the term… mushiness and fluffiness of being in love." Upon seeing the confused look on his brother again, he continued his explanation. "She likes the cliché romance. If you managed to do those cliché romances of hers, then she'll notice you as potential love interest and if you continued on the same path she'll think that it was love but the problem happened when all the spark of the mushiness and fluffiness are gone. It was like receiving a rusty kunai inside a special weapon box or reading chakra basic exercises from the forbidden scroll. It would get you all hype and excited to see what was inside but after you opened it, you'll be disappointed."

"You're implying that she won't like me." Sasuke said.

"I am not implying anything. I am just saying what I have observed. Also because I am a good brother, I'll give you a warning. It would seem you have rivals though I'm pretty sure it does not come as a surprise because there are tons of males who visited the shop to confess to Ino but you have other rivals aside from those frequent suitors. According to Shisui, the Kazekage was in love with Ino and it was mutual when Ino was staying in Suna. The Kazekage has drafted an agreement with the Hokage that if Ino would agree to marry him then Ino would become a political citizen of Suna. The Kazekage would also give the puppet and poison technology to Konoha as a dowry for taking Ino. There are also the rumors about Shikamaru and Ino. There would be no rumors if the people did not see anything worth gossiping about. Shikamaru was due to return from his mission with the Daimyo soon. They are the immediate threat to your courting. They knew Ino so I'm pretty sure that they are aware of Ino's view regarding romance." He replied.

Sasuke was thinking deeply about the information he shared. He loved his brother and it was the first time that Sasuke really become interested to someone. He would not stand in the way. He would set aside these blossoming feelings towards Ino. He would help his brother in winning Ino."

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions. I am still looking for a beta reader.<p> 


	24. Premonition of a huge headache

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 24: Premonition of a huge headache

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Ino's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura has returned last night. She was happy that the Uchihas agreed to look after the shop while she spent her day with Sakura. She knew that Itachi would gladly help her as it was in his nature but she's not sure on how knowledgeable the elder Uchiha is regarding managing the flower shop. Itachi had never spent his whole day assisting her in the flower shop. She was hoping to ask Sasuke but she's not sure if the latter would agree after the harassment he experienced from his fan girls thus she was surprised when Sasuke volunteered to assist Itachi in watching over the shop when she was voicing her concerns regarding the possible troubles that Itachi would have upon manning the shop. She was happy that she did not have to beg, bribe and pester Sasuke in helping in the shop.<p>

She finished getting ready for her day out with Sakura when the Uchiha brothers and Shisui knocked on the shop's door. She welcomed the Uchihas with a warm and thankful smile. "You're early. I haven't even opened the shop yet." She commented.

"We finished training early. We would be glad to help you in opening the shop." Itachi said while Sasuke went to the storeroom and began moving the potted plants outside. She smiled upon seeing Sasuke's initiative to help instead of the usual command and follow routine between them. _'Come to think of it Sasuke has been more helpful and nicer lately. Since he's being a really good friend I'll get him something from my day out with Sakura.'_ "Both of you can help Sasuke in moving the potted plants at the storeroom to the front of the shop." She addressed the two elder Uchiha.

"Okay. We'll do that." Itachi replied.

"Stop being goody goody Sasuke. It's not you and you're making my wonderful self and Itachi look bad." Shisui commented when Sasuke passed them to return to the storeroom.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Don't bully him Shisui. This is a rare phenomenon don't jinx it." She joked. "It's a joke Sasuke. I liked this change in you. Whatever it was that causes you to change for the better. I am thankful for it. Not that I am implying you're bad companion before. You're just better these days." She babbled. _'Talk about idiocy in the morning, why was she babbling nonsense. If Sasuke found her words offensive, he would not be shy to told her so.'_ She ended her thoughts and focused on opening the shop to ease some of her worries that at least her morning regular customers will not have a problem. She left the shop in the care of three hopefully fully capable Uchihas.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She arrived at Shippuden Spa and Resort. She and Sakura reserved a private room and pool for their Girls day out. She must admit that they splurged on today's day out but she reasoned that it has been so long since they have their day out and not just random ambushes in the street. She entered the establishment and headed to the receptionist. "Garden Suite under Yamanaka" She said to the receptionist. She waited for the receptionist to check and confirmed her reservation.<p>

"Please channel some chakra in this crystal ball ma'am." The receptionist instructed. After the crystal shone blue with her chakra, the receptionist did some hand signs and said: "Follow me ma'am. Your guest is already waiting in the room."

She followed the receptionist. They stopped in front of a garden painting. There were some sealing characters around a sunflower shaped doorknob. "To open the door ma'am, you'll have to tug the sunflower and wait for it to open its petals. You will see a similar crystal to the one you've held at the front desk. Just channel some chakra to this crystal and the painting will slide open. The room automatically locked when you slide close the painting." The receptionist informed her.

"Thank you." She said to the receptionist as she channeled some chakra to the crystal then closed the door. She was met with the extravagant sight of a room decorated with flowers. As she was touring the room, she found her best friend browsing some magazine while relaxing in the bed.

"About time you showed up Ino-pig but then again I would not mind enjoying this whole room all to myself." Sakura taunted.

"Wow they really have beautiful and sturdy furniture." She replied. Upon seeing the questioning look of her best friend upon her bizarre reply, she clarified. "I mean that bed with its soft and silken glory was able to hold your weight especially that outrageously big forehead of yours." Her teasing earned her a flying pillow towards her direction. Luckily for her she was expecting a similar reaction from the pink haired lady thus she was able to easily catch it.

"Enough with this banter, we can always banter anytime but we won't be able to enjoy this luxury always. They have some chocolate truffles in the living room. They are absolutely divine." Sakura said.

"Did you mean these truffles?" She replied as she showed her an almost empty platter of chocolates.

"Hey save some for me you pig. I only took a little taste earlier because I was giving consideration to your tardiness but I am so definitely regretting that decision now." Sakura uttered as she tried to retrieve the remaining truffles.

"But Sakura I am giving consideration towards you. I heard that chocolate truffles made foreheads bigger and shinier. I am doing you a favor and saving you from the humiliation. Now sit still as I do this unselfish friendly sacrifice." She responded as she took another truffle from the platter.

"No you're not and I obviously would not believe that rubbish talk about truffles and forehead. I think if there's one who would be unselfish between us then it would be me because chocolates would make you fat. So hand that platter over and allow your best friend to do her unselfish sacrifice." Sakura said as she snatched the platter.

"I am curious to know who was supplying those truffles to this establishment. Just look at the possibilities if we would know where they were from." She commented while having thoughts of her and a constant supply of those divine chocolate truffles.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>After the truffle war, a few laps in the pool, and relaxing massage. They were done with most of their agenda. They only have makeovers and gossiping left. She was curling Sakura's hair and trying to find other hairstyles that would suit Sakura while Sakura was checking nail art designs for Ino.<p>

"I still can't believe you'd spend the whole day and night with me. I was expecting you'll rush somewhere in between to open your shop and squeeze some shopping money." Sakura started.

"Just because I am here, it doesn't mean that my shopping money is not growing." She replied.

"So you finally decided to hire a helper. Seriously the shop was earning more than enough with spares for your shopping money and a helper; I am really surprised it took you this long to decide that you needed a helper." Sakura responded.

"Who said anything about hiring a helper? The money saved from hiring a helper is money for shopping. How many times must I tell you that one can never have too much shopping money?" She retorted.

"But Shikamaru and Choji is not in the village, I doubt there were other people who would take the job for free." Sakura countered.

"Give me some credit forehead. I am pretty sure that my shopping money has doubled or perhaps tripled due to today's helper." She replied vaguely.

"Stop being vague about it and start explaining" Sakura ordered.

"So impatient but since I am in a good mood because I can already see my increasing shopping money, I would tell you." She commented then paused for dramatic effect before she revealed the ultimate clue: "Uchihas." Upon seeing the confused look on Sakura's face, she wondered what happened to all of her friend's intelligence. She's quite slow in comprehending the meaning of her words. _'She must have been really tired of her missions if it was taking her this long to process my clue.'_ She decided to explain her words properly. "Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui Uchihas are my helpers and knowing how much sway those Uchihas have on the female population of Konoha I'm pretty sure that my shopping money has at least doubled." Sakura was about to voice her concern about the idea but knowing the pink haired lady since childhood she was able to determine the question before it was asked. "Sasuke was knowledgeable in managing the flower shop. He already managed the shop for half a day when I was escorting Gaara around. Itachi and Shisui are fast learners so I'm sure they're not having any troubles." She elaborated.

"Speaking of Gaara, so what's the status of your relationship?" Sakura asked.

"We're good friends." Upon seeing the unhappy reaction of her best friend, she spilled the details that her best friend wanted to hear. "He was asked to return to Sunagakure to do his Kazekage duties but he persuaded Naruto in helping him thus even if he's not here. I am still receiving gifts and letters from him. Naruto seems to be doing some snooping for him too regarding my taste in guys."

"That's so sweet of him." Sakura squealed.

"Enough about me how are you and Itachi?" Ino asked.

"We're good. He's a true gentleman." Sakura started.

"I know that already. I want the details on your romantic development." She demanded.

Sakura gave her an irritated look because she decided to cut the chase and asked for the big question. "He's nice and all but I don't think our relationship could develop more than friendship." Sakura responded.

"Why?" She asked. Perhaps they can fix whatever it was that Itachi was doing wrong.

"I just don't see him that way. I've always seen him as Sasuke's big brother." Sakura answered. She was waiting for further clarification but Sakura was not elaborating.

"Why was Itachi being Sasuke's big brother a problem?" She asked. Upon seeing Sakura's face, she decided to voice out her hunch. "You still like Sasuke and whatever relationship you have is not platonic in your side." Sakura nodded silently. _'I can already see a headache coming. Itachi liked Sakura but Sakura liked Sasuke and Sasuke liked Itachi and was supporting his brother's quest for Sakura's love. Perhaps if Sasuke will have a special someone then Sakura would move on but then again for all the years that they've known each other Sasuke never made a move to Sakura with the exception of the fake dating. I think that was also grounds for moving on.'_

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions. I am still looking for a beta reader.<p> 


	25. Meddlers unite

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Thank you very much for the follows, favorites and especially the review. Thank you very very much for the over 100 reviews. They made me really happy. Thank you for reading and your continuous support to my story.

"Speech"  
><em>'Thoughts'<em>

Chapter 25: Meddlers unite

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>Mikoto's POV<p>

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>It would seem that bugcam is not your average ninja equipment. The council informed her that it would take a month to have another bugcam available for her use. She'll just have to depend on the Inuzukas' and her own stealth to acquire the necessary information. She noticed a change of behavior with her youngest. It appears that her youngest was being more helpful than usual to Ino. She concluded that it's either Sasuke was trying to charm Ino with his improved self or Ino has some big dirt regarding Sasuke. Both are likely scenarios. The two were alone in the flower shop. She was hoping to finally solve the puzzle this time but fate was not on her side. Naruto entered the shop and was bothering Ino. <em>'Wasn't Naruto an ally for Sasuke? Wasn't he the wingman?'<em> She thought. Upon closer inspection she noticed that Naruto is not Sasuke's wingman. So Naruto is an enemy. He almost fooled me in believing that he's an ally. She was about to enter the shop and dragged Naruto on the pretense that Kushina and Hinata were looking for him but Naruto's next statement intrigued her. It would seem that she got her pairings wrong. According to Naruto's implication, Sasuke was interested to Karin. Sasuke refuted the statement but then Sasuke is not really honest with his emotions. Perhaps Ino learned of these feelings thus she threatened Sasuke to help her in exchange for keeping the secret to herself. It is a likely scenario. Since Ino was with Itachi, Sasuke could not retaliate much against the threat. Still, Naruto is an enemy. He was meddling in Itachi's relationship. She left her hiding spot and entered the flower shop.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto, I'm glad I found you here. Kushina was looking for you. It seems like something very urgent happened but she can't search for you because her hands are tied by taking care of Boruto." She exclaimed once she entered the shop.<p>

Upon hearing the news Naruto hurriedly left. She looked at the remaining pair. "You're at the flower shop again Sasuke." She commented then made a blatant assessment of Sasuke's attire, "Are you a part-time worker of the shop? If you're saving money for dating funds then you don't have to. Just focus on wooing Karin. *cough* I mean your woman. The Uchiha wealth should not be underestimated. I'll make a reservation for your date at the Red Dragon. I'll make sure that they gave you the best private booth available for your date. I think tomorrow at 7pm is plenty of time for her to prepare. It was nice seeing you. I'll have to go." She continued then left to follow Naruto.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>She managed to catch up to Naruto.<p>

"Naruto wait." She called.

Naruto stopped and waited for her.

"There's no emergency and Kushina is not really looking for you but we have things we need to discuss." She informed the blond.

Naruto remained standing.

"We can't discuss it here. Follow me." She said as she led Naruto in an alley. "I won't allow you to sabotage Itachi's relationship with Ino. Whom are you working for?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto answered ignorantly.

She heard that Naruto is not the brightest crayon in the box but with all his amazing feats she assumed that it was an exaggeration. _'I was wrong for giving his intelligence too much credit.'_ She began explaining Ino and Itachi's romantic relationship and how Naruto was meddling in it.

"But Ino and Itachi are just friends. Sasuke was grumbling about it since Itachi and Shisui are favoring her more than him. He also mumbled that he never understood his brother's taste upon witnessing Sakura punched Lee." Naruto voiced his information regarding the matter.

"But they are often visiting the flower shop." She justified.

"And everyone knows that the closest person to Sakura aside from our team is Ino. I speak from experience; it was pretty awkward to gather personal information about a kunoichi to her male teammates." Naruto replied.

'_Hmmm… So Itachi was courting Sakura but since they don't really have similar circle of friends, he asked Ino. It was understandable because it would be awkward to ask Sasuke since he was Sakura's ex-boyfriend. Itachi came clean to Sasuke regarding his feelings to Sakura to know if her courting will cause a problem between them. Between information gathering about Sakura and Sasuke showing his support, Ino learned about Sasuke's affection towards Karin. Ino is like Sakura's sister so if Itachi found her in trouble he would help her, which probably explains the bathroom fiasco. She did see some clothes soiled in an unidentifiable slime which she initially thought were Shisui's prank. Now the puzzle is solved but Naruto was Sakura's teammate and Karin's cousin. It would be beneficial to have him join her cause.'_ She thought.

"Naruto do you support Sasuke and Karin and Itachi and Sakura?" She asked.

"I know that it was wrong to meddle but I just want Sasuke to experience the joy of Fatherhood like me. I also think that motherhood would soften Sakura." Naruto answered.

"So you support them. Though I don't know how delivering gifts to Ino would help in advancing both relationships, are you perhaps trying to start Sakura's and Ino's rivalry?" She commented.

"I am not planning that far ahead. I was doing favors for Gaara since he was not in Konoha but he's really serious in courting Ino." Naruto said then covered his mouth. "It was supposed to be a secret please don't tell anyone that Gaara is wooing Ino." Naruto pleaded.

"Let me think about it." She said then made a long dramatic pause. She watched Naruto sweat profusely in his nervousness. _'I could use this in my advantage.'_ "It was very valuable information. I could perhaps keep quiet about it if I receive something of equal value." She continued.

"Name it. Please just don't spread Gaara's secret." Naruto responded.

"Okay. I'll keep quiet if you would assist me in helping the Sasuke and Itachi pursue their women. I believed this request would not cause you much trouble as you're working for the same goal." She said.

"I'm in. I'll help them get their women believe it." Naruto exclaimed.

She silenced Naruto and motioned for him to lower his voice. The boy's loudness would ruin the purpose why they are having this conversation in an empty alley.

* * *

><p>—oOo—<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would love to hear your opinions. I am still looking for a beta reader.<p> 


End file.
